


The Next Great Adventure

by AK2921



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 49,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AK2921/pseuds/AK2921
Summary: Harry Potter, Master Of Death is tired of living for so long. Death gave him an offer to enjoy his childhood in the new world of Pokemon and he accept.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was odd returning home after so many years, I left Britain seven centuries ago to get away from the hero worshipping and expand my knowledge, for me the years away from Britain had been interesting to say the least. Following my defeat of Tom Riddle, and he refused to use the man’s preferred title, I decided to leave the country and the bad memories of the place. The battle had been a bloody affair to say the least, the first person I lost in the war was Sirius Black, my godfather or dogfather as he preferred and the last was my girlfriend Daphne Greengrass. I was called a protégé in Hogwarts but still Tom was way more experienced and knowledgeable to be beaten by a 17 year old boy, I had participated and won some duelling championships but all was nothing in comparison to my duel with Tom. I wasn’t sure that I would come out of that battle alive and on the winning side but for some extreme luck I got an upper hand on Tom thanks to the Deathly Hallows.

The cloak of invisibility has been in my family for generations, the resurrection stone and the elder wand was the last gift I got from my mentor Albus Dumbledore. Following Tom’s defeat, I tried to get rid of the elder wand and resurrection stone but it was of no use, so I kept it a secret and moved on. The sorting hat took a long time for me debating in between Ravenclaw and Slytherin but my intelligence and love for knowledge led me to Ravenclaw, even after the war I didn’t lose my love for knowledge. In my travel around the globe I learned many old and ancient magical arts, I was very interested in muggle science and I spent a load of time in learning the technology, I also found a smart and beautiful wife, but my bad luck struck again. Due to mastering the three deathly hallows I couldn’t die, I watched as my wife died and my children aged in front of my eyes. I distributed my wealth and lordships between my children and now I am here to give one last attempt on going on my next great adventure.

So now I am back in Britain to pass through the veil that took the life of my godfather. Entering the Ministry Of Magic undetected wasn’t hard with the help of my invisibility cloak, without stopping anywhere I headed straight towards the department of mysteries. It wasn’t hard to find the death chamber as the magic of Veil was similar to that of Hallows. I stepped in front of the veil, “Well, who would have thought dying would be hard.” And with that I stepped into the archway.

It was a funny feeling, like my body was cleansed of all dirt and grime on it, suddenly I was choking, sputtering, flailing in the blackness seeping inside me, under my skin, into my bones and my core. I felt like I was being watched and suddenly every memory, every laugh, every tear of my long life was being played in front of my eyes, I felt like I was being judged by the blackness surrounding me. I don’t know how much time I spent like that but at last I found myself in front of the black lake of Hogwarts, it looked much cleaner and void of any life.

“We finally meet, master.” I looked over my shoulder toward the figure whose face was covered in hood like a dementor.

“Death?” I asked tentatively, even if I was here to die doesn’t meant that I had to pick up a fight with the end of all things that is death.

Death took of the hood and revealed her pale and ashen face of a beautiful aristocratic women, it reminded me of the old vampire lady who taught ne blood magic. “Yes master.” Her voice was sweet but it gave me chills, “I expected your arrival.”

“Then you know why I am here lady death, and please don’t call me master I don’t like that word.”

Death laughed and her voice filled me with dread, “You are the owner of my hallows and that makes you my master Harry Potter, you are the Master Of Death hence my master.” Even till the end, I always thought that the story of three brothers was a bed time story and not the complete truth, I always thought that the hallows were enchanted items created by a powerful wizard like Merlin but hearing the truth of the hallows from death herself was something else. “You can’t die master at least not yet.”

I was shocked, all of this and I still can’t die, I don’t know why fate hates me, “I don’t think I want to go back lady death. My life have no purpose and I want to see my friends and family, please reconsider.”

Death sadly replied, “It is out of my power master, even if you ordered me to do so, you can use the stone to meet the dead but I can’t kill you.” I laughed at that, “Death can’t kill me, what an irony.” Death smiled and continued, “But maybe I can give you something else.”

I looked at her, “What will that be?”

Death replied, “I know your childhood wasn’t that normal or fun, you had a hard life with your relatives but I can send you to one of many dimensions where this time you can enjoy your childhood.” Now that piqued my interest, the Dursley’s made sure to make my childhood a hell. “I like the sound of it, please continue.”

Death smirked, “I can send you to a dimension where you can have a happy life, where your body will age and you will come back here after your body dies. I can’t give you a family as it will disturb balance of the universe but you can live a happy life, your magic will be with you but it will be locked away and I will keep the hallows with me till you stay in that dimension. What do you say master?”

I had nothing else to do, I can’t die and there is a chance to stay in a world where I can live a happy life so there wasn’t any reason to not accept death’s offer, “I think I will take your offer, any other information you can share about the world I will be going to.”

Death smiled as I accepted her idea, “You will be a small child of 5 years again master, you will learn as you grow up but I can tell you this, the world you will be going to is full of mythical creatures that humans have befriended. Do expect a gift from me too master.” With those last words I was again surrounded by the blackness but this time it was nothingness.

XXXX

Pallet town was more of a village than a town, it was mostly filled with farmers but what made the town special was the research facility and pokemon coral of the world renowned pokemon expert, Professor Samuel Oak. It was a small but beautiful town with no sign of pollution that is one of the reason Prof. Oak liked this place, it was also his hometown.

Samuel Oak was standing in his coral looking at the various type of pokemons staying in his coral, his trusty Arcanine running with his cubs, his Dragonite breaking fights and maintaining peace between the pokemon residing in the coral, the coral was home to many pokemon belonging to various trainers.

Prof Oak loved pokemons, he liked to help people understand the wonderful creatures that is the reason he became the regional professor of the Kanto region. His thoughts drifted towards a young boy who stayed in the Pallet town orphanage Harry Potter, he found the boy when he was 5 years old in the nearby forest sleeping with an unusual pokemon egg, today he talked to Harry again after almost 5 years.

_Flashback_

_Prof Oak opened the door of his research facility and found a 10 year boy with unruly black hair and emerald green eyes standing in front of him. He was standing there with a smile on his face and holding a Togetic in his arms. “Hey prof Oak.”_

_Prof Oak smiled, “Hello Harry, how are you? I see that your Togepi evolved into Togetic.”_

_Harry nodded, “Yeah, she evolved a year ago. Actually, I need your help.”_

_Prof Oak inspected Togetic and asked, “What can I help you with?”_

_“You know that after 3 years I can take the exam to get the Pokemon trainer’s license.” Prof Oak nodded so Harry continued, “I just wanted to know more about pokemon, I want to know about the pokemon in other regions and things like that. I know you have books on these with you, can I please borrow them. I will take care of the books and return them after I finish it.”_

_After seeing the expression on Harry’s face prof Oak laughed, “Sure Harry, you can borrow my books but you must take good care of them. You know you can come to the coral and meet the pokemon staying there.”_

_Harry beamed, “I will do that professor.” Prof Oak smiled, “Then come in I will show you my book collection, you can choose from there.”_

_Flashback end_

Prof Oak knew Harry was a smart kid, when he found Harry he tried to look for his parents but he couldn’t find anyone with relation to Harry, so he put Harry in the town orphanage. He smiled at the prospect of another young talent interested in a journey full of pokemon and adventures.

XXXXXX

The said boy was sitting atop a tree reading the book he borrowed from prof Oak while his Togetic sat on his head. Harry liked Pallet town very much, covered with forest, pure and fresh air with visible stars in the night sky it reminded him of his first home Hogwarts.

Harry remembered the day he woke up as a 5 year old with an egg, he only told his name to prof Oak and nothing else, officer Jenny tried to find someone else with the last name of Potter but found no one. Harry lied to them by saying that he doesn’t remember anything and he was admitted in the Pallet town orphanage, the egg he was found with hatched into a cute Togepi, the moment Harry saw the intelligent amber eyes of Togepi he knew it was his first friend Hedwig. Harry’s Togepi was bigger than normal Togepi, which he later found out was called a king size trait.

Harry learnt about the mythical creatures that death talked about, he found out that they are called Pokemon, Harry was always interested in magical creatures in his world and he had done many research on them too but Pokemons were on a whole other level. Harry learnt about how a trainer befriends pokemon and catch it in a pokeball, pokemon fought each other in official battles with the help of their trainer. Pokemon love to battle even if they are friendly, they want to be strong and they are also a bit show off, that was the reason pokemon battles were quite famous in this world.

Harry always loved duelling and the prospect of battling another trainer in leagues was mind blowing for Harry, the moment he got to know that if he got the trainer’s license he can travel this world and meet new pokemon and compete in leagues he was set on that path. Harry started with training Hedwig with the help of some old trainers who knew what move Togepi can use, that is why he decided to ask prof Oak for help. Before becoming a professor, Samuel Oak was the Kanto champion, his Arcanine, Dragonite and Charizard are still strong enough to beat a regional champion.

The book he was reading was on the topic of pokeballs, Harry was amazed by the technology of pokeball, how a small ball can put such big pokemons inside them was amazing for Harry. Technology in this world was advanced in comparison to his home world but still it wasn’t surrounded by pollution, this is one of the main things Harry loved here after Pokemon.

Harry wanted to pass the trainers exam to get his trainers license, the trainers who would pass will get a starter pokemon from prof Oak and a Pokedex, which was a device containing all the information researched on any pokemon discovered. He was in for a tough competition as in his age group there were few other good students including the grandson of prof Oak, but Harry was a Ravenclaw and he wasn’t going to back down.

Harry looked around and said to his friend and first pokemon, “Hey Hedwig, I feel like exploring the forest today a bit. We’ll just stay nearby to the town, I don’t think we are ready to face the stronger wild pokemons. You also need to increase your training, come on.” Hedwig nodded as Harry put the book in his bag and climbed down the tree.

Harry surveyed the forest area nearer to the town and found some wild Pidgeys and Rattatas to battle with Hedwig, he finally got to a clear spot he used to train Hedwig.

“Come on girl, first we will work on your Magical Leaf attack then we will work on the strength and accuracy of your ancient power.” Harry said to Hedwig as she got ready to train, Harry deposited leaves nearby and said, “Try to make the leaves sharp and then attack at the tree, once you get hold on the proper power in the leaves we will work on your accuracy by using your psychic powers to hit moving objects.”

Harry watched as Hedwig tried to make the leaves sharp and hit the tree with all the power she could muster, Harry knew Hedwig was very intelligent possible more than he was, she always liked to read with Harry and her bigger size due to the king’s trait also gave a boost to her powers.

It took nearly a couple of hours for Hedwig to be able to do a decent Magical Leaf attack, “Good job girl we will work on improving it later, come have some bacon, you look tired.” Harry pulled a few bacons from his bag for himself and Hedwig, even in the new world Hedwig still loved bacons more than anything else.

Just when he was going to eat he heard a rustle in the nearby bush, Harry looked toward the bush and found a shape of some pokemon hiding behind it, he said loudly, “Whoever is there come out.”

After a few moments, the pokemon came out of the hiding and it was a shiny Charmander. Harry’s jaw dropped as he looked at the pokemon, Charmander’s are official fire type starter of Kanto region and they were very rare to find in the wild and here he was looking at a shiny Charmander.

Charmander eyed the bacon in Harry’s hand, Harry saw the Charmander’s look and said while smiling, “You are hungry huh, do you want some bacons? I think we have enough bacons for the three of us, what do you say Hedwig?”

Hedwig eyed the new pokemon and then nodded, Charmander happily ran forward and sat in front of Harry with Hedwig and started munching on the bacons. Harry laughed as he looked at the young Charmander, “You look hungry buddy.”

Charmander nodded his head while eating, “Char Char Mander.”

After finishing their food, they took some rest while Hedwig and Charmander talked in their own pokemon language. Harry got up, “Come on Hedwig let’s work on your Ancient Power.”

Hedwig started using Ancient Power again and again trying to improve the attack while Harry and Charmander watched from the side lines, after some time Charmander tugged Harry pants, “Char Charmander.” He said pointing toward Hedwig.

Harry asked, “You want to train too.” Charmander nodded happily, “Well then show me what attacks you know.”

Charmander nodded and showed all the attacks he knew, he started with Scratch which was pretty good, followed by Smoke Screen and lastly Fire Fang. Harry smiled, “These are good, you just need to work on the strength of these attacks. But I think I can teach you a new attack, Ember.” Charmander eyes lit up at that, Harry smiled “Well if you have a strong ember then it will be easier for you to learn Flamethrower in the future.”

Charmander nodded as Harry continued, “Now you already know Fire Fang so you can build fire inside your body, I want you to take a deep breath and then try and collect the fire in your math, when the fire gets too hot spit it out.”

Charmander walked a bit away from Harry and tried to do what Harry said, surprisingly it was a very good first attempt on Ember, “Char Char.”

Harry laughed, “Good work, you are a fire type and fire will be your main strength. Repeat the process till you can produce powerful ember quickly.” Charmander nodded and got into working on his new attack. “Well looks like I have got another friend.”

As the day ended the two pokemon were very much tired after all the practice so Harry gave them some pokemon food, “Hey Charmander if you want to train with us you can come here any day you want to as we train here every day, now we should be going.” Charmander nodded, “Come on Hedwig let’s head back, see you later Charmander and be safe.” With that Harry left with Hedwig following him behind.

In the following years Harry trained with Hedwig and Charmeleon every day, he kept it a secret and only told prof Oak. Harry found that prof Oak was very helpful, he always gave him small tips or suggestions, Harry made good friends with most of the pokemons in the coral. On his twelfth birthday prof Oak gave Harry a shiny stone to evolve Togetic to Togekiss, Harry got to evolve Hedwig and prof Oak got to record the evolution of a rare pokemon. While visiting the coral Harry met prof Oak grandson, Blue Oak and his rival Red Ketchum. Harry liked Red but Blue reminded him a bit of Draco Malfoy.

Finally, the exam for the trainer’s license was conducted and as Harry expected he passed with the top rank followed by Blue Oak, Red Ketchum and a girl Green were the only others who passed the exam. As expected Gary threw a temper tantrum when he saw that he wasn’t on top but it was of no use, the four trainers who passed were allowed to pick a starter pokemon and pokedex from prof Oak.

 

XXXXXX

_AN: - This story is the first part of Harry Potter crossovers series in different universe. My previous Harry Potter Pokemon crossover is a bit too much, I am not sure if I will continue that story but here’s a new one. Hope you enjoy it._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was finally the day Harry could start his journey, he quickly got ready and after saying goodbye to the other orphans in the orphanage and the matron he headed to the prof Oak lab. When Harry entered the lab, he found prof Oak reading the newspaper, “Ah Harry you are early like always, let us wait for the other three.”

Harry nodded and sat down on a nearby chair, prof Oak put down the paper and asked, “So, what are your plans? I know you want to challenge the league but do you have any other plans.”

Harry replied, “Nah Prof, I want to beat the main 8 gyms of Kanto to qualify for the league.”

Prof Oak nodded, “Hmm, you sure? The main gyms are much stronger in comparison to other new ones.”

Harry smiled, “Prof, if I want to be the best then I have to defeat the best.”

The prof smiled, “Yes, that is true. Well I wish you good luck then.”

Harry asked, “Hey prof, is it possible to catch a legendry pokemon.”

Prof Oak thought for a bit and replied, “Well there are reports of some trainers who have captured legendary pokemon but I haven’t met any trainer with legendry pokemon so I can’t say. But I think if you are lucky enough to find a legendry you can try to capture it like any other pokemon but it would surely be very difficult.”

Harry laughed, “Well, maybe I will meet legendry pokemon and then catch one.”

Before prof Oak could reply Red and Blue entered the lab at the same time followed by Green, “Hah, I again beat you Red like I always do.”

Red replied angrily, “No you didn’t beat me, I was first to enter.”

Prof Oak calmed them down, “Boys do calm down.”

“Hey Grandpa let me be the one to choose first, I came first.” Blue said smugly.

Red gritted his teeth, “No, prof Oak I came first.”

Prof Oak sighed but Harry intervened, “Well if it was a competition on who came first then I think I am the one who won.”

Prof Oak nodded, “Harry’s right, he was the first to arrive.”

After hearing that prof Oak Red sighed while Blue murmured something while staring at Harry and Green giggled. “Now, as you all four are here I should congratulate you on passing the exam, today I will give you your Pokedex which will also be your Trainer’s License and your official starter pokemon. Now as you know, there are mainly three types of pokemon given as a starter but since there are four of you one of you will have to take the fourth normal type pokemon.”

Before anyone could argue Harry stepped forward, “As you know prof, I already have a pokemon so I will take the last one.”

Blue shouted, “Hey, how come you already had a pokemon?”

Harry didn’t reply to Blue’s question and ignored him, prof Oak smiled “Thank you Harry, now as I was saying I will also give you five additional pokeballs with the pokeball of your starter pokemon. You are only allowed to keep six pokemon with you at a time, if you catch more than that it will get automatically transferred to here in my lab and you can call me to exchange your pokemon from any pokemon centre.”

As the four children nodded at prof Oak instruction he continued, “Now, first Green you can chose your pokemon.” Blue pouted but didn’t said anything under his grandfather’s eyes.

Green stepped forward and took the pokeball with leaf symbol, “A Bulbasaur, good choice Green, Red you are next.”

Blue was nearly on the verge of crying, Red stepped forward and took the pokeball with the symbol of flame, “I always wanted a Charmander.”

Prof Oak nodded, Blue stepped forward and picked up the last ball with the water drop symbol, “My Squirtle is the best.”

Prof Oak took out another pokeball and gave it to Harry, “This pokemon took a liking to you while you played with it in the coral, I think she will be perfect as your starter.” Harry looked intrigued and released the pokemon, the pokemon that came out was a shiny Eevee.

Harry smiled and kneeled down and petted the Eevee, “So, you want to come with me Eevee.” Eevee eagerly nodded her head.

Prof Oak gave each trainer a pokedex and 5 pokeballs each, “Well, my work is done and I wish you good luck on your journey.”

The moment Harry came out of the lab, Blue Oak stepped forward and challenged Harry, “I want to battle you, my Squirtle vs your first pokemon not the Eevee.”

Harry eyed Blue, “Are you sure, your Squirtle hasn’t battled before and it isn’t powerful enough to match my Pokemon.”

Blue smirked and released Squirtle, “Bring it on, or are you afraid.”

Harry sighed, “As you wish.” Harry took Hedwig pokeball and released her, “Come out Hedwig.”

Red and Green was watching on side lines gasped, Green asked, “Wow, it’s beautiful. What is this pokemon?”

“Hedwig is a Togekiss, Flying and Fairy type. Hedwig lets end this quickly, we have another friend to catch up with.” Harry said to Hedwig.

Blue scoffed, “Ha like that pretty bird can beat my mighty Squirtle.”

Hedwig stared angrily at Blue and his Squirtle, Blue attacked first, “Squirtle use Bubbles.”

Harry replied, “Dodge Hedwig and end it with Magical Leaf.”

Hedwig easily dodged the bubbles and hit Squirtle with Magical Leaf knocking it out, “Hedwig is way stronger and experienced than Squirtle, if you would have battled with Eevee the battle may have been good. Come Hedwig.” With that Harry left.

Harry reached the clearing in the forest where he trained daily and found Charmander waiting for them, “Hey Charmander it’s time to leave this place and start our journey, so what do you say? Would you join my team?” Charmander nodded happily, Harry captured Charmander in a pokeball “Welcome to the team buddy.”

Harry released all three of his pokemon, “Let me check you all in the Pokedex.”

**“Togekiss, the Fairy and Flying type pokemon. It will never appear where there is strife. Its sightings have become rare recently. It shares many blessings with people who respect one another’s rights and avoid needless strife. This Togekiss is a female.**

**Abilities – Hustle, Serene Grace, Super Luck (Hidden Ability)**

**Known moves- Magical Leaves, Air Slash, Aura Sphere, Extreme Speed, Sky Attack, Light Screen, Future Sight, Shock Wave, Zen Headbutt, Dazzling Gleam, Disarming Voice.”**

**“Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon. When the tip of Charmander's tail burns brightly, that indicates it's in good health. It has a preference for hot things. When it rains, steam is said to spout from the tip of its tail. This Charmander is a male and also a shiny pokemon.**

**Abilities- Blaze, Solar Power (Hidden Ability)**

**Known moves- Ember, Smoke Screen, Metal Claw, Thunder Punch, Inferno, Flame Charge, Heat Wave, Iron Tail.”**

**“Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. Eevee is rarely seen, and can adapt to severe habitats by evolving, changing its capabilities and form. Eevee has an unstable genetic makeup that suddenly mutates due to the environment in which it lives. Radiation from various stones causes this Pokémon to evolve. This Eevee is a female and also a shiny Pokemon.**

**Abilities- Adaptability, Anticipation (Hidden Ability)**

**Known Moves- Helping Hand, Tackle, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Swift, Shadow Ball.”**

Well we need to do some training, lets head to Viridian city we will find a place to train in the way, with that Harry returned the pokemon to their balls and started his journey towards Viridian city.

XXXXXX

Harry finally reached near a lake, he released his pokemon and set up his camp. “Charmander why don’t you help Eevee with learning Iron Tail on that boulder, I am going to try and catch a water type pokemon. Pewter city gym is a rock type, it would be good to have a water type to deal against it, Hedwig you are going to fight if I decided to catch one so be ready.” With that he took out his fishing rod and walked towards the lake.

The lake wasn’t home to many pokemon, Harry got many Magikarps but he wasn’t planning on raising one to Gyarados, in the meantime Charmander helped Eevee in learning Iron tail, Harry found out that Eevee was a quick learner and she was nearer to perfecting her Iron tail.

At last Harry got a pokemon he was happy to catch, a Psyduck. “Hedwig, get ready.”

Psyduck started with Water Gun, “Dodge it Hedwig.” But Psyduck kept firing Water Gun in the direction of Hedwig.

“That Psyduck is experienced, Hedwig face the Water Gun with Air Slash, and then Extreme Speed.”

Hedwig cancelled the Water Gun with Air Slash, she didn’t waste time and tackled Psyduck with extreme speed.

Amazingly Psyduck was quick to recover and hit Hedwig with Ice Beam, “Damn, Hedwig are you okay.” Hedwig nodded her head. “Then use Future Sight.”

Just as Hedwig used Future Sight, Psyduck attacked with Zen Headbutt, “Hedwig you too, Zen Headbutt.”

The two pokemon collided in mid-air, “They are equal in strength.” Harry observed.

Psyduck quickly hit Hedwig with Scald, “Hedwig get away from it.” But unfortunately for Hedwig the attack was too fast for her to dodge.

Harry gritted his teeth, “Damn, that Psyduck is strong. Hedwig, use Aura Sphere now.”

Psyduck used Ice Beam to counter the Aura Sphere but at that moment Psyduck was hit with Future Sight, Harry grinned “Now’s our chance Hedwig, use Shock Wave and then follow it up with Magical Leaf.”

Psyduck was hit with the Shock Wave and the following Magical leaf knocked it out, Harry threw his pokeball and with the ding sound he successfully captured Psyduck.

Harry released Psyduck from his ball and treated his wounds, “Welcome to the team Psyduck.” Hedwig, Charmander and Eevee also welcomed him. “You are close to evolving, aren’t you Psyduck.”

Psyduck nodded, “I thought so, you don’t suffer from headaches that much. Well let’s check you out in the Pokedex.”

**“Psyduck, the Duck Pokémon. Psyduck suffers frequent headaches and can exhibit mysterious attacks when they become especially intense. While lulling its enemies with its vacant look, this wily Pokemon will use psychokinetic powers. It has mystical powers but doesn't recall that it has used them, that is why it always looks puzzled. This Psyduck is a male.**

**Abilities- Cloud Nine, Damp, Swift Swim (Hidden Ability)**

**Known Moves- Scratch, Water Gun, Tail Whip, Ice Beam, Zen Headbutt, Scald, Confusion, Aqua Tail, Amnesia.”**

“Well you got some good moves and we will train to learn new ones too but first it’s time for food.” With that Harry started preparing meal for himself and his pokemon.

XXXXXX

Harry reached Viridian city in the evening without any trouble, he headed straight to the pokemon centre.

“Hello Nurse Joy, can you please check on my Pokemon. Also, I will be spending the night here.” Harry gave his four pokeballs to the pink haired nurse.

Nurse Joy smiled and took the pokeballs in a tray and handed it to her Chansey, “Certainly, wait here I will call you when your pokemon are ready. You can stay in Room no. 3 for the night.” Harry nodded and headed towards the cafeteria.

After filling his stomach, Harry decided to call the professor. “Hello Prof.”

Oak smiled and replied, “Oh, hello Harry. Have you caught any new pokemon?”

“I caught the shiny Charmander I use to train with Hedwig, on the way I caught a strong Psyduck in the nearby lake.” Harry replied.

Prof Oak nodded, “Hmm, you are luck indeed. There aren’t many pokemon in that lake except Magikarp, but I have heard that there is a Gyarados in that lake too.”

Harry was shocked, “Gyarados, for real. Man, I am lucky, I don’t think I am ready to fight a Gyarados.”

Prof Oak smiled, “Yes, Gyarados are territorial and they get angry very quickly.”

Harry nodded, “By the way professor the forest is full of Spearrow’s, I heard that they sometime attack travellers on that route.”

Prof Oak nodded, “Yes, I have heard too, but most of the time they attack someone who disturbed them. But still I have contacted the league on this situation, they would probably find some solution. Well my Pizza here, good night Harry.”

“You too Professor.” With that he ended the call.

“Harry Potter your Pokemons are ready.” Nurse Joy called out.

“Thanks, nurse Joy.” Harry collected his balls from the nurse.

“It’s no problem, your pokemon are strong and healthy.” Harry nodded and headed to his assigned room to get some sleep.

XXXXXX

The next morning, I met nurse joy “Hey nurse Joy, I forgot to ask you this at night, can you please register me for the Indigo League.”

“Sure, give me your Pokedex.” I handed my pokedex to nurse Joy, she inserted it in her computer and registered me for the league, “Now you are registered for the Indigo league, best of luck on your journey and take this batch case too.”

I accepted the batch case and thanked the nurse. I entered the Viridian forest which was the shortest way to Pewter city, home to Pewter City gym. Pewter gym is a rock type gym and the first gym challenge of the Kanto region main gyms.

Viridian forest was home to many bug type pokemons, I saw many Caterpie, Weedle and their evolutions, there were few Pidgeys and Rattatas as well. “These are not the pokemon for me, Pidgey would be ok but I already have Hedwig as flying type and Charmander will be a flying type too when he is fully evolved. I heard there are Scyther in this forest. Let’s see if I get lucky and find one.”

Unfortunately, my luck didn’t sign this time and I didn’t met Scyther. I spent some time in training my pokemon and I finally reached Pewter city at night and I headed straight to the pokemon centre. “Let’s spend the night in Pokemon centre, I will get my badge tomorrow.”

The next morning after getting a check up on my pokemon from nurse Joy I headed straight to the Pewter city gym. “In my previous world, twin brother or sisters were rare and here every city has same looking nurse Joy and officer Jenny, that is amazing.”

XXXXXX

The gym entrance was made of rock, “Fitting I guess, well here I come.” When Harry entered the gym, it was completely dark. Suddenly light shined at the opposite end on a shaggy brown haired man, “Who goes there.”

Harry straighten up, “I am Harry Potter and I am here to challenge you for the Boulder Badge.”

The lights were turned on, “Welcome to Pewter city gym, I am Flint stone the gym leader.” A boy who looked much like Flint, probably his son took the place of referee, “This pokemon battle between the gym leader Flint and challenger Harry will be a two on two pokemon battle, the first trainer to lose both of his pokemon will lose.”

Harry nodded, “I am ready, let’s go Eevee.”

Flint nodded, “Hmm a shiny Eevee, that is very rare. No problem, come forward Geodude.”

Flint started the battle, “Geodude Rock Throw.”

“Dig Eevee.” Harry countered.

Rock Throw was useless but Flint grinned, “You made a mistake Harry, Geodude Earthquake.”

Harry’s eye widened, “Shit, get out of there Eevee.” But Eevee wasn’t fast enough. “Eevee use Shadow Ball.” The shadow ball hit its mark.

Flint grinned, “Looks like your Eevee has got some fight left in her, well let’s finish this, Geodude Rollout.”

“Eevee stay there, wait for my command.” Just as Geodude reached near Eevee, Harry shouted out, “Jump Eevee and hit Geodude with an Iron Tail.”

Eevee jumped over Geodude and smacked it on the head with a powerful Iron Tail, Geodude was knocked out.

“Geodude is out of the battle, gym leader send in your next pokemon.” Referee announced.

Flint recalled Geodude, “Well that Iron Tail was surprising, no matter go Onix.”

The moment Onix landed it roared, intimidating Eevee, Harry eyed the big snake like pokemon, “That looks strong, don’t worry Eevee use Iron Tail.”

Flint smiled, “That’s the spirit, you too Onix use Iron Tail.”

Onix Iron Tail was much stronger than that of Eevee, Eevee was slammed on to the ground.

Flint didn’t give Harry any chance, “Onix finish it with Rock Tomb.” Eevee was hit with the big rocks and knocked out.

“Eevee is out of the battle, challenger send in your next pokemon.” Referee announced.

Harry recalled Eevee, “Good work girl, go Psyduck.”

“A water type, no matter Onix dig.” Flint commanded.

“Wait for it Psyduck” Harry told his pokemon.

“It’s of no use, Onix come out and use Iron Tail.” Psyduck didn’t get a chance as Onix came out from under Psyduck and slammed it with an Iron Tail.

“Dig again Onix.” Flint commanded.

“Don’t let it go underground Psyduck, stop it with psychic.” Harry replied quickly.

Psyduck stopped Onix from digging and raise it up in the air with Psychic. Harry grinned, “Good work Psyduck, “Now hit it with Scald.”

Onix couldn’t do anything as it was hit with Scald, “Onix get up and use Rock Throw.”

“Psyduck counter those rocks with Water Gun.” Harry countered, the Water gun stopped the rocks before it could reach Psyduck, Harry grinned “Now, finish it with your new move, Hydro Pump.”

Onix was slammed with Hydro Pump and knocked out, “Onix is unable to battle and the winner of the battle is the challenger Harry Potter.”

Flint recalled Onix and came over the battlefield, “It was a good battle, here the Boulder Badge you deserved it. Also 300 poke credits have been transferred to your account.”

Harry took the badge from Flint, “Thanks Flint.” With that he headed back to pokemon centre, Harry gave Eevee and Psyduck pokeball to nurse Joy. Harry met Red and Green in the Pokemon centre, “Hey Red, Green are you two travelling together.”

Green shook her head, “Nah I just met Red here in the pokemon centre.”

“Hey Harry, have you caught any new pokemon.” Red asked with a Pikachu sitting on his shoulder. “I caught a Pikachu, he doesn’t like to stay in his Pokeball.”

Green added, “Yeah, I caught a Caterpie and Pidgey.”

Harry smiled, “I caught a Psyduck and a shiny Charmander.”

“Wow, a shiny Charmander. Where did you find it?” Green asked.

“I knew him from before, I met him in the forest near Pallet, he trained with me and Hedwig.” Harry answered.

“You are lucky Harry, have you challenged the Pewter gym yet.” Red asked.

Harry nodded and showed his Boulder Badge, “Yes, I just won my first badge.”

“Awesome, I am going to challenge now. Why don’t you come and watch my match? Green is also coming.” Red asked

“Sure.” Harry replied, “But are you sure you want to fight in a rock type gym with Charmander and Pikachu, you are in type disadvantage.”

Red nodded, “I know, but I will try to win. I just want to have an official gym battle, if I lose I will try again.”

“What about you Green?” Harry asked.

“I am not interested in league, I just want to collect some pokemon and then I will travel to another region to become a Pokemon Coordinator, Pokemon Contest haven’t started in Kanto yet.” Leaf answered.

When the group reached the gym, Red challenged Flint for the Boulder Badge. Red tried his best but the type disadvantage cost him the battle, his Pikachu was knocked out by Flint’s Geodude but Red’s Charmander was able to beat it, Flint’s Onix knocked out Charmander thus ending the battle.

After reaching the pokemon centre Harry collected his pokemon and Red gave his pokemons to Nurse Joy, “Well I tried, I just have to train harder.”

Harry nodded, “Yes, you should teach Charmander and Pikachu Iron Tail, and maybe Metal Claw to Charmander.”

“Thanks for the advice Harry, I will do that.” Red replied.

“Well goodbye then, I want to reach Mt. Moon before sunset.” Harry said as he prepared to leave.

“Bye Harry.” Both Red and Green said together.

XXXXXX

I was on way to Mt. Moon when a man and women wearing white uniform with a symbol of R in Red and a Meowth stopped in front of me.

“How can I help you?” I asked politely.

Surprisingly the one who answered was the Meowth, “You can help us Twerp by giving us all of your pokemon.”

I stared amazingly, “Wow a pokemon that can Talk!”

The man suddenly said, “Hey we didn’t introduce us Jessie.”

“You are right James.” The Woman added.

_♪ **Jessie** : Prepare for trouble! _

**_James_ ** _: Make it double!_

**_Jessie_ ** _: To protect the world from devastation!_

**_James_ ** _: To unite all peoples within our nation!_

**_Jessie_ ** _: To denounce the evils of truth and love!_

**_James_ ** _: To extend our reach to the stars above!_

**_Jessie_ ** _: Jessie!_

**_James_ ** _: James!_

**_Jessie_ ** _: Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!_

**_James_ ** _: Surrender now or prepare to fight!_

**_Meowth_ ** _: Meowth! That's right! ♪_

I stared at them, “What was that?”

Jessie replied angrily, “It was our motto twerp.”

I bit my tongue to stop myself from laughing out, “Oh! Well I can’t help you, I am not a trainer yet so I don’t have any Pokemon.” My Jacket was perfectly hiding my Pokeball so I lied easily.

“Oh, then sorry for disturbing you. Come on Jessie.” James said and the three ran away quickly.

I stared at the running figures, “If they are from some villain organization, then I pity their future. What a bunch of idiots, still I should call officer Jenny and tell her about it.”

I called officer Jenny and told her about this incident, she assured me that she will catch those clowns of Team Rocket. I reached Mt. Moon just before sunset, I decided to explore the caves in hope of getting another pokemon.

I found some Geodude, Sandslash, Zubat and Paras in the cave but nothing of interest. Finally, I reached a cave filled with a big shining Moonstone and many Cleffa, Clefairy and Clefable dancing around it, it was a nice view and set up my tent nearby. As the moonlight fall on the Moonstone, small Moonstone pieces broke out of it, many Cleffa and Clefairy used it to evolve, I also collected a pair of Moonstone with the permission of the leader Clefable.

XXXXXX

_AN: - I am hoping to make Harry a good trainer but not OP. I will try to include the movies in this story but I will be skipping all of the filler episodes of Pokemon anime._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Cerulean city was a beautiful city, the Cerulean city gym specializes in Water type pokemon, I don’t have any Grass or Electric type to help me in this upcoming gym battle but I wasn’t someone to back down from a challenge. After checking up my pokemon in the pokemon centre I headed straight for the gym, but surprisingly a load of people were also entering the gym.

After entering there I found out that the three sisters of gym leader are doing an underwater performance, I decided to enjoy the show before challenging the gym leader for battle. This was the first time I saw an underwater performance with pokemon so I can’t judge on it but in my view, it was good. Once the audience left the gym I headed toward the battlefield to challenge the gym leader.

“Hello, I am Misty Waterflower, gym leader of Cerulean city gym.” The orange haired girl introduced herself.

“Hey, I am Harry Potter. I am here to challenge you for the Cascade Badge.” I replied.

Misty nodded and told one of her sister to referee the match, “This pokemon battle will be three on three pokemon battle between gym leader Misty and the challenger Harry, let the battle begin.”

The battlefield was a swimming pool with some tiles floating above water, Misty started first. “Dewgong come out.”

I decided to start with Psyduck, maybe it will evolve during this battle. “Psyduck I choose you.”

Misty started the battle, “Dewgong use Aurora Beam.”

Harry grinned, “Psyduck get underwater and dodge it, then use Disable.”

Psyduck quickly got underwater and let the nearby water freeze with Aurora Beam, he then used Disable to stop Dewgong from using Aurora Beam.

“Dewgong hit it with an Iron Tail.” Psyduck didn’t get a chance to dodge and was hit with a powerful Iron Tail.

“Psyduck use Cross Chop.” I called out.

Misty countered, “Match it with another Iron Tail.” The two pokemon collided with their respective attacks, both the attacks were of same power and the pokemon were thrown back.

Suddenly Psyduck was covered in a glowing white light and it evolved into a Golduck. I grinned, “Good job Golduck, now finish it with Focus Punch.”

Golduck hit Dewgong with a powerful Focus Punch after which Dewgong didn’t get up.

Referee announced, “Dewgong is unable to battle, gym leader select your next pokemon.”

Misty recalled Dewgong, “Poliwhirl come out.”

“Golduck use Hydro Pump.” I commanded.

“Poliwhirl dodge it and use Brick Break, then follow it up with Body Slam.” Misty countered

Poliwhirl was very quick in water and he dodged the Hydro Pump and hit Golduck with Brick Break. Poliwhirl was about to Body Slam but Harry countered, “Golduck stop it in mid-air with psychic, and then use Aerial Ace.”

Golduck stopped Poliwhirl in mid-air and hit it with Aerial Ace but Misty countered it, “Poliwhirl use Counter.”

Poliwhirl hit Golduck with double power, knocking it out. “Golduck is unable to battle, challenger select your next pokemon.”

I recalled Golduck, “Well done Golduck, Charmander it’s your turn.”

Misty looked at me, “A fire type, are you sure.” I nodded, “As you wish, Poliwhirl Hydro Pump.”

“Charmander, it’s time to test your new move in a real battle use Dragon Rage.” I commanded. The two powerful attacks cancelled each other, “Good, now Iron Tail.”

Misty replied, “Oh no you won’t, Poliwhirl Ice Beam.”

I cursed, “Shit, dodge it Charmander.” Charmander nearly dodged the attack but still the attack scratched Charmander’s back.

“Poliwhirl use Body Slam.” Misty commanded.

“Charmander use Counter.” Charmander let Poliwhirl hit him and then he hit back with double power.

“Let’s end this Poliwhirl hydro Pump.” Misty shouted.

I commanded, “Charmander it’s time to finish it, Thunder Punch.”

Charmander nailed a powerful Thunder Punch on Poliwhirl but Poliwhirl hit Charmander with a Hydro Pump, both the pokemon fell down with swirl in their eyes.

“Both pokemon are unable to battle, call out your last pokemon.” Referee announced.

“Wartortle come out.” Misty released her pokemon.

“It’s all up to you Hedwig.” I released Hedwig from her ball.

Misty stared at Hedwig, “Wow a Togekiss, they are very rare especially in Kanto. No matter, Wartortle use Ice Beam.”

“Hedwig dodge it with Extreme speed and then Sky Attack.” I commanded.

The Ice Beam missed Hedwig and Wartortle was hit with a sky attack.

“Wartortle Aqua Tail quick.” Hedwig didn’t get the chance to dodge and was hit with Aqua Tail.

“Hedwig you all right.” I asked and Hedwig nodded in response. “Hedwig use Disarming voice.”

Wartortle was hit with the disarming voice, making it confused. “Focus Wartortle.”

I grinned, “This is our chance Hedwig, use Aura Sphere.” The Aura Sphere slammed onto Wartortle but surprisingly he was still standing albeit barely.

Misty frowned, “Give it your all Wartortle, use Skull Bash.”

I looked at Hedwig, “This is it girl, use Aerial Ace and combine it with Steel Wing.”

The two pokemon moved toward each other at high velocity, just as Wartortle came near Hedwig she disappeared missing the Skull Bash by mere inches and then rammed the Steel Wings from behind. Wartortle fell down but this time it didn’t get up.

“Wartortle is unable to battle, hence winner of this battle is the challenger Harry Potter.” Referee announced the end of the battle.

Misty came toward me and gave the cascade badge, “That was one hell of a battle, I wish you luck for the league.”

“Thanks Misty.” With that I left Cerulean city gym.

XXXXXX

After checking up his pokemon in the Cerulean city pokemon centre I didn’t waste any time in leaving for Vermillion city. On the route I faced many trainers, some were just beginners with no experience and some gave my pokemon a very good challenge, one of them was AJ.

AJ had a different style of training his pokemon, he loved all of his pokemon but he was very hard on them. If I didn’t know that he deeply cared for his pokemon I would have reported him for pokemon abuse, he was one tough challenge but thankfully Hedwig was able to overcome his Sandslash.

I was on a winning streak of almost 73 pokemon battle and I got some good amount of poke credits from winning those battles, mainly the two gym battles. But as all good things comes to an end so did my winning streak, I was beaten by an experienced trainer, who used his Dragonite and Blastoise to defeat all of my pokemons, that was one humiliating loss.

I set up my camp near a clear area, I decided to fill my and my pokemons stomach before training. While looking for wood to burn I came across a strong looking Nidorino, “A strong poison type will be a good addition in my team, it will also be a ground type once it evolves.”

I released Charmander to battle with Nidorino, “I think you are close to evolving Charmander, maybe this battle will give you the build-up you need to evolve. I can’t let Charmander touch Nidorino body except with Metal Claw and Iron Tail.” Charmander nodded and eyed Nidorino.

Nidorino charged forward with Horn Attack, it wanted to test his opponent. Charmander met Nidorino head on with Metal Claw. Charmander was a bit more powerful than Nidorino due to which Nidorino was thrown back. Nidorino growled and attacked with Poison Sting but Charmander burned those Stings with Ember.

Nidorino and Charmander eyed each other, suddenly used Water Pulse and Charmander was caught by surprise. “Wow, Water Pulse must be Nidorino’s egg move. Don’t back down Charmander, use Fire Fang.”

Charmander jumped and attacked Nidorino with Fire Fang but Nidorino dodged the attack and nailed Charmander with Poison jab. “Come on Charmander we can do it, use Ember.” I encouraged.

Charmander didn’t attack and stared at Nidorino then suddenly he was covered in a white light and he evolved into a Charmeleon, “Yeah, that’s what I am talking about, finish it Charmeleon.” I cheered.

Charmeleon took a deep breath and released a long steam of fire on Nidorino, knocking it out. “That was one hell of a Flamethrower Charmeleon.” Charmeleon gave me a toothy grin as I captured Nidorino in an empty pokeball.

I released Nidorino and healed his injuries, and then I released all of my other pokemons, “Well everyone, meet Nidorino our newest team member.” As others greeted Nidorino I intervened, “Let’s eat first then we can discuss about other things.”

After a good meal and some much needed rest, I checked Nidorino through my Pokedex.

**“Nidorino, the Poison Pin Pokémon. The evolved form of the male Nidoran. Its highly developed horn is extremely powerful. Its horn is harder than diamond. If it punctures an enemy, it pumps powerful venom into the wound. It is easily angered. By swinging its well-developed horn wildly, it can even punch through diamond.**

**Abilities- Poison Point, Rivalry, Hustle (Hidden Ability)**

**Known Moves- Double Kick, Poison Sting, Poison Jab, Horn Attack, Venoshock, Helping Hand, Toxic Spikes, Water Pulse, Confusion, Head Smash.”**

“You have got some good moves Nidorino.” I commented, “I think you should try to learn Drill Run next, come we should start your training.” I spent the rest of the day in training all of my pokemons.

The next pokemon I caught was another Kanto starter, especially the water type starter, Squirtle. I found Squirtle hiding behind a tree near a lake where I was making food, he kept staring at the food all the while I was preparing it.

“Hey Squirtle, why don’t you come over and join me instead of staring at the food.” I jokingly called out. Squirtle came out of hiding and rubbed her hand behind his head in embarrassment, “Come on I have enough food for all of us.” He came running happily.

After finishing our meal, he came toward me and pointed at the empty pokeball attached to my belt. “So, you want to join my team.” Squirtle nodded eagerly, “We will train hard, are you ready for that.” Squirtle nodded his head, his eyes full of determination, “Well then, welcome to the team.” With that I tapped the empty pokeball on his head successfully capturing it.

“Let’s check you out.” I used my pokedex to scan Squirtle.

**“Squirtle. This Tiny Turtle Pokémon draws its long neck into its shell to launch incredible water attacks with amazing range and accuracy, the blasts can be quite powerful. Squirtle’s shell is not merely used for protection. The shell’s rounded shape and the grooves on its surface help minimize resistance in water, enabling this Pokémon to swim at high speeds. This Squirtle is a male.**

**Abilities- Torrent, Rain Dish (Hidden Ability)**

**Known moves- Tackle, Water Gun, Aqua Tail, Water Pulse, Rain Dance, Rapid Spin, Protect.”**

On the route to Vermillion city, I was stuck in open place during a rainy night. I decided to find a shelter to be safe from the storm, after searching for a long time I finally found a lighthouse.

The moment I entered the lighthouse I was shocked to find the ancient pokemon Kabuptos, I was just about to release Golduck to fight with it when it talked in a young man voice. “Wait, I am not a Kabuptos. I was just wearing Kabuptos costume to get the feel of it, can you please help me to get out of it.”

I stared at the man wearing Kabuptos costume for a second then I took some photo with my Pokedex, “Well I can say that I have seen a Kabuptos.” After that I helped the man take out the tight costume.

“Thanks for the help, my name is Bill and I am a pokemon researcher and watcher.” The man introduced himself.

“Oh, I am Harry Potter from Pallet town, I was on my way to Vermillion city but I have to take a detour toward here due to the storm.” I replied.

“No problem, you can spend the night here. I have heard about you from prof Oak, you are one of the four trainers who got a starter from him this year.” I nodded.

“Hey Bill, can I call prof Oak? I haven’t called him since viridian city.” I asked.

Bill replied happily, “Sure.”

I made a call to prof Oak from Bill’s computer, “Oh, hello Harry. You last called when you were in Viridian city and I see you have met one of my bright students, Bill.”

“Hello prof, I was on my way to Vermillion city but I came here due to the storm.” I replied.

Prof Oak nodded, “So how many badges do you have? I haven’t gotten any pokemon from you.”

“I got the Boulder Badge and Cascade Badge professor. I caught a Nidorino and a Squirtle, so it makes my total tally as six. I will send you one pokemon when I find a new pokemon to catch.” I answered.

“Ah I see, you are catching pokemon that suits you. Blue, Red and Leaf have caught many pokemons.” Prof Oak said.

“I will go with quality over quantity prof, I don’t want to catch many pokemons that I couldn’t handle to train.” I replied.

“Good choice, every trainer has their own style, I also used to do the same that you are doing. Well good luck then and do call once in a while.”

“Sure prof.” and with that I disconnected the call.

Just at that moment something ran towards me and somehow got inside my pokedex, I looked over my pokedex in every possible angle but couldn’t find anything. Just then Bill came running, “Ah Harry have you seen a Porygon.”

I looked at my pokedex, “I think it got inside my pokedex.”

Bill laughed, “Come out Porygon.” The artificial pokemon manifested out of my pokedex in front of me. “I got Porygon when I bought a system, it has been staying in this lighthouse for many years.” He said while petting the artificial pokemon. “Hey, I have an idea. Harry why don’t you take Porygon and let him stay in your Pokedex, Porygon are not allowed to fight in official league battles but it can stay and travel with you and it also won’t count as your seventh pokemon, it will be a part of your pokedex.”

I had no problem with it, “Sure I can keep Porygon.” I pointed my pokedex at Porygon and scanned it.

**“A Pokémon that consists entirely of programming code, capable of moving freely in cyberspace. It is capable of reverting itself entirely back to program data in order to enter cyberspace. A Porygon is copy-protected so it cannot be duplicated. It is genderless.**

**Abilities- Download, Trace, Analytic (Hidden Ability)**

**Known moves- Conversion, Tackle, Psybeam, Recycle, Magnet Rise, Signal Beam, Discharge, Lock-On, Tri Attack, Zap Cannon.”**

XXXXX

After a weeklong travel I finally reached Vermillion city, it took me much longer than I expected but I was able to do a lot of training. Surprisingly the pokemon centre was a bit more crowded than usual, I gave my pokemon to nurse Joy, “Hey nurse joy, is there something going on because this centre is looking busier than usual.”

Nurse joy answered, “Have you heard of St. Anne?”

I nodded, “Yes, from what I remember it is one of the biggest luxury cruise ship, isn’t it?”

“Yes, St. Anne is docking in Vermillion city in a few days. The league is conducting a small tournament in the ship where trainers are allowed to take a trip in the luxury ship.” Nurse Joy answered.

I was gobsmacked, “Damn, it would be way too expensive?”

“Yes, but league is working with Silph co. to organize the tournament. Rumour has it that the winner of the tournament will get a pokemon from another region.” She told me.

“I don’t think most trainers can afford to enter that ship, let alone go on a trip.” I commented.

Nurse Joy laughed, “True, that’s why the league is giving free tickets to anyone who beat Vermillion city gym leader Lt. Surge for the Thunder Badge. Surge isn’t going easy on any trainer, from what I know he only had 5 tickets and only two have beaten him to get the ticket. If you are strong enough you should try to get a ticket.”

I nodded, “Well, looks like I have got another incentive to beat Lt. Surge.”

After getting my pokemon back I headed straight for the gym, I had to wait in line for my turn as there was a long queue. Surprisingly the queue was shortening quickly, “Nurse Joy was telling the truth, Surge isn’t going easy.”

After waiting for half an hour, I finally came face to face with Lt. Surge, gym leader of Vermillion city gym. He was a tall muscular man wearing military clothes, the look he gave was pretty scary for any normal child but I wasn’t normal. Even if my body is of a 13 year old, my mind is older than a century and I have been in war.

“Another runt, come laddy show me what you got. This will be a three on three pokemon battle, that is if you can beat even one of my pokemon.” Lt. Surge barked loudly.

So, he wanted to scare me well then two can play the game, “Ohhh! I am scared.” I said sarcastically, “Please my Orphanage matron was scarier than you. Are you battling or scaring the children to defeat?”

Surge grinned, “I like your spunk kid, come let’s see if you can walk the talk. Electabuzz get ready to battle.”

I decided to start with Nidorino, “It’s time Nidorino.”

Electabuzz started with Thunder Punch but Nidorino dodged it at the last moment and nailed a Poison Jab. Electrabuzz gritted his teeth in pain but hit Nidorino with Ice punch on Surge’s command. I commanded Nidorino to use Toxic Spikes over the field, the battlefield was laced with poison hurting Electabuzz regularly.

“Electabuzz Thunder.” Surge shouted.

Nidorino didn’t get any chance to dodge and was hit with a powerful thunder, both the pokemons were panting, feeling the toll of the battle. Surge commanded Electabuzz to use Hammer arm, I instructed Nidorino to hit it back with Counter. Both Pokemon hit each other with all the power they could muster, at last Nidorino and Electabuzz stared at each other and fell down together with swirl in their eyes.

Surge recalled Electabuzz, “You have got guts kid, I’ll give you that. But you aren’t beating me this easy, Magneton come forward to the battlefield.”

I recalled Nidorino, “Good work Nidorino, you did your job. Surge I don’t like easy things, go Eevee.”

Magneton didn’t waste any time and started the battle with Flash Cannon, but Eevee quickly dug underground to dodge. Eevee suddenly came out from behind Magneton and used Bite on it, Magneton made screeching sound due to the pain but was finally able to threw off Eevee.

“Don’t let it get away use Signal Beam.” Surge shouted.

“Again Eevee, go underground.” I instructed Eevee and she was fast enough to dig and dodge the Signal Beam.

This time she came just on the right side of Magneton and hit it with a Shadow Ball, but this time Surge didn’t let Eevee get away as Magneton used Lock-On to prevent Eevee from escaping underground and then hit it with a Zap Cannon.

I watched helplessly as Eevee cried out in pain, but she didn’t back down. Eevee got up ready to continue the fight, she attacked Magneton again with Bite but this time she kept a good hold on Magneton. After many tries Magneton was still unable to get rid of Eevee, “Magneton use Thunder on yourself.” Surge commanded.

Eevee didn’t get any chance to get out of the way, both Magneton and Eevee were hit with Thunder. Magneton slowly got up but Eevee was completely knocked out with swirl in her eyes.

I recalled Eevee, “It’s all up to you buddy.” My last pokemon was Charmeleon.

Charmeleon didn’t waste any time and hit Magneton with a Flamethrower, knocking it out.

Surge recalled Magneton, “You are good kid, I’ll give you that but it’s time for my final pokemon. Raichu bring me victory.”

Raichu started with quick attack but Charmeleon met it head on with Metal Claw, both pokemon were equal in power and their respective attacks were evenly matched. Raichu rushed forward and used Iron Tail but Charmeleon also countered it with his own Iron Tail.

They were evenly matched, I had to gain an upper hand somehow and quickly too. Raichu tried using Brick Break but Charmeleon dodged at the last moment and hit Raichu with a powerful Flamethrower.

Raichu was in pain, burn marks were visible on his body but he wasn’t backing down from the fight, Charmeleon used Dragon Pulse but Raichu countered it with Thunder.

Surge grinned, “I think it’s time to finish this battle, Raichu full power Volt Tackle.”

I replied, “You are right Surge it’s time to end this battle and I will be the winner, Charmeleon use full power Flare Blitz.”

The two pokemon collided with their respective attacks, the powerful attack nearly destroyed the battlefield. When the smoke cleared both pokemon were seen standing on their knees but barely, after a few moment Raichu fell down unconscious making Harry winner of the battle.

I returned Charmeleon to his pokeball, “You were awesome as always buddy.”

“I like you kid, here the Thunder Badge and the free luxury ticket for St. Anne.” He handed me the badge and ticket, “Good for the league and the tournament on that big ship.”

I nodded, “Thanks for the battle Surge.” With that I headed out of the gym.

XXXXXX

_AN: - Porygon won’t be a part of Harry’s team, it is just tagging along in Harry’s pokedex._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After the gruelling match with Lt. Surge for the Thunder badge, I decided to train I pokemon for the upcoming tournament on St. Anne which was going to dock in Vermillion city in about a week. Hedwig is my first pokemon and by far the strongest, I decided to teach her two strong fairy type moves, Fairy Wind and Moonblast. These attacks are some of the most powerful fairy type attacks and it would be beneficial against any dragon pokemon I fight against.

 Charmeleon was nearly equal in strength with Hedwig, I decided to work on his Inferno and Focus Punch, Inferno. Inferno would be another powerful fire type move in Charmeleon attack list, Focus Punch is a very strong fighting type attack and I knew that Charmeleon did have the strength to use this attack effectively.

I wasn’t sure about what eeveelution my Eevee wanted to be, so I started showing her all of the known evolved form of Eevee to her in my Pokedex. Eevee wasn’t interested in Joltreon, Flareon or Vaporeon, she rejected those the moment she saw it. Ironically, she found Sylveon a bit too girly and Leafeon too cute, she decided against becoming Espeon. So, at last she had to choose between Glaceon and Umbreon, and after much staring on photos of Glaceon and Umbreon she decided to evolve into Umbreon. After her decision I started training her in night as I could feel that her time to evolve was close.

Golduck was one of my versatile pokemon. He has a split personality, sometime he will play prank on me or his teammates but other time he will became serious and meditate silently and alone to work on his psychic power. Golduck was trying to work on her psychic moves on her own so I started focusing on her speed and attacks of different types. He was strong enough to learn some powerful fighting type moves like Brick Break, Cross Chop and Focus Blast, he already had a good range of water and ice type attacks.

Nidorino was growing rapidly, his Water Pulse was one surprising attack and he also learned Rain Dance from Squirtle. So, I decided to work on teaching him Thunderbolt and Thunder in electric type and Ice Beam and Blizzard in ice type. At the rate Nidorino was going, I felt that he would be ready to evolve around my time I get my sixth badge.

Squirtle was the youngest pokemon in my team but he was the most hyperactive pokemon in my team, he loved eating a lot but he also gave his all while training. He learnt many water and ice type attacks from Golduck, surprisingly he also learnt Aura Sphere from Hedwig. I mostly worked on Squirtle’s defence, I want to make him my defence specialist with some serious attack power as he evolves.

Porygon was a mystery to me, he usually browses through my pokedex when I am not using my pokedex and learn attacks on his own in its own pace. But he always communicated through my pokedex when he needed something and right now he wanted to evolve to Porygon2. Porygon needed an Up-Grade to evolve but Up-Grade wasn’t something that was available in Pokemart, so I called Bill and prof Oak to help me in finding an Up-Grade for Porygon.

I fought many trainers in Vermillion city but none gave me the challenge that I faced while battling with Lt. Surge for the Thunder Badge, one trainer used a newly caught Corsola against me in battle.

“Hey, your pokemon are strong man.” The boy said, “but I just wanted to test my Corsola I recently caught in a pokemon battle, so thanks for the battle.”

“No problem, by the way where did you caught your Corsola?” I asked.

“There is a small ship that daily goes to the ocean for the trainers that want to do some fishing, there is a chance that you will get a rare pokemon. I got corsola from there.” He replied.

I nodded, “Hmm, I think I will go fishing tomorrow, thanks for the information.”

“No problem.”

XXXXXX

The next day I reached the Vermillion city dock and found the ship which was scheduled to head in to the ocean with trainers, the entry fees was 500 poke credits. Thankfully today there were very few trainers on the ship, I wasn’t sure what I wanted to catch as I already had two strong water type pokemon but I decided to treat this fishing trip as a vacation.

The day went by but I didn’t find anything that I would have liked to catch, I caught a few Corsola, Horsea and Magikarps but I wasn’t interested in them. I saw many other trainers catching Seel, Horsea and even some Corsola, one trainer got lucky and caught a Lanturn.

Just before the ship was getting ready return back my luck shined, the pokemon that caught my fishing rod was a Dratini. I didn’t waste any time and released Hedwig to fight the Dratini.

Dratini sped towards Hedwig with Aqua Jet, in reply Hedwig rushed towards the Dratini with Extreme Speed. The two pokemon collided but Hedwig was stronger as a result Dratini was thrown back, Dratini steadied herself and used Dragon Rush. Hedwig let the Dragon Rush hit her and it didn’t hurt her at all as it was a dragon type move and she was a part fairy type.

Dratini saw that her Dragon Rush didn’t affect Hedwig at all and she knew she was fighting a losing battle, Hedwig used Dazzling gleam followed up by Aura Sphere to knock out the Dratini. I quickly used an empty pokeball to catch Dratini, “Finally, I have a dragon type.”

After returning to the pokemon centre I immediately called prof Oak.

“Hello Harry, I was actually waiting for your call. From where did you caught a Dratini?” prof asked.

I grinned, “I heard about a ship that takes trainer to the ocean and I decided to go on it, just as we were about to return I got lucky.”

Prof Oak nodded, “Yes, you are indeed lucky. Dratini are very rare, there are some sightings of it in the Safari zone lake but they are extremely hard to catch after all they are pseudo legendry pokemon.”

“I know professor, that’s why I fought Dratini with Hedwig.”

Prof Oak smiled, “Ah, good choice. Togekiss is fairy type and ideal to fight Dratini, your Dratini is quite mature too and I think she will be evolving into a Dragonair soon.”

Now, that was good news, “Thanks for the information professor, can you please send me Dratini, I will be transferring Squirtle to you.”

Prof Oak nodded, “Sure.”

After exchanging Squirtle for Dratini I released the dragon pokemon from her ball, “Hey Dratini, I am Harry. I want to be the very best pokemon trainer in the world and from now on I will be your trainer.” Dratini stared at me. “You are weak against fairy type, aren’t you?” Dratini reluctantly nodded, “No need to worry, we will work on your weakness and I am sure you will have no problem in beating any Fairy or Ice type pokemon, this I promise to you.”

Dratini smiled happily at me, “Well then welcome to my family.” I took out my pokedex and scanned Dratini.

**“Dratini, the Dragon Pokémon. Dratini sheds its skin as it grows, often doing so while hidden behind large powerful waterfalls. Dratini continually melts and sloughs off its old skin. It does so because the life energy within its body steadily builds to reach uncontrollable levels. This Dratini is a female.**

**Abilities- Shed Skin, Marvel Scale (Hidden Ability)**

**Known moves- Thunder Wave, Twister, Dragon Rage, Agility, Dragon Tail, Aqua Tail, Dragon Dance, Outrage, Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Rush, Extreme Speed, Water Pulse, Brutal Swing.”**

“Hmm, prof Oak was right, you are very much mature and you have got some powerful moves.” Dratini smiled smugly, “What you need is a bit of variety, I think I will start by teaching you Thunderbolt and Flamethrower. What do you say?” Dratini nodded happily.

XXXXXX

Dratini like Eevee was a quick learner, she quickly mastered Thunderbolt and Thunder, Charmeleon helped her in learning Flamethrower and Fire Blast, Hedwig and Golduck helped her in resisting fairy and Ice type attacks which were her main weakness. Charmeleon learnt Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse and Outrage from Dratini.

The day St. Anne was scheduled to dock in Vermillion city, there was a massive crowd waiting to see the luxury ship. I collected my pokemons from Nurse Joy after their check up and was about to head out to board the ship when I saw two familiar persons arguing, Red and Blue were busy in a heated battle of words so

I decided to interrupt them, “Hello Red, Blue, it’s good to see you guys again.”

Red replied happily, “Oh, hello Harry. Are you going on St. Anne too?”

I nodded, “Yes, I will be competing in the St. Anne tournament. What about you two?”

“I got the last ticket from Lt. Surge.” Red replied cheerfully.

Blue huffed, “What’s the big deal? I was the first to beat him and get the ticket.”

“Well, we travel on foot and you are traveling in your car, that’s why you came first.” Red shouted in reply.

Blue ignored him and turned towards me, “You got lucky the first time we battled, face me now and I will show you who’s better.”

“Don’t worry if you are good enough we will face each other in the St. Anne Tournament.” Blue huffed and left us. “Let’s go Red, I don’t want to miss the ship.”

Red nodded, “Definitely not.”

The St. Anne was an impressive ship, I have travelled in many luxury ships in my world and I can definitely say St Anne was one of the best luxury ships but not the best. I clearly remember a luxury ship that was created by the combined effort of Japan and USA based on the lost city of Atlantis, it was a massive ship which contained about 30 thousand luxurious room, it was a truly a work of an art and the best luxury ship on my list.

A tall, clean shaven sailor was guarding the entrance to the ship, “Your tickets, please.” Me and Red handed over our ticket to the sailor, he scanned our tickets and replied, “Harry Potter, you will be staying in Room no. 420 that’s on the fourth floor. Redrick Ketchum your room no. is 435, on fourth floor. Directions can be found in most part of the ship or you can ask any of our staff, if you require any kind of assistance you can call any of our assistance. Have a safe and pleasant journey.”

I looked at the map of the ship, or rooms were almost at the very top of the ship, just a stairway away from the deck. The entire ship reeked of wealth and elegance, it was the pinnacle of luxury, Red looked at me, “I am going to enjoy my time here, I’ll see you later Harry.” With that he was gone.

I decided to stroll around the ship, most of the people I found were wealthy people who bought the ticket to board the ship. I didn’t find many trainers in the ship. Soft, rich carpet made up the floors of the ship, there were many beautiful paintings spread over the walls, the ship was decorated with many glass sculptures of pokemons.

After roaming on the halls of the ship I finally reached my room, the room was very big and it gave a good view of the ocean, I decided to take some rest in the king size soft and comfortable bed before the ship starts it voyage.

The tournament was scheduled to start in the evening, I spent the rest of the day browsing through all the shops and facilities provided in the ship. I finally settled near a swimming pool, Red chose that moment to join me.

“So, Harry what other pokemon have you caught?” He asked.

“Well my Charmander and Psyduck evolved into Charmeleon and Golduck, I also caught a Nidorino and Squirtle on my way to Vermillion city and recently I caught a Dratini while fishing in the ocean.” I replied.

Red made a perfect imitation of Magikarp at the mention of Dratini, “Wow, they are super rare. I am hoping to find one in Safari zone but there hasn’t been any recent spotting of Dratini in Safari zone lake.”

I laughed, “Yeah, I got lucky. What about you?”

“Well my Charmander is now a Charmeleon and my Pikachu doesn’t want to evolve. I also caught a Pidgeotto, Growlithe, Onix, Diglett, Krabby and a Bulbasaur.” Red answered.

I spent the rest of the day talking with Red, after having my lunch and feeding my pokemon I headed toward the battle stadium for the tournament. There were only 20 trainers taking part in the tournament, most of them looked like kid of rich people who bought tickets to part in the tournament instead of defeating Surge.

A well looking man climbed up the podium, “Good evening everyone, I Dante will be your host and the announcer for the upcoming pokemon battle tournament. First of all, I would like to welcome Mr Ralph, owner of Silph co.” An old but wealthy looking man waved his hands from his seat while everyone clapped. “Mr Ralph coordinated with the Pokemon League to make this tournament possible, I would also like to welcome one and all boarding the prestigious St. Anne.”

As the clapping’s slowed down the announcer continued, “We have 20 talented trainers competing in this tournament, the tournament winner will get 50,000 poke credits, set of all evolution stone and mainly a mystery pokemon egg.” Now that was quite a prize, “I am not sure that egg will hatch into which wonderful pokemon but I am told that it isn’t native to Kanto, isn’t that exciting?”

“All of the 20 trainers will be randomly divided into 4 group of 5 trainers each, you will have to compete with the other 4 trainers in your group, the one with the most number of wins will advance to the semi-finals. Now pay close attention to the screen to know your groups.” I was placed in group 3, Red was in first group and Blue was in fourth group. “Each trainer will be having their group battles today and tomorrow we will have our semi-final and final, for today’s all the battle will be one on one pokemon battle so chose your pokemon wisely.”

“So, without waiting any further let the tournament begins.” Dante shouted as the audience cheered.

As I watched the battles I found out that I was right, most trainers were inexperienced and looked like they were battling for the first time. In my first battle I was against a girl name Jace and her Oddish, I faced her with Hedwig. It was a very easy battle, Jace ordered Oddish to use Razor Leaf and I countered with Aura Sphere. The attack was very weak, Hedwig’s Aura Sphere easily overpowered the Razor Leaf and hit Oddish knocking it out.

My next battle was with a boy named Dave, I decide to use Nidorino against Dave’s Vulpix. Dave commanded Vulpix to continuously use Ember till it het Nidorino. Vulpix was very young and his Ember was weak and slow, Nidorino didn’t have any problem in dodging all the Ember attacks. Once the Vulpix was tired, Nidorino ended the battle with a Poison Jab.

My third battle was against another boy, Damian. Damian used his Charmander against my Eevee, Charmander tried his best but Eevee was better battler. This battle was longer than my previous two battles but in the end Eevee came on top, fixing my position in the semi-finale.

My last battle was against a girl named Jessica and her Paras, Charmeleon didn’t face any problem in defeating her. Similarly, from the other three group the winners were Red, Blue and another girl, Daisy.

The next day I decided to take a break from training and let my pokemon rest before the battle, in the evening Dante welcomed everyone again. “Welcome back everyone for the Semi-finals and finals of the pokemon tournament, we have our four semi-finalist who won in their respective groups. Three of our semi-finalist are from the same place, Pallet Town and our last semi-finalist is from Lavender town. The semi-finals will be a two on two battle and finally the finals will be three on three pokemon battles, the battlers will be matched randomly, let’s see who faces whom.”

The first semi-final match was between Blue and Daisy and next was my battle with Red.  Gary used his Fearow and Rhydon against Daisy’s Beedrill and Elekid, Daisy was much better than other trainers in the tournament but Gary didn’t have any difficulty in defeating her.

I took my place in the battlefield against Red, “Give it your best Red.”

Red grinned, “You too Harry.”

“This semi-final battle between Red and Harry will be two on two pokemon battle, trainer start the battle.” Referee started the battle.

“Pikachu, I choose you.” Pikachu jumped from Red’s shoulder to the battlefield.

I nodded and released my first pokemon, “Eevee you are on.”

Pikachu started with Quick Attack, Eevee replied with her own Quick Attack, both pokemon were equal in speed and strength.

“Pikachu Dig.” Red shouted.

“Keep your eyes sharp Eevee, he can come from anywhere.” I instructed.

Pikachu got the upper hand and came out behind Eevee and hit her with an Iron Tail, Eevee cried out in pain but got up ready to fight again. Pikachu used Thunder but Eevee dodged with agility and hit Pikachu back with Iron Tail.

Both Pikachu and Eevee stared at each other, “Pikachu Electro ball, let’s go.”

My eyes widened, “Eevee Double Team quick, and then Shadow Ball.”

Eevee dodged the Electro Ball by making copies of herself and hit Pikachu with multiple Shadow Ball. I thought that Pikachu was done for but somehow, he still got up.

Suddenly Eevee was covered in white light and evolved into an Umbreon, I grinned, “Good work girl. Let’s finish this Umbreon, use Giga Impact.”

“Pikachu, give it all you got Volt Tackle.” Red shouted.

The two pokemon collided in high speed with their respective attack creating an explosion, as the dust cleared both pokemons were lying on the ground. After some moments Umbreon got up, Pikachu also tried to stand but fell down unconscious.

“Pikachu is unable to battle.” Referee announced.

“That is one strong and determined Pikachu you got their Red.” I commented.

Red nodded as he picked up Pikachu from the battlefield, “I know. Charmander, I choose you.”

I returned Umbreon, “You have done your part girl, come out Hedwig.”

Charmeleon didn’t waste any time in firing a hot torrent of fire at Hedwig, but Hedwig dodged the Flamethrower by flying up in the air.

“Hedwig use Steel Wing.” I shouted.

“Charmeleon, use Metal Claw” Red countered.

Hedwig and Charmeleon tried to overpowered each other with their respective attack, neither giving other an inch. As both pokemon broke up Hedwig used Future Sight but Charmeleon used that moment to hit her with Iron Tail.

Hedwig retaliated with a combination of Steel Wing and Aerial Ace, but Charmeleon quickly got up.

“Charmeleon Inferno.”

“Hedwig use Moonblast.”

The two powerful fire and fairy type attack met creating an explosion, just at that moment Future Sight found it’s mark. Charmeleon was hurt but he stood up again.

“Don’t give up Charmeleon, Fire Blast go.” Red cheered.

“I think it’s time to finish this battle Hedwig, dodge the Fire Blast and use Sky Attack with Steel Wing.” I commanded.

Hedwig flied up dodging the Fire Blast and then descended with shining Steel Wings and hit Charmeleon, Charmeleon didn’t get up this time.

“Charmeleon is unable to battle and the winner is Harry Potter. Referee announced me as victor.

Red came over, “That was a good battle Harry, good luck for the finals.”

“Thanks Red.” I replied.

After a break of half hour I was ready to battle Blue in the finals. “At last we have our two pokemon, Blue Oak and Harry Potter. Let’s see who win this final and earn the mystery pokemon egg.”

Blue glared at me, “You are not going to win this time.”

I smiled, “We will see Blue, we will see.”

“Trainers this battle will be a three on three pokemon battle, start the battle.” Referee started the battle.

Gary started with Primeape and I started with Golduck. Primeape tried to hit Golduck with a Cross Chop but Golduck stopped him with Psychic and then hit Primeape with Zen Headbutt. The two psychic type attacks hurt Primeape a lot and it retaliated with a surprising Outrage, the Outrage found it’s mark and Golduck cried out in pain.

“Golduck be strong, you can do it.” I tried to encourage him.

Golduck steadied himself and used Ice Beam on my command, the Ice Beam hit its mark and I thought that Primeape was done for but Blue had another card up his sleeve.

“Primeape use Final Gambit.” Gary said.

Final Gambit is a move similar to Explosion as it knocks out the user but also does heavy damage on its opponent, Primeape fell down unconscious taking Golduck down with him.

“Both pokemons are unable to battle, trainers choose your next pokemon.” Referee announced.

Blue released his Growlithe as I released Dratini. “What? How did you get a Dratini?” Blue shouted but I decided to ignore him and focus on the battle.

Blue gritted his teeth, “No matter, I will beat you today. Growlithe Flame Wheel go.”

Growlithe charged forward in a shape of burning wheel but Dratini countered it with Aqua Tail, Growlithe was thrown back. Growlithe used Flame Burst but Dratini countered it with Ice Beam, the Ice Beam overpowered Flame Burst and hit Growlithe.

Blue quickly recalled Growlithe and released Wartortle, I grinned because that was exactly what I wanted.

“Wartortle use Skull Bash.” Blue commanded.

I replied, “Blue let me show you the versatility of a dragon pokemon, Dratini Thunder.”

Wartortle didn’t get any chance to dodge and the powerful Thunder hit him head on, Wartortle cried out in pain and agony.

“Let’s finish it Dratini, use Dragon Rush.” Dratini didn’t gave Wartortle any time to recover and used Dragon Rush on him knocking it out.

“Wartortle is unable to battle.” Referee announced.

 Blue Recalled Wartortle and released Growlithe back. I recalled Dratini, “you did your part girl, Charmeleon go.”

Growlithe used Flame Burst but Charmeleon countered it with Flamethrower, Growlithe was feeling the effect of his battle with Dratini but then he was enveloped in a white light and evolved into Arcanine.

Charmeleon stared at the recently evolved Arcanine and growled in challenge, both pokemon used Flamethrower at the same time and the result was an explosion. Arcanine used the smog to his advantage and hit Charmeleon with Extreme Speed, Charmeleon retaliated with Thunder Punch.

Arcanine used Fire Blast on Charmeleon but Charmeleon countered it with Inferno, the attacks collided and again created smog. This time I took advantage of the smog, Charmeleon hit Arcanine with a combination of Aerial Ace and Dragon Tail knocking it out.

Dante shouted, “We have a winner at last, Harry Potter from Pallet town.”

In the midst of clapping and cheering, Mr Ralph who was the owner of Silph co. handed me and Blue both a box full of all type of evolution stones, and finally I got the main prize, the mysterious pokemon egg. 50,000 poke credits were transferred into my account but I was mostly focused on the blue coloured egg. I didn’t saw Blue afterwards but Red congratulated me on my win, all in all it was a successful trip on the luxurious St. Anne.

XXXXXX

_AN: - Team Rocket is just a new criminal organization so they won’t be playing much part in Kanto region except maybe in the Mewtwo creation arc._

_Harry won’t meet Jessie, James and Meowth like Ash did in anime because those three were always after Pikachu, that’s why the rocket trio will be Red’s headache._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next day St. Anne docked at Port City, I said my goodbyes to Red and started my journey towards Saffron city for my next badge. On the route to Saffron city, I mainly focused on preparing Umbreon and Golduck for my battle with Sabrina. I sent back Nidorino and Charmeleon to prof Oak as I was planning to catch a ghost type pokemon in Lavender city as it was home to many ghost pokemons, also according to nurse Joy the egg I won would be hatching soon.

I was nearly a few miles away from Lavender city when the egg hatched into the electric pokemon Shinx, Shinx was native to Sinnoh region. I petted the newly hatched pokemon happily, it soon fell asleep in my arms. I caught it in an empty pokeball and scanned it with my pokedex.

**“Shinx, the Flash Pokémon. When it senses danger, the hairs on its body light up and it runs away, leaving its opponent dazed. Its forelegs have a muscle-based system of generating electricity. Its body shines if endangered. This Shinx is a female.**

**Abilities- Intimidate, Rivalry, Guts (Hidden Ability)**

**Known moves- Tackle, Charge, Baby Doll Eyes, Spark, Bite, Thunder Fang, Crunch, Fake Tears, Fire Fang, Ice Fang.”**

When I reached Lavender town, the sun was already down so I headed straight toward pokemon centre. Luckily, on my way to the pokemon centre I saw a Misdreavus and I challenged it to a battle with my Umbreon. But Misdreavus had something else in her mind, she came toward me and pointed at the empty pokeball. “So, you don’t want to fight but you want to join my team.” I asked.

Misdreavus nodded her head eagerly, so I caught her with an empty pokeball and used my pokedex to scan her.

**“Misdreavus, the Screech Pokémon. Misdreavus are extremely mischievous and like to cry out at night just to startle people. Misdreavus loves being mischievous by pulling people's hair and shocking them. This Misdreavus is a female.**

**Abilities- Levitate**

**Known moves- Psywave, Astonish, Confuse Ray, Mean Look, Hex, Psybeam, Pain Split, Payback, Shadow Ball, Perish Song, Power Gem, Destiny Bond, Ominous Wind, Shadow Sneak, Sucker Punch, Thunderbolt.”**

I stared at the move list, “Damn she is strong, looks like I got extremely lucky again.”

I stayed in Lavender town for a couple of days to train Golduck, Umbreon and Misdreavus for the gym battle. Misdreavus was a very playful pokemon, when she was in a battle or training she was completely focused but otherwise she always played prank on anyone she liked.

I finally reached Saffron city gym and headed straight for the gym. When I entered the gym, I found the gym leader Sabrina sitting on the other side of the battlefield.

“Welcome Harry Potter, I sensed you when you entered my city.” She said in a soft voice.

“So, the rumours are true, you are a psychic?” I asked.

Sabrina nodded, “Yes, some say I am the strongest but I have felt another psychic in the Kalos region as powerful as me. But I wanted to ask you about the barrier you have on your memories, I can see everything from the day prof Oak found you with your egg but before that everything is hidden.”

“You know, that sounds creepy on so many levels. But, those memories are hidden for a good reason and I would be happy if you don’t pry on those memories.” I replied. “Still, you must know why I am here?”

Sabrina nodded, “Yes, I am ready for our battle.” An elderly man took the place of referee, “The battle will be three on three pokemon battle, I will start first.” With that she released her first pokemon Hypno.

I released Golduck and the battle started, Sabrina was commanding her pokemon with her mind and thus making my job harder. Hypno started with Thunder Wave, Golduck was hit with the Thunder Wave and was unable to move, Hypno used that moment to hit Golduck with Thunder Punch. Despite the pain Golduck got up and used Disable to stop Hypno from using Thunder Punch again. Hypno tried to hit Golduck with a Brick Break but Golduck dodged it and attacked Hypno with Shadow Claw.

Hypno got back up, I told Golduck to use Shadow Claw again but this time Hypno dodged the attack successfully and hit back Goldduck with a Drain Punch. Albeit the pain Golduck got up, I knew that Golduck couldn’t fight much longer so I ordered him to use Confuse Ray.

Hypno was unable to dodge the confuse ray and as a result it was confused. “This is our chance Golduck, use Hydro Pump full power.” The Hydro Pump hit Hypno knocking it out but Golduck also fell down unconscious with exhaustion.

“Both Hypno and Golduck are unable to battle, trainers choose your next pokemon.” Referee announced.

I released Umbreon and Sabrina released her Kadabra. Kadabra started the battle by using Miracle Eye, I was afraid of that but still I ordered Umbreon to use that moment to hit Kadabra with Dark Pulse. Kadabra attacked Umbreon with Energy ball but Umbreon dodged them with Agility and then hit Kadabra with Feint Attack.

Kadabra was on the verge of collapsing but it suddenly teleported near Umbreon and hit her Dazzling Gleam. That last Attack was really powerful and Umbreon was not in a good shape after that attack, “Umbreon, it’s time to finish it girl use Payback.”  Umbreon gathered herself and hit Kadabra with Payback knocking it out.

“Kadabra is unable to battle, Sabrina choose your last pokemon.” Referee announced.

Sabrina recalled Kadabra and sent out her last pokemon, Alakazam. From what I heard, Sabrina’s Alakazam was her starter pokemon and it is on par with Kanto’s champion Lance Dragonite, this was the reason most trainer don’t get the Marsh Badge. I recalled Umbreon quickly and released Misdreavus, “It’s your time to shine Misdreavus.”

Alakazam started with Miracle Eye, Misdreavus tried to use Hex but Alakazam teleported out of the way. Misdreavus tried to use Shadow Ball and then Hex but Alakazam always teleported away at the last moment.

I could see the frustration on Misdreavus face, “Keep calm Misdreavus and be alert, let Alakazam attack first then when you get the chance hit it with Foul Play.”

Misdreavus nodded and waited as Alakazam teleported randomly around Misdreavus, suddenly Alakazam stopped and used Psybeam but Misdreavus dodged it and hit Alakazam with Foul Play. Alakazam teleported away to recover from the attack and then used Future Sight.

Misdreavus used Ominous Wind which hit Alakazam but it replied with Psycho Cut which Misdreavus was unable to dodge. I knew that Alakazam was much stronger so I did the only thing I could to win the battle, “Misdreavus use Destiny Bond.” I could see as Sabrina’s eyes widened when Alakazam was hit with Destiny Bond.

At that moment Future sight hit Misdreavus knocking her out but due to the Destiny Bond Alakazam was also knocked out.

“Both Alakazam and Misdreavus are unable to battle, since challenger has one pokemon remaining the winner is the challenger Harry Potter.” Referee announced my win.

Sabrina came floating towards me and handed me the Marsh Badge, “Thank you for the battle, I haven’t had such an exciting battle in a long time.”

I smiled, “Thanks Sabrina, I would be lying if I said that this wasn’t the toughest battle I ever had.”

Once I reached the pokemon centre I handed the pokeballs of Golduck, Umbreon and Misdreavus to Nurse Joy, afterwards I decided to call prof Oak.

“Hello Harry, congratulation on winning the tournament in St. Anne.” He greeted cheerfully as always.

“Thanks prof Oak, I wanted to tell you that the egg I won in the tournament hatched into a Shinx.”

“Really, that’s good news. But I should thank you for defeating Blue, maybe he will learn from his mistake and accept the reality. I tried many times to control his ego but he just won’t listen to me.” Prof Oak said sombrely.

“No problem prof Oak, oh by the way I got my Marsh Badge.” I replied happily.

Prof Oak looked shocked, “Really, how did you beat her Alakazam? No one has been able to beat her for last two years.”

I grinned, “I recently caught a Misdreavus in Lavender town, Misdreavus used Destiny Bond just before getting knocked out and I won the battle.”

“That was a brilliant plan, well good luck for your next gym battle. One more thing Harry, don’t transfer Shinx to me for few weeks as it’s a new born and it needs time to bond with you.” Prof Oak commented.

“Thanks prof Oak.” With that I ended the call.

XXXXXX

It took me a couple of days to reach Celadon City, but just before I was about to enter the city I was suddenly surrounded by the Team Rocket clowns.

“So, you are still not behind the bars, I thought officer Jenny would have caught you clowns by now.”

 

_♪ **Jessie** : Prepare for trouble! _

**_James_ ** _: Make it double!_

**_Jessie_ ** _: To protect the world from devastation!_

**_James_ ** _: To unite all peoples within our nation!_

**_Jessie_ ** _: To denounce the evils of truth and love!_

**_James_ ** _: To extend our reach to the stars above!_

**_Jessie_ ** _: Jessie!_

**_James_ ** _: James!_

**_Jessie_ ** _: Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!_

**_James_ ** _: Surrender now or prepare to fight!_

**_Meowth_ ** _: Meowth! That's right! ♪_

 

“Not that stupid theme song again, which of you clown wrote this theme song?” I groaned.

“Whom are you calling clown twerp?” Jessie demanded.

“Yeah, we are Team Rocket.” James continued.

“Yes, and we will be taking your pokemon this time, we saw you training with your pokemon.” Meowth stated.

“You know you three are really irritating, Misdreavus come out girl.” I released Misdreavus from her pokeball.

“You can’t beat us, give us your pokeballs or you will taste my Fury Swipes.” Meowth barked.

Misdreavus used Perish Song and put the three in sleep before they could do anything else. I called officer Jenny and handed them to her and I was on my way to the Celadon city gym.

Celadon city gym leader was also a perfume shop owner, she used different type of grass pokemon to make variety of perfumes. I entered the gym and challenged the gym leader Erika for the Rainbow Badge.

Erika nodded, “This battle will be a two on two pokemon battle, the first one to lose two pokemon will lose the battle.” I nodded, “Then let’s start the battle, Vileplume come out.”

I decided to start with my only flying type pokemon, “Hedwig you are up.”

Vileplume started the battle with Petal Dance but Hedwig dodged it with Extreme Speed and attacked with Air Slash which hit Vileplume. Vileplume got up and used Bullet Seed, this time Hedwig was unable to dodge and was hit with the speeding seeds which brought it down.

Hedwig flew up again and used Signal Beam, but Vileplume cancelled it with Energy Ball and then hit Togekiss with Mega Drain. Vileplume drained Hedwig’s energy but after a lot of shuffle Hedwig got out of Vileplume’s grip.

“Hedwig it’s time to finish it, Flame Burst go.” I ordered.

Hedwig didn’t give Vileplume any chance and used Flame Burst at full power knocking it out of the battle.

Erika recalled Vileplume and sent her Ivysaur next. I instructed Hedwig to use Sky Attack but Ivysaur caught her in mid air and slammed her into the ground. Hedwig tried to get away but Ivysaur used Sludge Bomb which knocked Hedwig out.

I recalled Hedwig, “It’s all up to you buddy, go Charmeleon.”

Ivysaur used Sludge Bomb again but Charmeleon cancelled it with Flame Burst, Charmeleon used Fire Blast but Ivysaur cancelled it out with a combination of Venoshock and Sludge Bomb. The two pokemon stared at each other neither backing down an inch, then suddenly Charmeleon was covered in white light and its body changed, he grew up wings, he grew up bigger, Charmeleon finally evolved into one scary looking Charizard.

“Yeah, go Charizard.” I cheered, “Let’s win this, use Flare Blitz.”

Charizard sped towards Ivysaur with Flare Blitz, Ivysaur tried to stop him with his vine whips but Charizard avoided those whips with the new mobility that was provided by its new wings. The Flare Blitz hit Ivysaur knocking it out.

Erika gave me the Rainbow Badge for beating her gym, I thanked her and headed for the pokemon centre to check on my pokemon.

XXXXXX

On the route to Fuchsia city I finally started training Shinx, Shinx already had some great moves so I decided to work on perfecting those moves, he was my only electric type pokemon but he wasn’t mature enough to be in a battle. Nidorino was also coming along nicely, so I finally decided to evolve him to his final stage, I gave Nidorino the Moon Stone I got from Mt. Moon and he evolved into a powerful Nidoking.

It took me a week to travel from Celadon city to Fuchsia city, I reached the city in evening and I was extremely tired from the constant travel, so I decided to take rest and spend the night in pokemon centre. The next morning, I decided to visit Safari zone before going to the gym for my sixth badge, Kanto Safari zone was a special pokemon preserve where trainers were allowed to catch wild pokemon.

When I reached the Safari zone gate I met the caretaker of the Safari zone, “The entry fees to Safari zone is 500 poke credits, you are not allowed to use your own pokeballs and you will take the 30 safari balls provided to you. Battling is not allowed inside, you have to convince the pokemon to come with you on your own.” The old caretaker said.

I nodded and paid 500 poke credits entry fees, the caretaker gave me 30 green coloured pokeballs called Safari Balls and then allowed me to enter the Safari zone. I had whole day to explore area but I was mainly interested in catching my first bug type pokemon, Scyther.

The first pokemon that caught my eye was the leader of a Tauros herd, I knew Tauros was a normal type pokemon but it can be pretty powerful, they are able to learn a wide range of attacks in addition to their natural strength. I decided to try and throw a safari ball at the leader of the Tauros herd, it was a stupid idea but it surprisingly worked and I caught my first pokemon in the safari zone.

It took me another hour roaming around the preserve to finally find the pokemon I was looking for, a Scyther. The Scyther stared at me like he was preparing to fight me, I decided to try and talk things through, “Hey Scyther, sorry I can’t battle you in here. But I am on a journey to become the strongest pokemon trainer in the world, I promise I will train you and make you strong and you will get your fair shares of battle. So, what do you say, will you come with me?” In times like this I wish I had my magic, but after a long staring contest Scyther agreed and I caught him with a safari ball.

There were many pokemon in the preserve but none of them were enticing to me, I found a Pikachu but he was very quick and agile, he ran away the moment he saw me. It was nearly evening and I was sitting near a lake in the safari zone when an interesting scene caught my eye, I saw a Rhydon swimming in the lake. I rubbed my eyes to make sure that I wasn’t dreaming, a rock type pokemon swimming in the lake, I am sure it will even blow the mind of prof Oak. I followed the Rhydon to the other side of the lake, once it came out of the water I approached it with some pokemon food.

The Rhydon eyed me warily but reluctantly accepted the food, “Say Rhydon, would you like to join my team?” I asked warily, Rhydon were known to be temperamental and get angered quickly. Rhydon looked at me quizzically so I elaborated, “I want to be the best pokemon trainer in the world, I can train you and make you even stronger than you are now, I will take care of you and you won’t have to worry about food too.” Rhydon considered my words then pointed at the pokemon food packet which I handed over to Rhydon, Rhydon eagerly ate all the food and nodded. I caught the Rhydon with another Safari Ball and smiled at my luck, with that I headed out of the Safari zone.

I gave the three safari balls containing the pokemon I caught to the old caretaker, he transferred the three pokemons to my normal pokeballs and they were automatically transferred to prof Oak. Once I reached Pokemon centre I quickly called prof Oak.

“Good evening, prof Oak.” I greeted.

“Ah, good evening Harry. So, what can I do for you?” Prof Oak asked.

“I just came from Safari zone, I want you transfer the three pokemon that I caught there as they were transferred to you. I am sending my Charizard, Nidoking and Shinx to you.”

Prof Oak nodded as I put the pokeballs of Charizard, Nidoking and Shinx in the transfer machine and prof Oak transferred the pokeballs of Scyther, Tauros and Rhydon to me.

I then decided to tell prof Oak about my Rhydon speciality, “One more thing prof Oak, I caught my Rhydon in the Safari zone and it was swimming in the lake.”

I smirked as prof Oak nearly fell of his chair, “Please stop joking Harry, Rhydon a rock type pokemon and swimming, that’s impossible.”

I smiled, “It’s true professor, I was shocked too. I wasn’t planning on catching a Rhydon but after seeing the swimming Rhydon I couldn’t stop myself.”

Prof Oak shook his head, “Even after all these years and so many research pokemon still surprise me, I think that is their beauty. When you are done with training your Rhydon please send it back, I want to see this for myself and maybe run some test.”

“Sure prof, I’ll do that.” With that I disconnected the call.

Once I reached my room in the pokemon centre I took out my pokedex and scanned my three new pokemon.

**“Scyther, the Mantis Pokémon. Its claws are sharp as swords, and it is a powerful flyer. This Pokémon is rarely seen by humans and almost never captured. Scyther is blindingly fast. Its blazing speed enhances the effectiveness of the twin scythes on its forearms. This Pokemon scythes are so effective, they can slice through thick logs in one wicked stroke. This Scyther is a male.**

**Abilities- Swarm, Technician**

**Known moves- Vaccum Wave, Quick Attack, Pursuit, Agility, Wing Attack, Steel Wing, Fury Cutter, Slash, X-Scissor, Night Slash, Bug Buzz, Silver Wind, Counter, U-Turn, Bug Bite, Aerial Ace.”**

**“Tauros, a Wild Bull Pokémon. When whipping itself with its three tails, its Tackle is a powerful destructive force. A rowdy Pokemon with a lot of stamina. Once running, it won't stop until it hits something. This Pokémon is not satisfied unless it is rampaging at all times. If there is no opponent for Tauros to battle, it will charge at thick trees and knock them down to calm itself. This Tauros is a male.**

**Abilities- Anger Point, Intimidate, Sheer Force (Hidden Ability)**

**Known moves- Tackle, Horn Attack, Pursuit, Payback, Take Down, Zen Headbutt, Thrash, Double Edge, Giga Impact, Thunder, Earthquake, Double Team, Toxic, Ice Beam, Flamethrower, Iron Head, Iron Tail, Outrage, Water Pulse, Bulldoze, Stone Edge.”**

**“Rhydon, the evolved form of Rhyhorn. It is known as the Drill Pokémon. Its large horn gives it formidable attack power. Protected by an armor-like hide, it is capable of living in molten lava of 3,600 degrees. Rhydon’s horn can crush even uncut diamonds. One sweeping blow of its tail can topple a building. This Pokémon’s hide is extremely tough. Even direct cannon hits don’t leave a scratch.**

**Abilities- Lightning Rod, Rock Head, Reckless (Hidden Ability)**

**Known Moves- Horn Attack, Horn Drill, Hammer Arm, Smackdown, Stomp, Bulldoze, Earthquake, Megahorn, Counter, Crunch, Ice Fang, Thunder Fang, Dragon Rush, Aqua Tail, Surf, Rain Dance.”**

I was impressed, “Well, all three are quite powerful especially Tauros but Scyther and Rhydon needed some work done, I’ll work with them tomorrow morning.”

XXXXXX

_AN: - Harry’s pokemon list (M – Male, F – Female, S – Shiny)_

_Hedwig (Togekiss) F, Umbreon S F, Charizard S M, Golduck M, Nidorino M, Squirtle M, Dratini F, Shinx F, Misdreavus F, Tauros M, Scyther M, Rhydon F._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

For the next couple of days, I trained my three newly caught pokemon. Fuchsia city gym was located inside the jungle, the gym leader Koga was a ninja and a poison type specialist. From what I gathered from the trainers in pokemon centre, the gym battle will be a three on three pokemon battle so I decided to go with Rhydon, Golduck and Charizard. After evolving Charizard was a powerhouse, he also learned the most powerful fire type attack, Blast Burn from prof Oak’s Charizard, I made him work on perfecting the Blast Burn as I had a feeling that I will need it.

Koga was in consideration for the elite four as a poison type specialist and to defeat him I would need my big guns, Rhydon will provide versatility in my team against Koga, Golduck has a natural advantage on poison types and Charizard will be my powerhouse.

The Fuchsia city gym was an old ninja style mansion in the middle of forest, when I entered the gym I found Koga and another girl meditating on the middle of battlefield. I decided against breaking their meditation, after few minutes both of them opened their eyes and stood up and stared at me. “Welcome challenger to Fuchsia city gym.” Koga greeted me by bowing.

I bowed in response, “Thank you master Koga, I am here to challenge you for the Soul Badge.”

Koga smiled, “You are a smart child and you also know our tradition, I like you Harry Potter.”

Now that was surprising, Sabrina I understand was a psychic but how did Koga come to know about me, “I am sorry master Koga but how do you know me?”

Koga replied, “I recently met Sabrina and she mentioned your name, you are first trainer to defeat her in two years and you are also challenging the main 8 gyms of Kanto I am impressed. I also saw you training in the pokemon centre yesterday.”

I nodded as Koga continued, “You must already know the rules but let me rephrase it for formality, this gym battle for Soul Badge will be a three on three pokemon battle. The first trainer to lose three of his pokemon will lose the battle, as a challenger you are allowed substitution of pokemon in between battle. My daughter Janine will be taking the place of Referee.”

Janine took her place as Referee, “Challenger are you ready?” I nodded, “then let the battle begin.”

“Come forth Arbok.” Koga released his first pokemon, the cobra lookalike pokemon Arbok.

“Rise and shine, Rhydon.” I started with Rhydon.

Koga started the battle by telling Arbok to use Aqua Tail.

I grinned, “Rhydon let him hit and then hit Arbok with Bulldoze.”

Rhydon waited as Arbok hit Rhydon with Aqua Tail, the Aqua Tail didn’t hurt Rhydon and it hit back Arbok with Bulldoze.

Koga looked shocked, “That isn’t possible, Rhydon is a rock type pokemon, how can it shake off a water type attack.”

I smiled and replied, “My Rhydon is special Koga, I found her in the Safari zone swimming in a lake.”

“Impressive, a Rhydon that likes water. No matter, Arbok use Iron Tail.” Koga replied.

“You too Rhydon” I shouted.

Both the pokemon met with their respective Iron Tail, they were equal in power so they finally broke up. But this time Arbok surprised me with Seed Bomb which Rhydon was unable to dodge, Rhydon cried out in pain and anger and replied with Earthquake.

Both the pokemons were looking wary, Arbok charged forward with another Iron tail but Rhydon stopped him with Stone Edge. Surprisingly Arbok was still conscious although barely, with all the strength Arbok could muster he hit Rhydon with Mud bomb. Rhydon was hit with the attack and was thrown back, I could see that Rhydon wasn’t faring well.

“Let’s end this Rhydon, Hammer Arm.” I shouted.

Rhydon used all of his strength and hit Arbok with a Hammer Arm knocking it out of the battle.

“Arbok is unable to battle.” Janine announced.

Koga recalled Arbok, “Come forth, Venomoth.”

I instructed Rhydon to use Stone Edge, but Venomoth was very fast and she dodged the Stone Edge. Venomoth replied with Steel Wing which Rhydon was unable to dodge.

Janine called out, “Rhydon is unable to battle.”

I recalled Rhydon, “You were great Rhydon, Golduck you are next.”

Venomoth started the battle with Stun Spore but Golduck countered it with Mud Bomb. Golduck tried to hit Venomoth with Scald but, she dodged it and hit Golduck with Venoshock.

I could see that Golduck was poisoned, I would have to end this battle quickly, “Golduck use confusion, quick.”

Confusion hit Venomoth head on making her head on and she was momentarily unable to attack, Golduck used this opportunity to his advantage and hit Venomoth with Psychic.

Venomoth was badly hurt but she still got up albeit barely but she gathered herself and fired Sludge Bomb at Golduck who was unable to dodge. I could tell that Golduck only had enough power for one final attack, “Golduck Aerial Ace.”

Venomoth knew she was done for the moment Golduck hit her with an Aerial Ace, but Golduck also fell down unconscious due to being poisoned.

Jennine announced, “Both Venomoth and Golduck are unable to battle, trainers choose your last pokemon.”

Koga recalled Venomoth, “It’s time Nidoqueen.”

I recalled Golduck and sent in my last pokemon, “It’s all up to you buddy, show them your strength Charizard.”

Jennine looked wowed, “A shiny Charizard, impressive.”

Both pokemon stared at each other waiting to rumble, they roared at each other in challenge. Nidoqueen started with Water Pulse but Charizard cancelled the Water Pulse with Dragon Pulse. NIdoqueen used Thunder which hit Charizard dead on, Charizard gritted his teeth in agony but then responded with Earthquake.

Nidoqueen attacked with Iron Tail and Charizard replied with Dragon Tail, both Nidoqueen and Charizard weren’t backing down from the challenge but in the end Dragon Tail won and Nidoqueen was thrown back. But Nidoqueen quickly got up and hit Charizard with Poison Jab.

Nidoqueen used Sludge Wave but Charizard burned it down with Inferno, Charizard used the smog to his advantage and hit Nidoqueen with Dragon Claw. This attack hurt Nidoqueen and she cried out in pain, Charizard tried to hit Nidoqueen with an Aerial Ace but Nidoqueen stopped him in mid track with a crackling Thunder. Both Charizard and Nidoqueen were panting, they were starting to feel the effects of the battle.

“Charizard, Flare Blitz go.” I shouted.

Koga replied calmly, “Nidoqueen use Giga Impact.”

Both Nidoqueen and Charizard met head on with their own attacks in a massive collision which created an explosion and covered the field with smoke, I had to turn back to save myself from the sand. As the smoke cleared amazingly both the pokemon were still up but on their knees, Charizard got up and roared at Nidoqueen but she didn’t back down.

“Sorry Koga but It’s time for me to win this battle, let’s end this Charizard Blast Burn.” I shouted to Charizard.

Charizard shot up into the sky like a bullet and then descended with massive fire covering his whole body and crashed on the ground, me and Koga have to jump back as the whole battlefield was nearly turned into liquified lava. As the smoke cleared and the field cooled down Nidoqueen was lying unconscious with swirl on her eyes and burned marks on her body and Charizard was roaring on his victory.

I cheered, “Great work Charizard, we won our sixth badge.”

Koga returned Nidoqueen and came forward with her daughter Jennine, “That was a great battle Harry, here the Soul Badge.” He handed me the Soul Badge, my sixth badge for the indigo league, “You deserve it.”

I took the badge from him, “Thanks Koga, that was an awesome battle. Two more and I will be competing in Indigo league.”

Koga smiled, “Yes, this was my last battle as a gym leader. I will be joining as the Poison type specialist in the Kanto Elite Four once Agatha retires after this year Indigo league. There aren’t many trainers who dare to challenge the main eight gyms of Kanto, after today Jennine will be acting as gym leader.”

“Wow, congratulations for getting into the Elite four.” I replied.

Koga nodded, “Thank you. Your next gym will be Cinnabar Island gym and its gym leader is Blaine a fire type specialist, you must already know this but what you didn’t know is that Cinnabar island is full of tourist all year and Blaine is very unhappy about it. He has hidden his gym from the public eye, no trainer has challenged him since last three or four years but he is still as strong as ever. When you reach Cinnabar island search for a man who calls himself the Riddle master, he will take you to the gym.”

Now that was quiet a lot to digest, “Thanks for the information master Koga.” I bowed and left his gym.

XXXXXX

Cinnabar Island was on the other side of Kanto and it was a very long journey but I used the time to train my pokemon to be the best. During a battle with a random trainer, Squirtle evolved into Wartortle, Dratini was also very close to evolving but Misdreavus refused to evolve and I didn’t force it. I also started to use Shinx in simple battles and with wild pokemons, he was also coming along nicely.

One day, while travelling I had to stop near a mountain range due to night time. Fortunately, I found a pokemon centre at the foot of a mountain, when I woke up the next day I met another boy Todd who was carrying a camera and was discussing about the one of the legendry weather trio of Kanto, the legendary pokemon Articuno.

“Hey nurse Joy, what are you two discussing about Articuno?” I asked.

The small boy answered me excitedly, “I am a pokemon photographer and I love taking pictures of pokemon, my name is Todd.”

“I am Harry Potter.” I too introduced myself.

But Todd continued, “There is a rumour that the legendry pokemon Articuno live in this mountain, I want to take a picture of the legendry pokemon.”

Now that piqued my interest, I could finally battle and catch a legendary pokemon and I couldn’t miss this chance, “Nurse Joy, is it true?”

Nurse Joy nodded, “Yes there are some sightings of Articuno on this mountain, I have never seen it personally but the people who have trekked on this mountain say that they have seen Articuno up there. But, this mountain is very steep and dangerous I wouldn’t recommend going up there especially alone.”

I nodded and looked at Todd, “Hey Todd, let’s go together.”

Todd looked at me dumbstruck, “Huh really, you will go with me?”

I nodded, “Yes, I always wanted to battle and catch a legendary pokemon, I can’t let this chance miss.”

Nurse Joy brought out some cold wear and mountain trekking equipment and gave it to us, “Well, I wish you luck but please be safe.”

I accepted the items, “Thanks for these Nurse Joy and don’t worry we will be safe.”

I packed as much canned food and winter wear I can and told Todd to do the same, after an hour we were ready to climb the mountain. I had climbed some mountains in my world but still my young body was not completely developed to face the dangerous environment that was this mountain but I wasn’t here to back down. Both of us fell many times but we never gave up, it took us three days to reach the top of the mountain, we faced some small avalanches and storm but all in all we safely reached the top without an injury.

We waited for two more days in the hope of seeing Articuno but it seemed like our luck was laughing at us. I don’t know what came over my mind but on the third day, while Todd was sleeping I stepped out of the clearing of our tent and shouted as loud as I can, “Show yourself Articuno, I am not going back without battling you. I am Harry Potter, Master of Death and I will not back down, we will have our battle at any cost.”

Todd woke up due to my shouting and came out, “Why are you shouting so much Harry?” I frowned, “I am bored with the waiting Todd.”

Todd nodded, “Yeah, me too. I don’t think we will get to see the Wow..!”

Seeing the expression on Todd’s face I turned back and came face to face with the beautiful pokemon, the legendary Articuno. “So, you finally accepted my challenge.” I smiled and asked.

Articuno nodded her head, “Thanks, but I am here to win Articuno.” I released Charizard from his pokeball. Charizard shuddered in the cold wind and growled at me for releasing him out in this cold weather, I smiled in reply, “Look back Charizard, we will be facing our biggest challenge yet.”

Charizard turned around and looked at Articuno and his eyes lit up and he forgot the cold climate, he then looked back at me and grinned. Charizard roared and challenged Articuno, meanwhile Todd was taking photographs from every angle he could.

Charizard started the battle with Flamethrower, Articuno cancelled the Flamethrower with Water Pulse and then hit Charizard with a Hurricane. Charizard quickly flew up and then hit Articuno with a combination of Steel Wing and Aerial Ace. Charizard attacked Articuno with Fire Blast but Articuno fired a powerful Ice Beam to counter the Fire Blast.

Charizard rushed forward with a Thunder Punch but Articuno dodged the Thunder Punch and hit Charizard with Freeze-Dry which froze Charizard, Charizard was frozen his body was covered in ice but he didn’t give up and suddenly Charizard was radiating heat melting the ice rapidly that was covering him.

I knew that Charizard’s ability Blaze was activated, “Don’t give up Charizard, use Flare Blitz.”

Articuno didn’t stand ideal and used Giga Impact in reply to Charizard’s Flare Blitz, when the two powerful attacks met it created another avalanche which fortunately didn’t came toward us, as the snow cleared both Articuno and Charizard were barely standing, both staring at each other. But Charizard strength gave up and he fell down unconscious, I closed my eyes and reviewed the battle in my mind.

Charizard was strong but Articuno was much stronger, I was unable to defeat the legendary pokemon. I opened my eyes and returned Charizard to his ball, I found Articuno looking at me, I stared back at her and said, “We will battle again Articuno, this is my promise to you. I will come back stronger and we will battle again at any cost, remember it Articuno I’ll be back.” Even though my magic was locked it still registered this promise as an oath, Articuno smiled and nodded her head in acceptance and flew away.

“That was an awesome battle Harry, you are just unlucky otherwise you would have won.” Todd told me.

I smiled, “Thanks Todd but don’t worry I will come back once me and Charizard are strong enough to beat Articuno. Also, please send all those pictures you have taken of Articuno and our battle to my pokedex.” Todd nodded.

It took us full two days to climb down the mountain, once we reached the bottom we headed to the pokemon centre. The moment Nurse joy saw us she gave both of us a hot cup of tea, “So did you saw Articuno.”

Todd nodded, “Yes, and I have taken lots of photos while it was battling Harry’s shiny Charizard.”

I took out Charizard’s pokeball and gave it to nurse Joy, “Me and my Charizard gave our best but Articuno was stronger, but I promised Articuno that I will come back and battle with it again once I am strong enough.” Nurse Joy smiled and took Charizard’s pokeball to check up on him. I was too tired to do anything else, so I spent the whole day in sleeping in my bed in pokemon centre.

The next day I collected Charizard’s ball from nurse Joy and released him outside the pokemon centre, Charizard turned his head down as he came out. I smiled, “Don’t be grumpy Charizard, we will fight Articuno again when we are strong enough to beat her. This battle showed us that we are still not strong enough and we need to train harder.” Charizard looked at me with fire in his eyes and nodded, “That’s the spirit buddy.”

Just then Todd came out, “Hey Harry, I have copied all the photos to your pokedex.”

“Thanks Todd.” I replied. “Are you going?”

Todd nodded, “Yeah, I have to meet with another friend and I am already late by a couple of days. I am sure we’ll meet again someday but till then goodbye.”

“Bye Todd.”

I decided to share the photos with prof Oak, so I called him from the pokemon centre.

“Hello, Prof Oak.” I greeted as prof Oak appeared on the screen.

“Hello Harry, how are you?” prof Oak asked.

I connected my pokedex and sent the photos to prof Oak that Todd shared with me, “I am fine prof Oak, would you look at the photos I sent you.”

Prof. Oak looked at the photos and was shocked, “Is this real for Harry?”

I nodded happily, “Yeah, I heard rumours about Articuno and I climbed the mountain to battle it. Another boy Todd who is a pokemon photographer accompanied me, he took the pictures you are seeing. Articuno was much stronger than my Charizard and we lost the battle but I’ll come back here to battle and catch Articuno once I am strong enough.”

“Well, good luck with that and thanks for these photos. By the way you are on your way to Cinnabar island, right?” prof Oak asked.

I nodded, “Yeah, Cinnabar island gym is my next destination.”

“Well then you should be able to attend the Fossil hunt festival in Grampa Canyon in a week time, Red and Blue will be there too. Very few get a fossil but you can dig out evolution stone and other valuable items.” Prof Oak told me.

“Thanks for telling me prof Oak, I’ll make sure to attend it.” With that I ended the call.

XXXXXX

I reached Grampa Canyon just before the start festival, I was just in time to take part in the Fossil hunt festival, I took a shovel like other and searched for a good spot to start digging. I didn’t get lucky today as I dug out at many spots but only got a Dawn Stone and a Metal Coat, well at least I could use Metal coat to evolve Scyther, I also got a round stone with a symbol in it which looked like the shape of DNA.

I was getting tired when I saw Red arguing with Jessie, James and Meowth the three clowns of team Rocket, “They should be in jail, what are they doing here?” I was just about to head toward them when the Meowth blew up the place where they were standing with a dynamite.

Red and Pikachu fell down a tunnel with Team Rocket, I ran toward the tunnel but it was quite deep. People started surrounding the tunnel and officer Jenny was called to search the tunnel but suddenly there was a roar inside the tunnel and everyone backed away. After a few moments Red, Pikachu, Jessie, James and Meowth came out clinging to the body of an Aerodactyl, the Aerodactyl dropped them on the ground and flew up.

I was shocked, an Aerodactyl alive inside a tunnel but suddenly it turned and came down towards Red, I released Dratini to fight the Aerodactyl.

“Dratini stop that Aerodactyl with Aqua Tail.” Dratini dashed forward and hit Aerodactyl with Aqua Tail stopping it in its track, but Aerodactyl was strong and he nailed Dratini with a Dragon Claw.

I decided to recall Dratini and fight with Charizard but before I could recall her she was surrounded in white light and started evolving into a Dragonair, at the same time climate changed, thunderclouds appeared in the sky and it started raining.

I grinned, “That’s the way Dragonair, use Thunder.”

Dragonair took the full advantage of the thunderclouds and hit Aerodactyl with a powerful Thunder which was more effective due to rain. Surprisingly Aerodactyl was still up for a fight and used Hyper Beam on Dragonair, I told Dragonair to reply with her own Hyper Beam. The two powerful attacks collided creating quite an explosion, Aerodactyl sped towards Dragonair with Iron Head but Dragonair stopped Aerodactyl with Outrage.

I thought the Outrage would be enough to knock Aerodactyl out but surprisingly it was still standing although it was hurt. Before I could say Dragonair used a move I never expected, Dragonair used Draco Meteor, the strongest dragon type attack, the Draco Meteor was more than enough to knock out Aerodactyl. I quickly captured the pre-historic pokemon in an empty pokeball.

I met Red and Blue in the pokemon centre after I gave Aerodactyl pokeball to nurse Joy for healing it, “Hey Red, are you all right.”

Red nodded, “Yeah, thanks for saving me from Aerodactyl.”

I nodded, “No problem, I think I should thank you. My Dratini wasn’t getting a powerful opponent to fight with so that she could evolve but Aerodactyl did the trick and I also got to catch an Aerodactyl.”

Red nodded, “Yeah, and your Dragonair was awesome especially her last attack, Draco Meteor.” I smiled as Red continued, “At least Officer Jenny caught Team Rocket, they have been after my Pikachu and other pokemon from a long time. I heard you helped in arresting them, they got away from there but it won’t happen this time.”

I smiled, “Well, that’s good news.”

Red nodded, “So, how many badges do you have?”

“Six.” I replied.

“Oh, I got 7 and I just need one more to qualify for the indigo league.” Red replied.

Blue who was listening scoffed, “Big deal, I already got 8 badges.”

I looked at him, “Really very good then, but do you have Marsh Badge or Soul Badge or Volcano Badge.”

Blue sneered at me, “Those gym are too strong, no one has beaten Sabrina and Koga in many years, and there is no gym in the Cinnabar island to get the Volcano badge.”

“Really, if that was true then what is this?” I opened by batch case and showed both Blue and Red the Marsh Badge and Soul Badge.

Red gaped, “Wow, so you defeated Sabrina and Koga. Are they really that strong?”

I nodded, “Yes, they are very strong but I was able to beat them. Koga is going to be a member of Elite four after this year league.”

Blue gritted his teeth and walked away, “Well looks like Blue still has some ego problems left.”

Red laughed, “That’s Blue for you, he has been like that from the day I first met him.”

I left Red as nurse Joy called my name, “Your Aerodactyl is perfectly healthy but I would recommend to give him ample food.”

“Thanks nurse Joy.” I took Aerodactyl pokeball and left for a nearby clear area to release the ancient dinosaur pokemon.

I found a small battlefield near the pokemon centre, I took out a bowl and filled it with a mixture of special rock type and flying type pokemon food. I released Dragonair and Charizard, “I am going to release Aerodactyl from the ball, stay back if everything is ok but if it tries to attack me you can intercept.”

Both Charizard and Dragonair nodded, so I released Aerodactyl from his pokeball. Aerodactyl came out and saw a growling Charizard and Dragonair and then eyed me warily, I pushed the bowl filled with pokemon food towards it and suddenly Aerodactyl was giddy and started munching on the food.

I laughed, “You like it?” I asked the ancient pokemon.

Aerodactyl nodded, “Well then I don’t think we will have any problem, welcome to the family Aerodactyl.” I took out my pokedex and scanned it.

**“Aerodactyl, an extinct Flying Pokémon. Its hard fangs suggest that it was a carnivore. Its sharp claws were probably used to capture prey. Aerodactyl is a Pokémon from the age of dinosaurs. It was regenerated from genetic material extracted from amber. It is imagined to have been the king of the skies in ancient times. This Aerodactyl is a male.**

**Abilities- Pressure, Rock Head, Unnerve (Hidden Ability)**

**Known moves- Bite, Ice Fang, Iron Head, Thunder Fang, Wing Attack, Fire Fang, Agility, Crunch, Iron Head, Giga Impact, Hyper Beam, Rock Slide, Rock Tomb, Dragon Breath, Dragon Claw, Earthquake.”**

“Awesome, you will be a great help in my team.” I commented.

XXXXXX

_AN: - Mega evolution will be introduced in either Johto or Hoenn._

_Harry’s pokemon list (M – Male, F – Female, S – Shiny)_

_Hedwig (Togekiss) F, Umbreon S F, Charizard S M, Golduck M, Nidoking M, Wartortle M, Dragonair F, Shinx F, Misdreavus F, Tauros M, Scyther M, Rhydon F, Aerodactyl M._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

While travelling toward Cinnabar island I slowed my pace down a bit and used the extra time to train all of my pokemon. Hedwig was the smartest of the group and was powerful and crafty enough to beat Charizard, I trained her mostly on her defence, resistance and stamina. Charizard was focusing on his resistance, stamina and his overall strength. I decided to increase Umbreon move set and speed, as she wasn’t very good in defence she would need the speed to dodge the attacks.

Golduck mostly trained on his psychic powers and his resistance to the type of attacks he was weak against. Nidoking worked on her defence and I taught her as many different types of attack I could. Wartortle was coming along nicely as my defence specialist, he was a pokemon that could take some serious damage and still be able to stand and fight. Dragonair worked her on speed, power and her resistance to ice and fairy type attacks.

Shinx was quite a playful pokemon but she was a quick learner, I was sure she would be evolving soon. Misdreavus mostly worked on improving the power of her attacks. Tauros was always butting his head on everything and I meant it literally, Tauros was always working on increasing his strength and speed but I made him work on improving the power of his versatile attacks and his defence.

Scyther was quickly becoming one of my fastest pokemon and I was planning to evolve her after getting my seventh badge. Rhydon mainly worked on his defence and improving the power of her attacks but she always loved swimming and dancing in rain. Aerodactyl was a mystery, I came to know that he couldn’t give his best when I fought him with Dratini who evolved into Dragonair because he was hungry, he was another powerhouse in my team, with his great defence and speed he was a force to be reckoned with.

It took me nearly a month to reach Cinnabar island at my current pace, just as Koga said the island was full of tourist and there wasn’t any room available in the pokemon centre. After searching for an hour, I finally found a man with long blonde hair that was most probably a wig who called himself Riddle Master, I approached him and asked, “Are you the Riddle Master?”

The man looked at me and comically replied, “Why yes young man, I am the great Riddle master. What can I do for you?”

“Hello, my name is Harry Potter. Can you show me the way to Cinnabar island gym?” I asked.

The Riddle Master was taken aback, “Cinnabar Island gym has been closed for many years, now it is a tourist spot, there isn’t any gym here my young friend. And even if there is still a gym here, what makes you think that I would know where the gym is?”

I smiled, “Fuchsia city gym leader Koga told me to find you, he said that you can lead me to the gym.”

The riddle master nodded, “So, you defeated Koga hmm, what about saffron city gym leader Sabrina?”

The way he mentioned Koga and Sabrina clearly pointed that he knew the two of them personally and there was only one person who would know two gym leaders personally, another gym leader. I opened my batch case and showed it to him, “I am challenging main eight gyms of Kanto, I have already defeated Sabrina and Koga for the Marsh Badge and Soul Badge and Volcano badge is the next on my list. So, what do you say Blaine do you accept my challenge?”

Blaine grinned and removed his wig, “So you figured it out huh, well then if you have battled and won against Sabrina and Koga you will surely give me a good challenge kid, come on.” He lead me towards the only active volcano in Cinnabar Island, “My previous gym became a tourist spot and the tourist always disturbed me in the middle of a battle so I have to build a new one.”

“And you chose to make it on an active volcano.” I said with my voice full of sarcasm.

I don’t know if Blaine noticed the sarcasm in my words and continued happily, “Yes, what better place to fight for the Volcano badge other than a Volcano.” I shook my head and followed him. The gym battlefield was a raised platform like structure in the middle of the volcano.

“Hey Blaine, I don’t think this battlefield will survive this battle.” I told Blaine as I was sure that a few earthquakes or a Blast Burn will surely destroy the field.

Blaine grinned, “You are welcome to do so, that way I will get compensation from the league and maybe they will ban tourists from entering my old gym.”

I laughed, “Well then I’ll do my best.”

Blaine nodded as we took our positions, “This gym battle will be a three on three pokemon battle, the first trainer to lose all three pokemon will lose the battle. Let’s begin.”

I released my first pokemon, “Wartortle, it’s your turn.”

Blaine nodded, “Hmm, my first pokemon will be the beauty and the beast, Ninetales.”

I started the battle, “Use Water Pulse Wartortle.”

“Ninetales, Energy Ball.” Blaine countered.

The Water Pulse and Energy ball met and cancelled each other. Wartortle attacked Ninetales with number of Water Guns but Ninetales danced around it and dodged every single one of them. Ninetales hit Wartortle with Iron Tails with all the nine number of tales but Wartortle hid inside his shell and used Iron defence.

“Wartortle stay inside your shell and use Hydro Pump and Rapid Spin.” I shouted.

Wartortle started spinning and released Hydro Pump from inside his shell, Ninetales was unable to dodge the spinning Hydro Pump and was thrown back violently. But Ninetales quickly got up and hit Wartortle with Overheat, Squirtle was too slow to dodge the attack.

Wartortle got back up and smashed onto Ninetales with Skull Bash. Both pokemon stood up and took a breather, none of the two wanted to lose and they were giving their all.

“Ninetales, use Overheat again.” I could hear Blaine shouting.

“Counter it with Hydro Pump Wartortle.” I responded.

The fire and water type met and cancelled each other creating a thick smog, I used the smog to my advantage and instructed Wartortle to use another Skull Bash but Blaine was expecting it and Ninetales hit Wartortle with another Iron Tail. Despite the pain Wartortle still got up and hit Ninetales with an Aura Sphere finally knocking it out.

Blaine recalled Ninetales, “That is one tough Wartortle you got there Harry.” I smiled but I knew that Wartortle was going on his last strength. “Rhydon you are up.”

Now that was unexpected as I was expecting another fire type, “Wartortle use Hydro Pump quick and follow it up with an Aura Sphere.”

Rhydon didn’t got time to dodge as the Hydro Pump hit him and then Wartortle followed it up with an Aura Sphere, Rhydon was quick to recover and hit Wartortle with a Hammer arm knocking it out.

I recalled Wartortle, “You did good work Wartortle, Golduck you are up.”

Rhydon didn’t waste any time and used a powerful Thunderbolt that Golduck was unable to dodge. Golduck quickly recovered and hit Rhydon with a combination of Aerial Ace and Iron Tail, the attack hit Rhydon dead on but he again got up although he looked a bit winded. Rhydon used Thunderbolt again but this was successfully able to dodge the attack.

I got an idea and I tried it out, “Golduck use Aqua Jet and then combine it with Ice Beam.”

Golduck looked confused at my order but still followed it, he combined Aqua Jet with Ice Beam and the result was a big ice Shard with Golduck enclosed inside it hit Rhydon. Blaine looked impressed, “That was quite a combination.”

I nodded, “Yes, I am going to call it Ice Jet.”

Rhydon was very tired but he still got up and stared at Golduck in defiance.

“I think it’s time to end this Golduck, use Giga Impact.” I shouted out.

Blaine also did the same, “You too Rhydon, use Giga Impact.”

The two pokemon charged forward and met head on with their respective Giga Impact, the collision created a shockwave that nearly bought an earthquake, as the smoke cleared both of the pokemon were found lying down unconscious.

Blaine recalled his Rhydon while I recalled Golduck, “You have trained your pokemon exceptionally well Harry but let’s see if you can pass the final hurdle and get the Volcano badge, Magmar come forth.”

“Blaine, it’s time to battle fire with fire. Come out Charizard.” I responded.

Charizard flew up and then landed on the battlefield and roared in challenge, Magmar smirked in response. Both the pokemon started with Flamethrower, the two attacks collided but neither of the two were backing down and were still using flamethrower. When no one was proved dominant Magmar fired a Fire Blast but Charizard cut through it with Dragon Claw, Magmar used that moment and slammed into Charizard with Flare Blitz but Charizard got back up and hit back Magmar with Overheat.

Both pokemon charged forward and locked their hands to test their strength but Magmar smirked and jumped over Charizard and took hold of him by his neck, Charizard was unbalanced and he fell into the Volcano.

Blaine said, “Magmar are used to live in melting lava but can your Charizard take on the heat.” I knew that Charizard wouldn’t have any problem in the hot lava but I was still worried but then Charizard flew out of the lava and up in the air.

I smirked, “My Charizard can take on the heat but let’s see if your Magmar can take on a beatdown,” Blaine looked intrigued, “Charizard spin to get Magmar of your back and then used Seismic Toss.”

Charizard started spinning while flying up in the air this led to weaken Magmar’s grip on Charizard, Charizard took hold of Magmar’s body and descended down and slammed Magmar onto the field, the battlefield was filled with cracks but slowly Magmar still got up.

“Blaine, I told you that this battlefield won’t survive this battle, I think it’s time to destroy it. Charizard Blast Burn.” I shouted.

Charizard flew up and then came back and hit Magmar with Blast Burn destroying the field completely, Magmar was knocked out and falling into the lava but Blaine recalled into its pokeball before he could touch the lava. After climbing down the volcano Blaine gave me the Volcano badge, “Well you just need Earth badge to complete your list. Also, I have some free room in my hotel so you can spend the night there and take the boat to get back to the mainland.” I thanked Blaine and accepted a room in his hotel.

XXXXXX

The next day I boarded the ship to Cerulean city, the trip took the full day and I spend the night at Cerulean city pokemon centre. The next day I started my journey to Viridian city, I also gave Scyther the metal coat and he evolved into a Scizor, my first steel type pokemon.

It took me three more days to reach Viridian city, when I reached the Viridian city gym I was stopped by two guards wielding spear. They asked to show me seven badges to be allowed to enter the gym, I opened my batch case and showed them my seven badges so they allowed me enter the gym. When I entered the gym, I found the gym leader Giovanni sitting on a raised platform sitting on a comfortable chair hidden in the shadows. I didn’t know why but I was getting very bad vibes from the gym leader, I also felt a powerful pokemon nearby and I felt as if my magic was trying to tell me something but it was restricted.

As I took place on the opposite side of the field as Referee announced, “This gym battle for the Earth badge will be a two on two pokemon battle. Let the battle begin.”

Giovanni send in his Golem, I chose to start with Wartortle in response to Golem. Golem started with Bulldoze and Wartortle replied with Skull Bash, both pokemon fought for domination but at last no one won so the two broke up. Wartortle used Hydro Pump that Golem couldn’t dodge but he quickly got up and hit Wartortle with a Hammer Arm.

Wartortle used Aura Sphere but Golem stooped it with Stone Edge and followed it up with Magnitude, Wartortle was unable to dodge and felt the full effect of Magnitude. Suddenly Wartortle was covered in a white light and it evolved into a Blastoise. I smiled but it was cut short as Golem used Self-Destruct and knocked himself out ant took Blastoise down with him.

I recalled Blastoise, “You were awesome Blastoise, Dragonair let’s go.”

Giovanni recalled Golem and sent Nidoking as his next pokemon.

Nidoking started by using Thunder but Dragonair easily dodged it with Extreme Speed, Dragonair used Ice Beam which hit Nidoking dead on. Nidoking swaggered for a bit but finally steadied himself and hit Dragonair with an Ice Beam of his own.

I felt that Giovanni was in a hurry as he ordered Nidoking to use Giga Impact, Dragonair dodged the Giga Impact and hit Nidoking with an Outrage. Nidoking was hurt badly but he got up and used Hyper Beam that Dragonair was unable to dodge, Dragonair cried out in pain due to the Hyper Beam. She composed herself and flew up and used the strongest Dragon type attack, Draco Meteor. Nidoking didn’t get up again.

Giovanni recalled Nidoking and threw an Earth Badge at me and walked away, I caught the badge and stared at the retreating figure of Giovanni. Suddenly I felt like someone was trying to get into my mind but that sensation ended as soon as I noticed it, I don’t know for what reason I got the feeling that I usually got on Halloween nights when I was still in Hogwarts, I felt like something bad was about to happen. I decided against pondering on it and I left the gym with my eighth badge.

XXXXXX

The next day I reached Pallet town and met Red and Blue in prof Oak lab, “I want to congratulate the three of you on getting all 8 badges and qualifying for the Indigo league.” Prof Oak said.

“Thanks prof Oak.” Me and Red said at the same time and Blue followed, “Thanks Gramps.”

Prof Oak nodded, “The Indigo League will be held on Indigo Plateau like every year in two months’ time, I would recommend that you start training seriously.”

“I will be going into the nearby mountains to train.” Red replied.

Blue said lazily, “I’ll be staying here.”

Prof Oak nodded and turned towards me, “What about you Harry?”

I thought for it and then answered, “I will be heading towards Indigo Plateau but at a very slow pace, I’ll stop at any place I like and train there.”

Prof Oak nodded, “Well then I wish you three good luck.”

After leaving Pallet town I headed for the Indigo Plateau, I set up my camp in any clear area I found suitable and stayed there for a few days and train my pokemon. All of my pokemons were nearly ready for the Indigo league, Shinx also finally evolved into a Luxio.

It has a month since I left Pallet town, I was sitting near a river when I saw an egg floating in the river, I quickly released Blastoise, “Blastoise get that egg.” Blastoise wasted no time and jumped in and got the egg, when he came back and handed me the egg I could feel that the egg was cold. “I need to reach Pokemon centre quick.” I returned Blastoise and released Hedwig and climbed on her back, “Come on girl, we need to reach pokemon centre as fast as we can.”

Hedwig was fastest flyer in my pokemon team and she reached a nearby pokemon centre in few minutes, I recalled Hedwig and ran into the pokemon centre. “Nurse joy, come quick.” I handed the egg to the nurse and said, “I saw this egg floating in the river and it feels cold, please check on it.” Nurse Joy nodded and took the egg and ran inside with her Chansey.

It was after a couple of hours she came back, “You were barely on time, the egg is very young and its mother must have lost it someway. The baby pokemon is safe now, I can’t say it belongs to which pokemon but the egg is a bit bigger than normal pokemon eggs. I will keep it in observation for today and you can take it back tomorrow.”

“Thanks Nurse Joy.” I replied but, in my mind there was only one question, what could happen that led to a mother losing her child’s egg?

The next day I left the pokemon centre with my new egg, according to nurse Joy it will be quite some time till the egg hatch. On my way I battled as many trainers I could find, some were beginners some gave me and my pokemon a good challenge and some were extremely difficult but, in the end I managed to beat them, I was on a winning streak of about 100 battles. One such day I just won a battle against a trainer named Raymond and was about to prepare lunch for myself and my pokemon when I saw a Dragonite approaching towards me.

Interestingly the Dragonite was wearing a bag, he took out a disc and a card with Yes and No written on it and handed it to me, “Is this for me?” I asked the Dragonite, who nodded. I inspected the disc, it looked like a hologram projector so I started the recording.

 _“Greetings trainer, you have been selected to battle with the best trainer in the world, the pokemon master, if you want to battle the pokemon master you are invited to the New Island which can be accessed from Old Shore Wharf in two days’ time. Please tick on your response on the card provided to you.”_ The image of a woman whose face was covered in a hood said.

But I could tell that the voice was similar to that of nurse Joy and I was also able to spot out her pink hair in the hologram, I took the card which had my name written on the back side and ticked on YES. If the challenger was really called himself pokemon master he must be a good battler, I could use a good challenging battle for the preparation of Indigo league.

When I reached the Old Shore Wharf to get a ferry to the new island I found out that there was a storm brewing and no ferry was willing to take any trainers to New Island. What surprised me was that the Nurse Joy of the local pokemon centre has been missing for a week, if nurse Joy has been missing then who was the one in the hologram? I also found Red and Blue in the dock, waiting for the storm to go down.

“Hey Red Blue, you are here too.” I said to them.

Red grinned, “Yeah, but it doesn’t look like we will be having our battle.” Blue huffed, “I will reach there at any cost.”

I always knew Blue’s attitude and over confidence will one day lead to a disaster and that’s what happened this time, even after officer Jenny tried to stop him he released his Blastoise and climbed on its back, “I don’t need a ferry to reach New Island, let’s go Blastoise.” Either he was very brave or very stupid.

After seeing him few other trainers also released their pokemon and followed Blue, even Red joined them. I had a bad feeling about all of this, there was no warning of storm in the weather forecast so I had a feeling that this storm wasn’t natural. “Well as someone said, ‘Brave men go forward not expecting to return.’” With that I released Hedwig and climbed on her back, “Come on girl, let’s face the storm.” With that I too followed the group heading toward New Island.

The storm was quite strong and Hedwig had to dodge many thunders but we reached the island safely, “Thanks for the trip girl.” With that I returned Hedwig. As the others reached the shore of New Island the women from the hologram was there to greet us, “I welcome all the trainers who were bold enough to pass through the storm, please follow me my master is waiting for you all.”

There were only 7 trainers including me, I followed the woman who was most probably nurse Joy inside a big mansion. “Please wait here, my master will be arriving soon.”

After a few minutes a bipedal, humanoid creature with some feline features came into view, it was primarily light grey with a long purple tail, the woman introduced the creature, “This is my master, the strongest pokemon in the world, Mewtwo.”

I looked at Mewtwo, for some reason it’s power felt similar like I have felt it somewhere before. Mewtwo telepathically said, “Your work is done here human.” And with her psychic powers he knocked out the woman, as her hood fall off I could see that my assumptions were correct, it was Nurse Joy and Mewtwo was controlling her with its psychic powers.

Red looked at the fallen nurse Joy and shouted, “You bastard, what have you done to her?”

Mewtwo just replied in his monotone voice devoid of any expression, “She served her purpose, like you will serve yours.”

For some reason, today Blue’s arrogance was sky high, “If you are a pokemon then I could definitely catch you.” With that he released his Blastoise, the other trainers followed on his example. I just stood back and watched, I was powerless right now and if Mewtwo can control a person for so long, create dangerous storm and remain undetected in an island he must be very powerful and it would be suicide to fight it on his terms.

Just as I expected, Mewtwo threw back all of the pokemons advancing towards him with a single gesture, he then looked at me and I could feel a presence in my head and that’s when it strike me, this was the pokemon I felt in the Viridian city gym. I stared at Mewtwo and asked, “So, you work for Giovanni huh?”

XXXXXX

_AN: - Next will be the fight between Mewtwo and Harry, and the Indigo league._

_Harry’s pokemon list (M – Male, F – Female, S – Shiny)_

_Hedwig (Togekiss) F, Umbreon S F, Charizard S M, Golduck M, Nidoking M, Blastoise M, Dragonair F, Luxio F, Misdreavus F, Tauros M, Scizor M, Rhydon F, Aerodactyl M._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
Mewtwo glared angrily at me, “I don’t work for anyone. Giovanni created me and thought he could control me, but he was wrong.”  
Red shouted, “Then why have you called all of us here?”  
Mewtwo smiled, “You humans does not deserve to live, you enslave pokemons and make them battle one another for your own entertainment.”  
I remained silent as Red replied, “You are wrong, pokemon are our friends, our family. They battle because they want to, we don’t force them.”  
Mewtwo shouted, “You are lying human, I despise those pokemon who become partners with humans, you work against your own species. I will remove humans from this world, they will suffer for what they have done, you humans are liars and now you will suffer the consequence.”  
I just couldn’t imagine what Giovanni must have done to create such a hatred for humanity in Mewtwo’s mind. Mewtwo continued, “Like all other trainers, I too started with the three Kanto starter & now they have grown. Fight me and I will let you go if you are able to beat me.”  
Mewtwo gestured his hand and the final evolution of the three kanto starter entered the field, Blastoise, Charizard and Venusaur, but they were not normal as they had dark spots all over their body.  
I asked, “I know you were in Viridian city a month ago, even if you escaped from Giovanni and somehow got your hands on all the three kanto starter, how did you evolve them in a month?”  
“I cloned them and they will follow my command no matter what, battle me and I will see if your bond with pokemon is enough to beat my clones.” Mewtwo said.  
Blue battled the cloned Blastoise with his own, Red battled the cloned Charizard with his Charizard and another girl Melanie battled the clone Venusaur with her own Venusaur. The clones were much stronger as they were build that way, I knew fighting would be worthless because Mewtwo wasn’t planning on letting anyone go that easy, through the corner of my eyes I saw another pink small cat like pokemon looking at the battle.  
It was the legendry pokemon Mew, said to be the mother of all pokemon, Mew looked toward me and winked. I shook my head in disbelief as Mew hasn’t been seen in centuries, I remember when once prof Oak told me that legendry pokemon are connected with the world. If Mewtwo was an anomaly that needs personal intervention of Mew then I was out of my depths.  
As the clones defeated their opponent Mewtwo said, “Now I will capture all your pokemons. I will clone them and they will be under my command.” Mewtwo used her psychic powers to snatch all our pokeballs but at that time Mew intervened and cancelled Mewtwo’s psychic control on our pokeballs.  
Mewtwo glared, “Ah Mew, you came at last but it won’t matter. I was created to be better than you, you can’t defeat me.”  
Mewtwo started throwing attacks toward us and Mew, Mew was teleported again and again to stop the attack from hitting us, Mew looked at me pleadingly as if she wanted to ask me for help. I don’t know what to do, I haven’t been this much helpless since the last time Dursley used to play Harry hunting, I reached inside and tried to access my magic but it was locked no matter how much I tried but suddenly I was back at the spot where I first met death.  
Death was looking at me, “Welcome back Master.”  
“What happened death? Why am I here?” I asked.  
Death smiled, “I locked your magic because I thought you will not need it in this world but I wrong, it seems like that fate loves to mess with you.”  
I huffed, “That’s the story of my existence, I am like fates favourite toy.”  
Death smiled, “Fate can’t control you master but you have a tendency to find yourself in trouble and then as your late wife Daphne Greengrass said, ‘you have a saving people thing’. Fate just uses that to her advantage.”  
I smiled, “True, so what now death?”  
Death put her hand on me and then I could feel my magic flowing through my body, “You are my master and if you want your magic then that’s what I will do, but I would recommend to not use your magic too much in that world.”  
I nodded, “Thank you, death.”  
“Farewell master, we will meet again.” With that I was back in the pokemon world.  
I could feel my magic responding to me, the Invisibility cloak rapped itself around me the resurrection stone was back on my finger in the form of a ring and I could feel the touch of Elder Wand as I willed it to my hands. Without wasting any time, I cast a wide area sleeping charm on all others and moved them to the sides out of the harm way.  
Mewtwo looked shocked at me, “What are you?”  
Mewtwo fired multiple attacks at me, “Protego Maximus.” My shield was strong enough to block all attacks of Mewtwo. “Immobulus Incarcerous.”  
I immobilized Mewtwo and tied him up with a rope, I smiled, “I am Harry Potter, Master of Death and it’s time to stop your tantrum Mewtwo. You are a powerful pokemon Mewtwo no doubt but you are far too young to decide the fate of this world, Legilimens.”   
I drove inside Mewtwo’s mind, Mewtwo was a strong pokemon and he had mental barriers but it wasn’t powerful enough to stop me. I saw when Mewtwo was created but that memory was hazy, Mewtwo tried stopping me from exploring its mind but he was unsuccessful. I saw as Mewtwo was cloned by Dr Fuji with Mew’s DNA sample, Fuji tried to give Mewtwo the mind of Fuji’s dying daughter. A young Mewtwo makes friend with Fuji’s daughter Jasmine but Jasmine died before Dr Fuji was able to merge her mind with Mewtwo. Mewtwo saddened by the death of Jasmine lost control of himself and destroyed the lab.  
Giovanni came to know about what Fuji was trying to do and he ordered to wipe Mewtwo’s memories, that was the moment Mewtwo’s hatred for humans took birth. Once Mewtwo was powerful enough he destroyed the lab he was kept in, Giovanni reached there and gave a false offer to help Mewtwo learn more of his powers and control it. Giovanni restrained Mewtwo in a metal suit and tried to control him but Mewtwo was able to destroy the suit and escape.  
I came out of Mewtwo’s mind and found Mewtwo staring at me in shock, “I always tried to remember what happened when I was created but I could never access it.”  
Mew smiled sadly and petted Mewtwo, “You saw the wrong side of humanity Mewtwo, there will always be good and bad in this world. You can’t paint every human being with the same brush as Giovanni. What happened to you was wrong and I agree but look at the bright side, it was a human who gave birth to you, you came to existence due to humans.”  
Mewtwo looked at me, “Then what should I do?”  
I smiled, “You are strong enough to not get caught if someone tries to catch you in a pokeball, or you may join someone on his or her journey or maybe you can travel all over the world, learn to understand the beauty of life.”  
But then Mew spoke for the first time with telepathy, “Or you can come with me, after all you are my small brother. You are a legendary pokemon and I can tell you all you need to know and we can play too.” Her voice was childish, she sounded like a new born toddler.  
Mewtwo thought for a bit then replied, “I’ll go with Mew and learn things I need to learn.” I nodded and then I started obliviating all the other trainers, “What are you doing?”  
“You are not ready to be officially discovered yet Mewtwo, I am erasing the memories of everything that happened here from their mind, they will all think that they were washed away in the storm and couldn’t remember they were heading here. Would you please teleport them back to the Old Shore Wharf, Mewtwo?” Mewtwo nodded and teleported them away.  
Once he came back he asked, “What are you? I haven’t seen any human like you.”  
“I am a wizard Mewtwo, due to a stupid reason I became the master of death and I was unable to die. So, I travelled to this world to live a new life, oh and keep that information a secret would you.” I replied.  
Mew said, “I could feel your power but I didn’t know about you.”  
I smiled and I was about to leave when another thought came into my mind, I never liked staying in the orphanage even though I liked Pallet Town. This island could be my secret home, I could destroy the current building and then convert the whole island into my new home. “Well Mew, Mewtwo I will be taking over this Island, please stay here while I remove this place from the map.”  
I apparated to the bank of Island, I used a large chunk of my power and shouted, “Fidelius”. The whole island was covered in Fidelius charm and I was the secret keeper. I apparated back and saw the shocked faces of Mew and Mewtwo.  
“Harry, where are we? I can’t remember.” Mewtwo asked.  
“Well looks like Fidelus is working on pokemons too, ‘Harry Potter home is in New Islands’.” I said while smiling.  
“Why did we forget about this place.” Mew asked.  
“The island is now covered in Fidelus charm, now only I will remember this place or the ones I told the address of this place like I told you two. You will be unable to share the location of this place with anyone. If you ever need a quick gate away you can teleport here, oh and please take the three clone pokemon with you Mewtwo after all they are your responsibility.” I said.  
Mew looked at me, “The egg you are carrying is of a special pokemon, she lost her egg when some Team Rocket members were trying to capture her. I’ll inform her that her child will be safe with you, I am sure she will find you in the future anyway.”  
I nodded and both Mew and Mewtwo disappeared with the clone pokemons from the island.  
XXXXXX  
I knew I can’t officially prove Giovanni as the leader of Team Rocket so I decided to hurt him financially. I used my invisibility cloak and apparated to Viridian city gym and then put Giovanni under Imperious curse, I made him give me the details of all his fake bank accounts that he used to fund Team Rocket. I made him forget that he ever owned those accounts.  
I used my newly acquired wealth to buy the required materials and labour for making my new home in the New Islands, the construction worker in this world were much faster than in my world as they used Machoke and Machamp for the labour work. I designed my new mansion as an exact replica of Potter Mansion in my world, but filled with latest technology, the area that was quidditch pitch in my previous world was divided in two big battlefields for pokemon battles and my training ground. The area that was forest, I converted it into my pokemon coral that will house all of the pokemon I catch in future from many different regions, the only problem was that I didn’t have anyone to take care of the place.  
While the construction was going on I spent most of my time in training in my pokemon for the indigo league, with my magic back I could transfigure things easily and I made many structures that could help me train my pokemon, I made a gym suitable for pokemons. The construction worker finished their work just three days before Indigo league was scheduled to start, after paying them I removed the knowledge of this place from their mind, they forgot that they ever built this place. I put many defence wards, offence wards, climate wards over the islands, the island was unplottable without my express permission.  
With my new home finished, I just needed someone who could look after it but I decided to ponder on it after the Indigo league, with that I headed to Indigo Plateau.  
XXXXXX  
I reached Indigo Plateau couple of a day before the start of the tournament, I entered the main stadium to register myself for the league. “Good Morning, are you here to register for the Indigo league.” Nurse Joy who was sitting in the reception asked.  
I nodded, “Then please give me your batch case and your pokedex.” I handed over my batch case and pokedex to her, she scanned my badges and uploaded my profile from my pokedex to her system, “You are all set. You will be staying in Plaza Hotel room no. 137, please be present at the opening ceremony which will start at 9 a.m. two days from now. And good luck for the league.”  
“Thanks nurse Joy.” I replied and headed to the hotel I will be staying in. Pokemon league provide lodging and food to all the trainers who take part in the league, as I reached here early I got to stay in a luxury hotel. For the next two days I decided against training and spent the day roaming around enjoying the view and looking at the other trainers taking part in the league.  
On the day of inauguration, I was standing in a group of nearly two hundred Pokémon trainers in the massive Indigo League Stadium. A runner came trotting into the stadium holding a torch with the Flame of Moltres burning on it, surprisingly it was Red. Red ran through the trainers and up the stairs to the primary torch. At the top of the stairs, he lifted the torch to the large bowl and the flame transferred. With a flash, the Moltres flame enveloped the torch officially beginning the tournament.  
The Pokémon League president Charles Goodshow was an old man who used to be the pokemon master of his time, he walked up to the podium and addressed the crowd and competitors. "Welcome one and all! This Stadium is a very special place, a place where those who truly love Pokémon have come to compete. Here the flame of Moltres burns brightly to light up our hearts and our spirits. Battle valiantly and keep that flame alive, in your hearts and in your spirits!"  
“Each trainer will battle in four arenas Grass, Water, Ice and Rock once against four different random opponents. The battles will be a two on two battle, any trainer who loses will be eliminated from the tournament, after this round we will get our top 16. The top 16 will face a randomly picked trainer and those who won will advance to top 8, the quarter finals. You will be notified about your field, opponent and timing of battle through your pokedex, I wish all of you good luck.”  
He finished his speech and the crowd broke into massive cheers.  
I left the stadium and checked my pokedex, my first battle was today at Water field at 11 a.m. against a trainer named Mandi who refers to himself as ‘Mandi the Astounding.’  
After battling Mandi, I didn’t find anything astounding about him except maybe his ego, Mandi used Seaking and Starmie in the battle but they weren’t tough enough and Luxio dealt with them easily.  
My next battle was on the same day at 5:30 p.m. with a girl named Jenny in the rock field, Jenny used Scyther and Nidoqueen but I was able to defeat them with Tauros and Rhydon. Jenny was much better than Mandy, her Scyther was able to knockout Rhydon in a double knockout, her Nidoqueen was tough but at last Tauros came on top.  
The next morning at 10 a.m. I fought a trainer named Pete in the Ice field. Pete started with Cloyster and I started with Luxio, it was a tough battle for Luxio and the end both pokemon were knocked out. Pete next pokemon was Arcanine but I responded with Misdreavus, it was a good battle but Misdreavus was able to knock out Arcanine and kept me in the tournament.  
My fourth and final match of this round was against Jeanette Fisher, I chose Tauros as my first pokemon and Jeanette responded with her Ivysaur, Ivysaur was strong but Tauros dominated the battle till Ivysaur evolved into Venusaur, at last both Tauros and Venusaur knocked out each other. My second pokemon was Umbreon and Jeanette chose Scyther, Umbreon was at a type disadvantage but she was a lot faster than Scyther, in the end Umbreon defeated Scyther to won the match and fixed my place in top 16.  
What surprised me was that Blue wasn’t able to qualify to the top 16 but thankfully Red was in top 16. After a single day break the matches for top 8 were declared, I was fighting a boy named Shota in the evening so I decided to watch Red’s battle. Interestingly Red was battling against a trainer Ritchie who looked just liked him, Ritchie even had a Pikachu on his shoulder like Red but this Pikachu had few spiky hairs. It was a 4 on 4 battle, both of them started with their Pikachu’s. It was an interesting battle to watch, both Pikachu’s were evenly matched and in the end, they knocked out each other the next battle was between Pidgeot and Fearrow and it had the same result as the previous one, both Pidgeot and Fearrow knocked out each other.  
Red chose Ivysaur as his next pokemon and Richie responded with Alakazam, the battle was fierce but, in the end Alakazam was able to beat Ivysaur, Red’s last pokemon was Charizard. Alakazam was able to tire out Charizard before being knocked out, Ritchie’s last pokemon was a Charizard too. Both Charizard fought fiercely but Ritchie’s Charizard was fresher in comparison to Red’s and that lead to Ritchie’s win, Red was eliminated from the tournament.   
Before my battle I met Red and prof Oak, “Hello prof Oak, Red. I saw your battle Red you were good.”  
Red smiled, “Thanks Harry, Ritchie was better and more experienced than me.”  
Prof Oak nodded, “True, but that happens in a pokemon league, some battles you win some battles you lose. Well Harry I wish you luck.”  
Red nodded, “Yeah Harry, I know and I think even Blue knew it that you were a better trainer than us. So, good luck we will be rooting for you.”  
I smiled, “Thanks Red, prof Oak.” With that I left them for my battle.  
When I reached the battlefield, the Referee was already there and Shota came running moments later. “This battle will be a 4 on 4 pokemon battle, the trainer who loses all of his pokemon first will lose the battle. Trainers, let the battle begin.”  
I released my first pokemon, “Umbreon, you are up girl.”  
Shota thought for a bit and released his pokemon, “Machamp, let’s win this.”  
I knew I was at type disadvantage but I also knew that Umbreon was very flexible and could dodge many attacks easily, so I let Shota start the battle. Machamp ran towards Umbreon with a Karate Chop, Umbreon waited for the last moment and then dodged the Karate Chop with Agility and hit Machamp with an Iron Tail. Machamp cried out in pain as Umbreon again created distance between herself and Machamp, Machamp glared angrily at Umbreon and used Earthquake. I was unable to do anything so I told Umbreon to stay calm and bear with the Earthquake.  
Shota shouted out, “Machamp, use Rock Tomb.”  
“Umbreon wait for it.” I told her and she did as I said, when the stones were just near her I shouted out, “Jump up and hit those rocks back at Machamp with Iron Tail.”  
Umbreon broke the rocks with Iron Tail and hit them back at Machamp, Machamp was too shocked and was unable to defend his own attack, Umbreon used this moment to hit Machamp with Psychic. Machamp fell on the ground unconscious giving the first victory to me.  
“Machamp is unable to battle.” Referee declared.  
Shota sighed and recalled his fallen Machamp, “Scyther you are up.”  
I didn’t give Scyther time to settle as Umbreon hit Scyther with Foul Play making Scyther hurt itself and then follow it up with Aerial Ace. I thought that Scyther was done for but surprisingly it still got up and used Bug Buzz, the buzzing sound disoriented Umbreon making her losing her focus.  
Shota shouted, “Scyther finish it with X-Scissor.”  
“Dodge it Umbreon.” I shouted but Umbreon was too much disoriented that it was too late for her to dodge, Scyther hit her with X-Scissor knocking her out.  
“Umbreon is unable to battle.” Referee announced.  
I recalled Umbreon, “You did great girl, let’s give our audience a glimpse of history. Aerodactyl go.”  
Aerodactyl came out and did flips in the air and then gave a scary roar, the crowd was cheering and shouting but the expression on Shota’s face said it all, Shota was sweating bullets he quickly recalled Scyther, “Poliwrath go.”  
Poliwrath started with Water Pulse but Aerodactyl broke the water Pulse with Dragon Claw and hit Poliwrath with Dragon Pulse. Poliwrath quickly got up and ran toward Aerodactyl with Dynamic Punch, Aerodactyl let the punch hit him but then he bit down Poliwrath with Thunder Fang. Aerodactyl flew up with Poliwrath still in his mouth and then dropped Poliwrath from high in the sky. Poliwrath fell down with a loud thud but it still got up, Shota cheered but it was cut short as Aerodactyl descended down and finished the job with Hyper Beam, Poliwrath didn’t get up this time.  
“Poliwrath is unable to battle.” Referee announced.  
Shota recalled Poliwrath and thought for a bit before releasing his pokemon, “Raichu, come out.”  
Raichu started the battle with Thunder which Aerodactyl was unable to dodge. Aerodactyl growled loudly in pain but steadied himself and used Earthquake, Raichu was unable to do anything as he was caught in the Earthquake, Aerodactyl followed it up with Stone Edge which hit the target dead on. Raichu got back up slowly and used Hyper Beam that hit Aerodactyl, Aerodactyl roared loudly and fell down into the ground, Aerodactyl was injured but it slowly got back up.  
“You ok Aerodactyl?” I shouted, Aerodactyl nodded his head, “Then use Giga Impact.”  
“Give it all you got Raichu, use Volt Tackle.” Shota shouted.  
The pokemon smashed into each other with their respective attacks, the explosion was big enough to create a sandstorm, as the sand settled down both Raichu and Aerodactyl were found lying on the ground unconscious.  
“Both Aerodactyl and Raichu are unable to battle.” Referee announced.  
Shota recalled Raichu and sent back Scyther, I recalled Aerodactyl, “Let’s end this one quickly, rise and shine Hedwig.”  
Scyther shot forward toward Hedwig with X-Scissor but Hedwig dodged it easily with extreme speed and hit Scyther with Aerial Ace, Scyther was nearly done for but it was resistant and stood up shakily.  
“Hedwig it’s time, end this with Fire Blast.” I called out.  
Hedwig didn’t waste any time and fired a hot Fire Blast at Scyther who could do nothing but watch as the attack hit it knocking it out, Scyther fell down unconscious.  
“Scyther is unable to battle, with two pokemon still able to battle the winner of this battle is Harry Potter.” Referee announced my victory and confirmed my position in the quarter finals.  
XXXXXX  
AN: - Harry won’t be using his magic every time except when he has no other choice but no one will ever know about Harry being a wizard except maybe some legendary pokemons.  
Harry’s pokemon list (M – Male, F – Female, S – Shiny)  
Hedwig (Togekiss) F, Umbreon S F, Charizard S M, Golduck M, Nidoking M, Blastoise M, Dragonair F, Luxio F, Misdreavus F, Tauros M, Scizor M, Rhydon F, Aerodactyl M.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Before the start of Quarter finals, the top 8 including me were again standing in the Indigo league stadium as the president of Pokemon league, Charles Goodshow addressed us again. “Welcome everyone and especially to the trainers that have reached the quarter finals. To the trainers who were eliminated I will say that you should train harder and you will surely have better luck in the future.” As the clapping died down he continued, “Now, we have reached the quarter final stage. To the trainers who will be competing in the quarter finals I wish you luck, you are the top 8 in the whole league and we will surely except some exciting battles from you all. The quarter final will be four on four pokemon battle but the semi-finals and finals will be full six on six battles. Thankyou.”

My battle was the first battle of the quarter finals and my opponent was Ritchie, the battle was scheduled to start in half an hour. I sat in the waiting room thinking about which pokemon I should choose, in the end I decided against taking any risk and I chose Golduck, Misdreavus, Tauros and Dragonair.

When I reached the arena I looked around, I could see Red and prof Oak cheering for me, all the gym leaders were also present even Giovanni. I cleared my mind and focused on my upcoming battle.

Red said, “I am excited to battle with you Harry, Red said that you are very strong trainer and after watching your battle I have to agree. But it will be me that win this match and head to the semis.”

I smiled, “We will see, Ritchie we will see.”

Referee announced, “This quarter final battle between Harry and Ritchie will be a four on four pokemon battle, the first trainer to lose all four of his pokemon will lose the battle. You are allowed to substitute your pokemon whenever you wish, let the battle begin.”

Ritchie started first, “Pluck, you are up.” A Fearow.

“Golduck, come out.” I released Golduck in response to Ritchie’s Fearow.

Fearow started with Drill Peck that Golduck let to hit but then Golduck countered with Ice Punch, Fearow tried to flew up to dodge but Golduck hold Fearow down with psychic and then hit Fearow with a cold Ice Punch. Fearow got back on its feet and flew up but it was still dazed from the Ice Punch but recovered quickly to hit Golduck with Sky attack which Golduck was unable to dodge.

But Golduck wasn’t going down that easy, he got up and took hold of Fearow with Telekinesis and hit Fearow with Psybeam, followed it up with Ice Punch and finished with Hydro Pump. Fearow didn’t got back up after that.

Referee announced, “Fearow is unable to battle.”

Ritchie recalled Fearow, “You did well, Spikey you are up.” Ritchie’s Pikachu jumped from his shoulder and into the battlefield.

I decided against substituting Golduck, Golduck still has strength left to tire out Pikachu.

“Spikey, full power Thunder.” Ritchie shouted.

I decided to use one of my best combination attack, “Golduck Ice Jet go.”

Ritchie mouth opened in shock as Golduck used Aqua Jet and then froze the water with Ice Punch, the frozen shard of Golduck cut through the Thunder and hit Pikachu like a speeding bullet. I grinned, that was one awesome combination and it has worked till now perfectly.

Pikachu groaned and got up, Golduck fired multiple Hydro Pump at him but Pikachu was too quick and agile and he dodged all the Hydro Pump and hit back Golduck with Thunderbolt. Golduck was nearly running on fumes but he fired an Ice Beam at Pikachu.

“Spikey dodge it, use Volt Tackle.” Ritchie shouted.

Pikachu was surrounded in crackling electricity, he sped toward Golduck at incredible speed sidestepping the Ice Beam easily and hit Golduck with Volt Tackle. When Pikachu hit Golduck there was an explosion, as the smog cleared Golduck was down on the ground with swirl in her eyes, he was out of the battle.

“Golduck is unable to battle.” Referee announced.

I recalled Golduck and sent out my next pokemon, “Come out, Misdreavus.”

Ritchie called back Pikachu, “Come back Pikachu.”

But I wasn’t going to allow that, “Oh no you don’t, Misdreavus Mean look quick.”

Before Pikachu could return Misdreavus used Mean look making Pikachu unable to return. Pikachu was not in the best shape after the fight with Golduck, but it soon composed himself and got ready to fight Misdreavus. Pikachu charged at Misdreavus with Iron Tail but Misdreavus used Ominous Wind and threw Pikachu back and then hit Pikachu with Foul Play making Pikachu hit himself with the iron tail. Surprisingly Pikachu still had fight left in him and he used a powerful Thunder which hit its mark, Misdreavus was unable to dodge and was hit with Thunder.

“Misdreavus finish this, use Payback.” I called out.

Misdreavus hit Pikachu with Payback, Pikachu didn’t get up this time.

“Pikachu is unable to battle.” Referee announced.

Ritchie picked up Pikachu, “You did good Spikey, Alakazam it’s your turn.”

As I expected Alakazam started with Miracle sky, Misdreavus used Dark Pulse but Alakazam was able to teleport away. Misdreavus used Ominous all over the field and Alakazam was unable to dodge it, Alakazam steadied itself and hit back Misdreavus with Psycho Cut. Alakazam quickly teleported behind Misdreavus and used Shadow Ball, but Misdreavus was fast enough to detect Alakazam and counter the Shadow Ball with her own Shadow Ball, the two shadow balls met and cancelled each other. Ritchie’s Alakazam was good but it was on no level nearer to Sabrina’s Alakazam, but Misdreavus was tired so I did the exact same thing I did to beat Sabrina.

“Alakazam use Hyper Beam.” Ritchie shouted.

“Misdreavus Destiny Bond.” I replied.

The Hyper Beam hit Misdreavus knocking her out but Alakazam was also knocked out due to Destiny Bond.

“Both Alakazam and Misdreavus are unable to battle.” Referee announced as we both recalled our final pokemon.

Ritchie shouted, “I am not letting you win Harry. Go Charizard, it’s all up to you.”

I grinned, “I am sorry Ritchie but I will be the one winning this battle, Dragonair you are up.”

Ritchie’s eyes widened, “A Dragonair wow, they are so rare. No matter I’ll beat it, Charizard Flamethrower.”

“You can try Ritchie, Dragonair use Dragon Rush.”

The two attacks collided creating an explosion, Dragonair used Hyper Beam but Charizard countered with Fire Blast. Charizard roared and rushed towards Dragonair with Dragon Claw but Dragonair dodged it just in time and hit Charizard with Aqua Tail, the Aqua Tail hit Charizard sending him crashing into the ground.

“Get up Charizard, get into the air and use Overheat.” Ritchie shouted.

Charizard was in pain but it still got up and flew up into the sky and used Overheat, the Overheat was about to hit Dragonair when I said, “Dragonair Safeguard, now.”

The Overheat dissipated as Dragonair used Safeguard, “Now finish it with Outrage.” But Charizard was able to dodge the Outrage, “Dragonair use Dragon Tai back to back.”

Dragonair hit Charizard with a Dragon Tail but amazingly Charizard caught the second Dragon Tail and took hold of Dragonair, Charizard flew up and then descended down and hit Dragonair with a Seismic Toss.

Ritchie cheered but I replied, “My Dragonair isn’t going down that easily Ritchie.” As I said Dragonair got up, she had few bruises but she ignored them and flew up in the air. “Let me show you the ultimate attack of a Dragon pokemon, Dragonair use Draco Meteor.”

Ritchie’s eyes widened in shock, “Damn!”

Charizard had nowhere to dodge as the meteors hit him, he fell down on the ground and didn’t got up.

“Charizard is unable to battle, the winner of this quarter final battle is Harry potter.” The referee announced my victory as the audience cheered.

As the quarter finals finished, only four trainers were left in the tournament including me. One trainer was a girl named Kenny, she was most probably from Hoenn region as her go to pokemon was Blaziken and she had many Hoenn pokemon in her team. Another semi-finalist was Brian, from his previous battles I learned that Brian was a trainer who love fire types and till now in this tournament he had mainly used fire types except his strongest pokemon, the pseudo legendry Dragon pokemon Salamence.

But the most intriguing semi-finalist was Elias, Elias has dominated throughout the tournament, he had used a Ursaring, Golem and a Sceptile in the whole tournament. All the trainers except me were veteran trainers and were much more experienced than me and they had a wonderful track record, Kenny had been in the finals of Sinnoh League and Unova league in the last two years. Brian has won Unova league and was runner up in the Hoenn league, but the most dangerous and favourite to win the tournament was Elias. Elias had won Kalos league, Johto league and Hoenn league back to back and he would be looking his fourth consecutive victory this year in Kanto but what really got my blood pumping was that he had one of the legendary eon twins, the legendary dragon type pokemon Latios.

In the semi-finals, the first battle was between me and Brian.

“Welcome one and all present here, in few moments we will have our first semi-final pokemon battle between two strong trainers. In blue corner we have the experienced pokemon trainer from Sinnoh region, Brian has been the runner up of Hoenn league and winner of Unova league and to compete with him for the spot in Indigo league final in the red corner we have our youngest semi-finalist Harry Potter from our home region Kanto.” The announcer shouted.

Both me and Brian entered the arena in the midst of loud cheering and clapping, Referee took his place and started, “This semi-final battle will be a full six on six pokemon battle. The first trainer to lose all six of his pokemon will lose the battle, we will have a short 15-minute break if any trainer loses three of his pokemon. Trainers, release your pokemon and let the battle begin.”

Blaine started first, “Arcanine, take the stage.”

“Nidoking you are up.” I released my first pokemon.

Arcanine started with Heat wave but Nidoking countered with Blizzard, the combination of fire and ice covered the whole field in smoke. I could hear Blaine ordering Arcanine to use Dragon Pulse, Arcanine had great sense of smell and he fired Dragon Pulse in the direction of Nidoking. I commanded Nidoking to counter the Dragon Pulse with his own Dragon Pulse, the two dragon type attacks collided and cleared the smoke with an explosion. Arcanine dashed at Nidoking with Extreme Speed, Nidoking waited for Arcanine to come closer and then nailed the incoming Arcanine with an Aqua Tail and then followed it up with Poison Tail.

Arcanine was thrown back, the Aqua Tail hurt him but the Poison Tail left him poisoned. Arcanine and snarled in anger and used Fire Blast, Nidoking didn’t get any chance to dodge and was hit with the powerful Fire Blast. Nidoking got back up and used Earthquake and then followed it up with Stone Edge, Arcanine had nowhere to run as the Earthquake hit him, before it could stand up he was hit with a powerful Stone Edge. Arcanine was badly hurt but still Nidoking didn’t gave it any chance and hit Arcanine with Water Pulse, Arcanine didn’t stood up this time.

“Arcanine is unable to battle, blue trainer call out your next pokemon.” Referee announced.

Blaine recalled Arcanine and released his next pokemon, “Swampert take the stage.”

Now I was shocked, I was expecting another fire type but Swampert was dual Ground and Water type and its only weakness was Grass type that I didn’t have. I decided to keep Nidoking in the battle but it was fruitless, Swampert first attack was Hydro Cannon which was fast enough that it didn’t gave Nidoking any time to dodge, Nidoking was working hard on its resistance to water type attacks but a Hydro Cannon was too much for him and he was knocked out.

“Nidoking is unable to battle, red trainer call out your next pokemon.” Referee announced.

I recalled Nidoking and decided to fight water with water, “You are up Blastoise.”

The battle was between the final evolution of water type starter of Hoenn and Kanto, both Blastoise and Swampert eyed each other. Swampert started with Muddy Water and Blastoise replied with hydro Pump, both water type attacks were equal in the matter of power. Swampert dashed forward and hit Blastoise with Hammer Arm but Blastoise quickly got back up and hit Swampert with an Aura Sphere.

Both pokemon traded multiple blows, they attacked each other with various attacks. Blastoise hit Swampert with Brick Break but Swampert hit back with Counter, neither were giving the other an inch, Blastoise quickly got back up and hit Swampert with a powerful Skull Bash but Swampert stopped Blastoise with a Barrier and hit back Blastoise with Mud Bomb.

But my Blastoise wasn’t going down that easily, “Blastoise Ice Jet.” I shouted.

“Swampert stop it with Barrier and then hit it with Iron Tail.” Blaine commanded.

But this time Barrier didn’t hold, the Ice Jet smashed through the barrier and hit Swampert. I didn’t give Swampert time to get back up, “Blastoise finish it, Hydro Cannon back to back.”

Blastoise had perfected Hydro Cannon and he could use two fully powered Hydro Cannon back to back, the two Hydro Cannons from both the cannons in Blastoise back hit Swampert and it was out cold.

“Swampert is unable to battle, blue trainer call out your next pokemon.” Referee announced.

Blaine recalled Swampert, “Set the stage Roserade.”

Roserade was a small pokemon but it was a strong grass and poison type pokemon. Blastoise started with Ice Beam but Roserade dodged it and used Poison Sting, the Poison Sting was a weaker attack but somehow it hurt Blastoise, poisoning him.

I was shocked at that, seeing my shocked face Blaine smirked and said, “My Roserade ability is Technician.” Ah, so that’s why? I thought but it was already too late as Roselia hit Blastoise with a Solar Beam knocking him out.

“Blastoise is unable to battle, red trainer call out your next pokemon.” Referee announced.

I called out my third pokemon, “Aerodactyl, you are up.”

Aerodactyl started with Stone Edge but Roserade broke the stones with Magical Leaf and hit Aerodactyl with Leaf Storm. The Leaf Storm was much stronger than I expected and it slammed Aerodactyl into the ground, Roserade used Grass Whistle and put Aerodactyl in sleep. I shouted at Aerodactyl to use Sleep Talk, fortunately Aerodactyl chose Aerial Ace and hit Roselia with the powerful flying type move.

But unfortunately, Aerodactyl was still asleep and Roserade used Giga Drain and staring tiring out Aerodactyl while it was asleep, after much shouting Aerodactyl woke up and slammed Roserade with an Iron Tail. Roserade was quick to recover and she used Leaf Storm again but this time Aerodactyl burned the leaf Storm with Fire Blast and then hit Roserade with Sky Attack. Both Roserade and Aerodactyl were tired but Roserade had enough strength to fire a Solar Beam and Aerodactyl was too much tired to dodge, the Solar Beam hit Aerodactyl knocking it out.

“Aerodactyl is unable to battle, since red trainer had lost three pokemons we will have a short 15-minute brake.” Referee declared and both me and Blaine headed back to our waiting room.

I was down by 3-2 but I knew that Roserade didn’t have much left in her, I used occlumency to clear my mind and calmed myself. I was sure that Hedwig, Dragonair and Charizard could win this battle for me, after 15 minutes I again walked back to the arena.

Blaine again sent out Roserade, I responded with Hedwig, “It’s your turn Hedwig.”

Referee announced, “Let the battle begin.”

Roserade started off with Leaf Storm but Hedwig dodged it with Extreme Speed and hit Roserade with Sky Attack.

“Hedwig finish it with Fire Blast.” I shouted.

Roserade was too slow in getting up and Hedwig hit her with a powerful Fire Blast, knocking it out.

“Roserade is unable to battle, blue trainer bring out your next pokemon.” Referee declared.

“Lucario, set the stage.” Blaine released his next pokemon.

“Lucario, use Aura Sphere.” Blaine started.

I shouted back, “You too Hedwig, use Aura Sphere.”

The two pokemon attacked each other with Aura Sphere, the two Aura Spheres collided and made a strong explosion. Hedwig used Dazzling Gleam, the powerful flash forced Lucario to shut his eyes and Hedwig used it to her advantage and hit Lucario with Drain Punch that sent Lucario flying back.

Lucario got back up and used Stone Edge at Blaine’s command, Hedwig dodged the Stone Edge with Agility but Lucario used Extreme Speed and hit Hedwig with a cracking Thunder Punch. Hedwig yelped as she was smashed on the ground due to Thunder Punch, Lucario used that moment to hit Hedwig with a powerful Meteor Mash. Hedwig was thrown back she groggily got up and quickly flew up back into the air and glared angrily at Lucario, Lucario charged forward with Iron Tail but Hedwig dodged it and moved to Lucario’s back and hit it with a powerful Fire Blast.

The Fire Blast was too much for Lucario but Lucario still slowly got up on his knees, “Hedwig it’s time to finish this, use Moonblast.” Hedwig hit the recovering Lucario with a powerful Moonblast, Lucario didn’t got back up again.

“Lucario is unable to battle, blue trainer bring out your next pokemon.” Referee declared.

Blaine greeted his teeth, he knew that the battle was sliding out of his hand, “Flygon, step up to the stage.”

I knew that Hedwig was still good enough to fight and she also had type advantage but I decided to call her back, I needed Hedwig fully fit at 100 percent to battle Latios in the final, if I win in this battle. “Hedwig come back girl.” Hedwig looked at me but understood as I recalled her back.

“Rise and shine, Dragonair.” I released my own dragon pokemon.

Both dragon pokemon stared at each other, “Dragonair use Dragon Dance.” I shouted.

“Flygon Sandstorm.” Blaine shouted.

The field was filled with sand, Flygon didn’t have any problem in working through the sandstorm and it hit Dragonair with Dragon Breath.

I knew that I need to cancel the sandstorm and do it quick, “Dragonair Rain Dance.”

The weather suddenly changed and it started raining, the rain settled down the sand making the battlefield clear again. Dragonair added ice to the rain with Blizzard, Flygon shuddered as the cold weather hit it.

“Flygon, use Dragon Tail.” Blaine commanded.

“You too Dragonair, use dragon Tail.” I shouted back.

Both Dragonair dashed toward at each other and attacked with Dragon Tail, both were equal in strength. Flygon used his free hands and hit Dragonair with Dragon Claw hurting Dragonair and making it lose its concentration and the Dragon tail also hit Dragonair and it was slammed back on the ground. Dragonair groggily got up and shouted angrily at Flygon, I was about to tell her to attack when she was surrounded with a white light and started glowing, as the light died down there was the pseudo legendry pokemon Dragonite standing instead of Dragonair.

I cheered with glee, “Go Dragonite.” Dragonair had finally evolved into Dragonite, now I was sure I am going to win this tournament.

“Flygon use Dragon Tail.” Blaine shouted.

As Flygon closed in I shouted back, “Watch out Dragonite, use Ice Beam.”

Dragonite waited for Flygon to come close and then to everyone amazement she caught the Dragon Tail and then smashed Flygon on the ground and then followed it up with Ice beam, Flygon was in a bad shape but it somehow gathered the strength and got up.

“Let’s end this Dragonite, use Draco Meteor.” I shouted.

Dragonite flew up and fired at the sky which rained down back into the ground as Meteors, Flygon had nowhere to dodge and the meteors hit it knocking it out.

“Flygon is unable to battle, blue trainer bring out your last pokemon.” Referee declared.

Blaine recalled Flygon, “Come out Salamence, you are my last hope.”

I recalled Dragonite, “You did great Dragonite, take some rest someone else want to face this dragon. Charizard you are up.”

Charizard came out and spun in the air and landed on the battlefield, he eyed Salamence and roared in challenge, Salamence wasn’t going to back down he too roared back in challenge.

“Salamence use Dragon Rush.” Blaine commanded.

“You too Charizard, use Dragon Rush.” I shouted back.

The two Dragon Rush collided and exploded as they were equally powerful, the two pokemon stared at each other and fired Dragon Pulse at each other and it again produced the same result. Salamence used Dragon Breath but this time Charizard dodged it and hit Salamence with Flamethrower, Salamance gritted its teeth in pain and fired back Dragon Breath at Charizard which hit its mark.

Salamence rushed forward with Zen Headbutt but Charizard replied with Flare Blitz, the two collided but Charizard’s Flare Blitz was more powerful and Salamence was thrown back. Salamance got up and snarled and then fired a surprising Hydro Pump at Charizard who was unable to dodge the incoming water type attack. Charizard got back up and rushed forward with Dragon Claw, Salamence too responded with Dragon Claw, the two tried to overpower each other but at last Charizard succeeded.

“Charizard take Salamence up to the sky and use Seismic Toss.” I shouted.

Charizard quickly took hold of Salamence and spun in the air while going up, it then came down and smashed Salamence into the ground, Salamence collided with the ground with a big thud.

“Get up Salamence, use Hyper Beam.” Blaine shouted.

“Charizard it’s time for the finale, Blast Burn.” I too shouted.

Salamence groggily got up and used Hyper Beam at the incoming Charizard but Charizard cut right through the Hyper Beam and hit Salamence with Blast Burn, the whole field was covered in red hot fire and it swallowed Salamence, as the smoke cleared Salamence was lying on the ground with swirl in its eyes.

“Salamence is unable to battle, victory goes to the red trainer Harry Potter.” Referee declared my victory as I jumped with happiness, Charizard roared loudly on his win. One more win and I will be the champion of Indigo league.

XXXXXX

_AN: - In pokemon anime I always liked Broke, he was a guy who flirted with any girl and also played a big brother role for Ash. I am going to bring back such a character in Harry’s life._

_Harry’s pokemon list (M – Male, F – Female, S – Shiny)_

_Hedwig (Togekiss) F, Umbreon S F, Charizard S M, Golduck M, Nidoking M, Blastoise M, Dragonite F, Luxio F, Misdreavus F, Tauros M, Scizor M, Rhydon F, Aerodactyl M._

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

After my battle I met up with prof Oak and Red who congratulated me on winning, prof Oak invited me to sit in the special guest box to watch the second semi final. When I entered the guest box I found all the gym leaders except Giovanni, all the elite four and the champion Lance. Koga was the first one to greet me, “Hello Harry, congratulation on winning the battle.”

I nodded, “Thanks master Koga.”

An old lady inspected me, “A young and respectful boy, they are rare these days.”

Prof Oak laughed, “Give him some break Agatha, he just became the youngest trainer to take part in any region Pokemon league finals.”

My eyes widened, “Really prof Oak?”

The one who answered was the Kanto and Jhoto combined champion and the dragon type master Lance, “Yes, you just broke mine and Cynthia’s record. I was in the Indigo league runner up when I was 16 and I won the Jhoto league at 17, Cynthia was the runner up of Sinnoh league at 15 and she won it the next year. You are the youngest as you are still not 14.”

I nodded, “Wow, that’s awesome.”

Lance nodded, “Yes, by the way I liked your battle. Your Charizard and Dragonite were quite impressive. But why did you recalled back your Togekiss and Dragonite when they were still able to fight?”

“Well, all of my pokemon did their best. Once Hedwig defeated Lucario and Blaine used Flygon I knew Dragonair could take on Flygon otherwise Togekiss would have defeated Flygon and Dragonair wouldn’t have got the chance to battle or evolve into Dragonite, similarly I wanted Charizard to face Salamence.” I answered.

Lance nodded and then asked, “By the way, did your Dragonite learned Draco Meteor on its own or some other dragon pokemon taught him.”

Prof Oak also added, “Yes, most dragon pokemon don’t learn Draco Meteor if they are not taught from some other dragon pokemon that could use it, a very few dragon pokemon who learn it on their own. That is why it is a rare attack.”

“Actually, Dragonair learned that move on its own when she evolved from Dratini into Dragonair while battling with Aerodactyl, I caught Aerodactyl with her help.” I replied.

“Then your Dragonite is special like mine, my Dragonite also learned Draco Meteor on its own.” Lance replied.

Any further expression was stopped as the second semi-final battle started. To say that it was massacre won’t be wrong as Elias completely thrashed Kenny’s team, Elias Ursaring defeated Kenny’s Feraligatr and then tied with her Infernape. But then Elias bought out his Latios who dominated the battle and defeated Kenny’s Golem and Gengar but Gengar used destiny bond in time and took out Latios. But Elias wasn’t done yet and he released the other legendry eon twin, Latias. Latias didn’t have much trouble in defeating Scizor and Blaziken winning the battle for Elias, with that Elias advanced to the finals.

“My chances of winning this tournament just dropped astronomically.” I said to prof Oak.

Red nodded, “Wow, two legendry pokemon. You need a large amount of luck to defeat Elias.”

But Lance disagreed, “Don’t worry Harry, I think your pokemon have the strength to fight and beat legendry pokemon. You have an exceptionally strong fairy type and then there is your Dragonite and Charizard, I am sure if you battle at your best you can defeat him.”

I looked at the dragon type master and nodded, “Thanks Lance, you are right my pokemon are strong enough to beat legendry pokemon and I will surely win.” With the newfound determination I started planning my team and strategy for the finale that I wasn’t planning to lose if I can help it.

For the next two days I trained my pokemon harder than I ever had, to win in this final I needed power and versatility. Hedwig, Dragonite and Charizard were going to be on the team but I was confused to choose three more pokemons to make the team of six. But after much discussion I decided to take my official starter Umbreon, Tauros and Blastoise.

XXXXXX

“Welcome one and all present in this stadium and to those who are watching this battle live in their home. We have two extremely talented trainers competing in the finals of Indigo league, on one side in the red corner we have the youngest trainer to reach the final of a regional league, a very young and talented trainer from Pallet town. Please welcome Harry Potter.” Announcer called out my name.

I walked into the arena in the midst of claps and cheers and looked around, the stadium was more packed than I had ever seen, I took my position in the red corner of the battlefield.

“And on the other side we have the incredible trainer Elias from Hoenn region, who has shown two legendry pokemons in this league. He is the winner of Kalos League, Hoenn league and Jhoto league back to back. He would love to win this match and win his fourth league in a row.” Announcer shouted.

“Not if I can help it.” I muttered under my breath.

Elias entered from my opposite side and took his position, Referee also took his place and said, “This is the final battle of this year Indigo league, this battle will be a full six on six pokemon battle, the trainer who defeat six of his opponent pokemon first will be the winner. When any one of the trainer lose three of his pokemon we will have a short 15-minute break. Trainers bring out your first pokemon.”

Elias started first, “Ursaring come out.”

“Tauros you are up.” I released Tauros from his pokeball.

“Tauros vs Ursaring, let the battle begin.” With that Referee started the battle.

“Ursaring Hammer Arm.” Elias started.

“Tauros let it come and hit it with Thunder.” I replied.

I knew that my Tauros was very resilient and he could take hit even at type disadvantage, Tauros rubbed his front left leg in the ground and waited as Ursaring rushed with hammer arm, the moment Ursaring hit Tauros with Hammer Arm Tauros didn’t budge and stood his ground and used a powerful Thunder on Ursaring. Ursaring stumbled back as Thunder hit him at full power, he glared at Tauros who glared back.

Ursaring smashed his hands on the ground and used Stone Edge, Tauros ran toward Ursaring with Takedown and broke all the rocks that came in its way and then smashed onto Ursaring sending it back flying. Ursaring groaned as he got up and then used Earthquake, Tauros faced the Earthquake head on and then replied with his own Earthquake. Both pokemons were equal in power and neither were ready to back down, Ursaring used Hyper Beam and Tauros matched it with his own Hyper Beam. The two Hyper Beams met in the middle crating a big explosion.

I knew that Tauros was used to take the attacks head on but the sweat on his body was clearly indicating that was tired, “Tauros finish it with Fissure.”

Tauros opened up a fissure on the ground where Ursaring was standing and dropped him inside, Ursaring didn’t got up after that.

“Ursaring is unable to battle, blue trainer call out your next pokemon.” Referee announced.

“Come out Latios.” Elias released his next pokemon, the legendary eon dragon Latios.

I knew that Tauros didn’t have much left in him so I shouted, “Tauros give it everything you have got, use Outrage.”

Latios didn’t get any time to dodge and was hit with Outrage, Tauros didn’t have anything left within him and he fell down with exhaustion.

“Tauros is unable to battle, red trainer call out your next pokemon.” Referee announced.

I recalled Tauros, “You were great Tauros, Hedwig you are up.” I send out Hedwig to fight the dragon type pokemon.

“Latios Thunder.” Elias commanded.

“Dodge it Hedwig and use Dazzling Gleam and follow it up with Signal Beam.” I shouted.

Hedwig dodged the Thunder with Extreme Speed and then momentary blinded Latios with Dazzling Gleam, as then hit Latios with Signal Beam. Latios was dazed as it was hit with two powerful attacks back to back.

Elias decided to recall Latios, “Come back Latios, I’ll need you later. Sceptile you are up.”

I also recalled Hedwig, “You too Hedwig, Blastoise let’s go.”

“Sceptile use Leaf Blade.” Elias commanded.

“Blastoise Withdraw and use Spinning Hydro Pump.” I replied back.

Sceptile hit Blastoise with Leaf Blade, but Blastoise withdrew just in time and used Hydro Pump while spinning that sent Sceptile flying back. Sceptile stood up and used Leaf Storm, Blastoise withdrew again and saved himself from getting much damage. As soon as the Leaf Storm ended Blastoise came back up from his shell and hit Sceptile with Ice Beam, Sceptile was hurt but it got back up and with its incredible speed hit Blastoise with Leaf Blade. Blastoise quickly got back up and hit back Sceptile with Aura Sphere.

“Sceptile use Frenzy Plant.” Elias shouted.

Sceptile hit its hand on the ground and the big thick plants started to come out of the ground.

“Blastoise hit those plants with Hydro Cannon.” I shouted.

Blastoise hit all the plants that came out with Hydro Cannon, removing it from the roots. “Blastoise use Ice Jet.” I shouted.

Blastoise used Aqua Jet and then froze the water into Ice and hit Sceptile at high velocity, Sceptile didn’t got up this time.

“Sceptile is unable to battle, blue trainer select your next pokemon.” Referee announced.

Elias smiled and returned Sceptile, “You are good Harry, very good but it won’t be enough to defeat me. Go Metagross.”

I replied, “We will see Elias, you are not going to win this if I can help it. Blastoise Skull Bash.”

“Metagross Meteor Mash and combine with Thunder Punch.” Elias ordered.

That was one crackling combination, as the two pokemon collided with their respective attack there was a huge explosion but the combination of Thunder Punch was too much for Blastoise and it was badly hurt and was thrown back. But Blastoise wasn’t going down that easily it got back up although in pain and hit Metagross with Dark Pulse, but Metagross wasn’t a pseudo legendry pokemon for nothing. Metagross recovered quickly and hit back Blastoise with Hyper Beam.

Blastoise was badly hurt and was barely standing, “Blastoise give it everything you have got, Giga Impact.”

Elias shouted, “You too Metagross, use Giga Impact.”

The two pokemon collided with Giga Impact and created an explosion that made the whole stadium shake, as the smoke cleared both pokemon were found lying down on the ground. Metagross groggily got up, Blastoise too tried to get up but his strength gave up and he fell down unconscious.

“Blastoise is unable to battle, red trainer bring in your next pokemon.” Referee announced.

I recalled Blastoise, “You did good Blastoise, let’s go Umbreon.”

“Umbreon use Dark Pulse quick.” I commanded.

Metagross was not able to dodge as it was hit with Dark Pulse, Umbreon used its dizziness to her advantage and hit Metagross with Feint Attack. Metagross still stood up and used Meteor Mash but Umbreon quickly used Double Team to dodge Meteor Mash and then fired Dark Pulse at Metagross from all direction.

Metagross legs gave up as he was hit with multiple Dark Pulse but he still hit Umbreon with Hyper Beam, Umbreon was taken by surprise and was unable to dodge in time as Hyper Beam hit her. Umbreon was badly injured but she slowly stood up and used Snarl and followed it up with Foul Play, Metagross was not in the state of dodging as he was hit with Snarl and then Foul Play. Both Umbreon and Metagross were badly injured and were running on fumes.

“Metagross use Hyper Beam.” Elias shouted.

“Umbreon you too use Hyper Beam, give it everything you have got.” I shouted back.

Both Umbreon and Metagross used all their strength and used Hyper Beam, the two attacks collided and exploded so loudly that it nearly made me deaf, when the smoke cleared both the pokemon were still standing but they were panting. The two pokemon stared at each other one last time and fell down in exhaustion.

“Both Umbreon and Metagross are unable to battle, since both the trainers have lost three pokemon each we will have a short 15-minute brake.” Referee announced and he vacated his position, me and Elias also returned to our waiting rooms.

This was the most gruelling pokemon battle I have ever been in and it is only on half way, the battle made me very hungry. I took out some Donuts from my bag and started enjoying them without thinking about the battle, once I finished my Donuts it was time to return and continue the battle.

“Trainers release your pokemon and let the battle begin.” With that referee started the battle.

“Latios come out.” Elias released his pokemon.

“Hedwig it’s time.” I released Hedwig to take on the legendry eon dragon pokemon Latios.

“Latios use Shock Wave and follow it up with Charge Beam.” Elias commanded.

Hedwig was hit with Shock Wave which momentarily paralyzed her and then Latios hit Hedwig with Charge Beam, Hedwig broke through paralysis and hit Latios back with Sky Attack. The two pokemon stared at each other in defiance, Latios hit Togekkiss with Psychic and then followed it up with Zen Headbutt, Hedwig was thrown back at the ground.

Elias shouted, “Latios ascend and used Luster Purge.”

“Hedwig get out of the way.” I shouted at Hedwig.

Hedwig was able to get away at the last moment using Extreme Speed. Togekiss quickly used Sweet Kiss which confused Latios.

“Togekiss this is it, use Moon Blast.” I shouted.

“Latios get away quickly.” Elias shouted at the confused Latios.

But it was already too late as Togekiss hit Latios with Moonlight before Latios could get out of the confusion, Latios fell down on the ground unconscious.

“Latios is unable to battle, blue trainer select your next pokemon.” Referee announced.

“Latias come out.” Elias send out his next pokemon. I was confused, if Latias is Elias fifth pokemon what could be his sixth?

Latias started the battle with Shock Wave which again paralyzed Hedwig, and then Latios followed it up with Psychic. Hedwig steadied herself and hit back Latias with Signal Beam, Latias attacked back with Hyper Beam. Hedwig used Extreme Speed and hit Latias with Dazzling Gleam and then followed it up with her own Hyper Beam. Latias got back up and used a powerful Thunder that Togekiss was unable to battle.

“Latias finish it, use Mist Ball.” Elias shouted.

“Hedwig get out of the way.” I shouted at Hedwig.

But Hedwig was too much hurt and tired to dodge, the Mist Ball hit it’s mark and Hedwig was knocked out of the battle.

“Hedwig is unable to battle, red trainer select your next pokemon.” Referee announced.

I recalled Hedwig, “You did your job girl, Dragonite it’s time.” With that I released Dragonite from her pokeball.

Both Dragon Pokemon eyed each other and fired Dragon Pulse, the two Dragon Pulse met and cancelled each other. Dragonite used Ice Beam and Latias used his Ice Beam, both pokemon tried different attacks but they all cancelled out each other. Latias used Psyshock but Dragonite dodged it and hit back Latias with Brutal Swing and send Latias smashing on the ground. Latias got up and hit Dragonite with a powerful Thunder.

Dragonite used Extreme Speed and then hit Latias with a Dragon Tail, Latias got up and used Mist Ball. Dragonite broke the Mist Ball with Dragon Claw and hit Latios with Ice Beam, but Latias got up and hit back Dragonite with Psychic. Both Dragonite and Latias fired Hyper Beam at each other, but the two attacks again cancelled out, both the dragons were extremely tired and listened to there trainers command.

“Latias Giga Impact.” Elias Shouted.

I waited till Latias was close to Dragonite, “Dragonite dodge it and hit Latias with Dragon Tail.” Dragonite flipped in mid-air and dodged the Giga Impact, Dragonite was just above Latias as she hit Latias with a powerful Dragon Tail. Dragonite didn’t gave Latias any chance and hit it with a powerful Hyper Beam.

I was sure that Latias was out but it was still able to get up. “Dragonite let’s finish it, Draco Meteor.”

“Latias give it your all, use Hyper Beam.” Elias commanded.

Dragonite used Draco Meteor but was hit with Hyper Beam afterwards, the meteors came down and hit Latias as a result both Dragonite and Latias were knocked out.

“Both Dragonite and Latias are unable to battle, Trainers bring out your last pokemon.” Referee announced.

I recalled Dragonite and called out my last pokemon, “It’s all up to you buddy, go Charizard.”

Charizard came out and roared.

Elias recalled Latias and smiled, “I said it before Harry, you are very good. I could definitely say for sure that you are the toughest trainer I have faced in the last four leagues but this battle will be mine. My last pokemon is my strongest pokemon and I have never used it in an official battle till now, your Charizard is strong no doubt but it can’t compete against the Lord of sky Rayquaza.” With that Elias released his last pokemon.

My legs nearly gave up as I saw Elias last pokemon, there was pin drop silence in the stadium as the legendry pokemon and the lord of sky Rayquaza came out and roared, even Charizard was in shock. “F**K me!” These were the only words that came out of my mouth.

I calmed myself, “Charizard we can do it, let’s show Rayquaza what we are made of.”

Charizard nodded and roared at Rayquaza in challenge, Rayquaza eyed Charizard and started of the battle with Thunderbolt, Charizard fired a powerful Flamethrower to counter the Thunderbolt. Charizard rushed forward at Rayquaza with Dragon Tail and Rayquaza countered it with its own Dragon Tail, both the Dragon Tails were evenly matched so Charizard hit Rayquaza with Dragon Claw making Rayquaza lose its focus and then it was hit by Dragon Tail too.

Rayquaza was smashed onto the ground but it got up quickly and snarled at Charizard and attacked him with Outrage, Charizard was unable to dodge the Outrage and then Rayquaza followed it up with Dragon Tail. Charizard was smashed hard into the ground, “Get up Charizard, we can’t let Rayquaza win. Get up and use Hyper Beam.” I shouted.

Charizard slowly got up and then sped up towards Rayquaza and fired a Hyper Beam which hit its mark but Rayquaza was able to recover and used a powerful Thunder that Charizard was unable to dodge. Charizard bared the thunder with greeted teeth and hit Rayquaza with Focus Punch, the powerful Focus Punch was a powerful hit but Rayquaza again got up but this time a bit sluggishly.

“Rayquaza it’s time to finish this battle. Use Dragon Ascent.” Elias shouted.

Rayquaza shot up into the sky like a jet and then came back toward Charizard at a speed faster than a jet. I shouted, “Charizard focus on Rayquaza’s tail and then dodge the attack and get hold of its tail.”

Charizard nodded and focused just as Rayquaza was about to hit Charizard he turned and Rayquaza missed by mere inches, Charizard took hold of Rayquaza’s tail and then smashed Rayquaza on the ground while holding its tail. Elias watched with his eyes wide opened and I got my hope of winning this match back.

“That’s it Charizard, take it to the sky and use Seismic Toss.” I shouted.

Charizard wasted no time and ascended up into the sky while spinning and then came down and smashed Rayquaza to the ground, I didn’t want to take any chances so I gave hopefully my last command, “Charizard fly up and use Blast Burn, come on give it all you got.”

Charizard flew up and then came down and hit Rayquaza with Blast Burn, the whole ground was covered with molten fire and Rayquaza screamed as the Blast burn hit it. The whole ground was covered in smoke and it took a couple of minutes for the smoke to clear up, Charizard was standing on the ground panting hard and Rayquaza was lying on the ground with burn marks on his body. I could see the fear on Elias eyes but I was shocked when Rayquaza slowly started getting up, I could hardly believe my eyes. How could a pokemon take this much beating and still got up?

Elias shouted, “Rayquaza give it all you got, one last Hyper Beam.”

I shouted at Charizard to dodge but he was too tired and the Hyper Beam hit him, Charizard fell down unconscious but after some moments Rayquaza also fell down unconscious.

“Both Charizard and Rayquaza are unable to battle but since Charizard fell down first the winner of this battle is Elias.” Referee announced.

My legs gave up and I fell down on my knees, I was so close to winning the league. But then I remembered the contribution of all my pokemons and I smiled, they gave their best for me and we reached the finals in our first league and we will surely win the next one, I did my best and came close to winning the league. If it wasn’t Rayquaza I would have surely won this battle.

In the presentation ceremony Lance and Mr Goodshow were present to give the awards, I was awarded the Runners up trophy and 500,000 poke credits as prize money. Lance wished me luck for the future leagues and Mr Goodshow said that he will be expecting me in the next year league in Kanto or some other region.

XXXXXX

_AN: - Well here ends the indigo league, next we will be going to orange islands._

_Harry’s pokemon list (M – Male, F – Female, S – Shiny)_

_Hedwig (Togekiss) F, Umbreon S F, Charizard S M, Golduck M, Nidoking M, Blastoise M, Dragonite F, Luxio F, Misdreavus F, Tauros M, Scizor M, Rhydon F, Aerodactyl M._

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I was back in Pallet town sitting in prof Oak lab with Red discussing my future options. “So, what are you both going to do? Jhoto league won’t be starting till 3 more months.” Prof Oak asked.

“I am going to stay in Pallet with my mom for some time and meanwhile I’ll train my pokemon for the Jhoto league.” Red answered.

Prof Oak nodded, “That isn’t a bad idea, Delia missed you very much when you are away. You can also help with her restaurant.”

Red nodded, “Yeah, what is Gary doing prof Oak?”

“Gary has left Pallet to train his pokemon for the Indigo league, but I think the defeat in the Indigo League has shown him the truth of life. What about you Harry?” Prof Oak asked me.

“I don’t know prof, maybe I’ll also travel around and train like Gary. Do you have something else in your mind.” I replied.

Prof Oak smiled, “In fact I do, there is a group of islands near Kanto region called the Orange islands. There is a small league there and you can take on that league, it’s not like any other regional league as it’s not officially a pokemon league. You have to collect four badges and with them you can challenge the Orange league champion Drake, he is a very strong trainer and I am sure you will enjoy the battle.”

I thought about it and replied, “Sure prof Oak, I’ll do that. It’s a lot better than roaming around with no clear destination for three months.”

Just then an assistant of prof oak came running, “Prof Oak, Harry your egg is glowing and I think it’s close to hatching.” I nodded and all of us followed the assistant to the chamber where my egg was kept in an incubator.

“Harry it’s your egg, you need to be the person who first comes into the contact with the pokemon.” I nodded and stepped forward and took the egg out of the incubator and sat down on the floor with the egg in front of me as Red, prof Oak and the assistant watched from the back.

The egg constantly glowed for a couple of moment and then with a bright light it hatched, my eyes nearly popped out as I looked at the small pokemon that hatched from my egg, it was the guardian of the sea, the Jhoto legendary pokemon Lugia. It was much smaller than the average size of a Lugia but the look on the Lugia’s face as it watched me was adorable, it reminded me of the first time I became a father back in my world. I smiled and petted the legendary pokemon as it giggled happily, after some time it started dozing off. I took a Ultra Ball from my bag and captured Lugia in it, I had my first legendary pokemon even though it was a baby and it will be a long time before I let it battle.

Red was shocked and speechless; prof Oak was staring at my Ultra Ball and the assistant found a chair to sit on. “In my whole life I have never seen a legendry pokemon hatch.” Red just nodded.

I smiled but asked, “Prof Oak would you do me a favour?”

Prof Oak nodded, “What do you need?”

I replied, “I found the egg floating in the river, Lugia wouldn’t have lost its egg that easily. You have heard of the new Team Rocket I assume?” Prof Oak nodded, “I think maybe they found Lugia and tried to capture it, Lugia must have lost its egg in that shuffle. I want you to keep Lugia a secret, she is newly hatched and not strong enough to battle, I don’t want anyone to know that I have a Lugia till I am sure that if time comes Lugia can battle and protect itself.”

Prof Oak nodded, “You are right, if word gets out that you have a Lugia then you will get all kind of attention especially Team Rocket, we’ll keep it a secret between us. Also I think I will increase your pokemon limit to 7 so that you can always carry Lugia with you, normally it isn’t allowed to carry more than six pokemon but the limit can be increased with the permission of your regional professor and Pokemon League president. I’ll only tell Mr. Goodshow about it and I know that he will keep this information a secret.”

I nodded, “Thanks professor.” I took out my pokedex and scanned Lugia.

**“Lugia is a dual type Psychic and Flying Legendary Pokémon, it is often considered to be part of the Tower duo with Ho-Oh, even sometimes as Ho-Oh's polar opposite. Silver represents Lugia as "guardian of the seas", and Gold represents Ho-Oh as "guardian of the skies." It sleeps in a deep-sea trench. If it flaps its wings, it is said to cause a 40-day storm. It is said to be the guardian of the seas. It is rumoured to have been seen on the night of a storm. Lugia's wings pack devastating power — a light fluttering of its wings can blow apart regular houses. As a result, this Pokémon chooses to live out of sight deep under the sea. This Lugia is a male.**

**Abilities- Pressure, Multiscale (Hidden Ability)**

**Known Moves- Weather Ball, Dragon Rush, Extrasensory, Rain Dance, Ancient Power, Safeguard, Recover, Future Sight, Sky Attack, Aeroblast.”**

XXXXXX

After performing some check up on Lugia in prof Oak’s lab and introducing Lugia to all of my pokemons and getting my pokemon limit increased by one, I left Pallet Town and after covering some distance I quickly apparated to my home in New Island. I still wasn’t sure about how to manage this island without telling anyone about magic but it looked like lady luck was happy at me for some reason, while I was taking rest I again found myself back at the Black lake.

Death was sitting near the lake silently, I walked forward and sat down beside her. “It’s good to see you master. You are the only one that I can interact with anytime I want, otherwise it’s very lonely for me.”

“What about the dead?” I asked.

“Those who deserve punishment get there share and those who don’t deserve any punishment see their loved ones in the afterlife, what you call the next great adventure.” Death answered.

I smiled, “Prof Dumbledore used to call the afterlife ‘The Next Great Adventure’, I just liked his way of seeing the afterlife.”

Death nodded, “By the way master, I know you haven’t used the resurrection stone yet.” I nodded, “Because if you would have used it you would have known that your godfather Sirius Black is still hasn’t reached the afterlife.”

I was shocked, I turned around and looked at death, “Why?”

“The veil is not an archway to afterlife master, it’s just an unfinished gateway to other dimensions. It was created by your ancestor, Ignotus Peverell.” She told me.

“The younger brother, who asked you for the invisibility cloak.” I said.

Death nodded and continued, “He wasn’t afraid of dying but just like you he had a great desire for adventure, he tried to create the gateway but it was uncompleted as it required too much power to breach another dimension and Ignotus didn’t have that, he collected all the hallows together but he never accepted it like you did. He tried using the hallows as a power source but still the barrier in between dimension was much stronger, hat was the time he gave the cloak to his son and then put the other two hallows back into his elder brothers grave and then he waited for me.”

Now that was an intriguing story, the veil has always been a mystery to everyone in the wizarding world even the Peverell grimoire didn’t mention it. “When Ignotus died he asked me for one last favour, and that was to live another life in any other world. Since, he was temporarily my master I let him stay in another world where he lived a long adventurous life and died peacefully.”

I nodded but asked, “That was an interesting history lesson but still how is it related to Sirius?”

Death smiled, “The veil may not be able to breach into another world but it is a one way out of your world, the one who passes it will be in a limbo. Your godfather is also in a limbo floating unconscious without aging, I didn’t touch him as I expected that you will find out on your own that he isn’t in the afterlife and you will contact me but it didn’t happen.”

I nodded, “So what do you mean death?”

Death looked at the Black Lake and said, “When I sent you here I said that you will enjoy your childhood but I forgot that every child wants his parents or parent figure in his life to be with him. You never got that, I think it’s time you get your father figure back.”

I was on the verge of crying, it has always been my dream to have a life with my parents, Sirius and Remus with me. Death smiled, “I will bring Sirius from the limbo and send him to you, he will live in the pokemon world with you and then die. You can finally have a happy life.”

I smiled, “Thank you, death.” Death just smiled.

One other thing came to my mind and I asked, “Death, do you know anyone that can help in managing my home in New Island.”

Death looked at me, “You are my master, dead are yours to command master.”

I eyed her, “I don’t think I want inferis to manage my home.”

Death laughed, “Inferi are necromantic abominations like Dementors master, I am talking about the real dead. I think you call them zombies.”

I laughed, “Hmm, Zombies and Inferi are the same for normal human beings, death. But still Zombies are a good choice, they are more humanoid than inferis, now I’ll just have to steal some recently dead people.”

Death nodded, “Goodbye master.”

I nodded, “Goodbye death, till next time.”

Death nodded, “Till next time.” And with that I was whisked back to my room.

When I woke up I found Sirius lying on the floor, I quickly hurried toward him and started shaking him to wake him up. “Sirius wake up, come on Padfoot wake up.”

Sirius rose up abruptly with wand at ready and looked around, the moment he saw me he jumped at me and quickly hugged me “Pup you are safe, thank god.”

I smiled, “Calm down Padfoot.”

Sirius looked around, “This looks a lot like Potter Manor, but I feel something is different. Where are we Harry?”

I sat back, “It’s a long story Sirius?”

Sirius grinned, “Well it’s not like we are facing death eaters, so I am all ears.”

So, I told him my story of what happened once he fall through the veil. The war, Remus death which hit him hard, my inability to die, the meeting with death, new world, pokemon and all other things. I started at morning and it was nearly evening once I finished. Sirius stayed silent and took some time to process and then the grin of padfoot was back in its place.

“So, Harry you told me everything but you never mentioned your love life.” He asked while grinning like a maniac.

I felt like banging my head on the wall, leave Sirius to ask the silliest question, “Really Padfoot, I left out so many things and the one thing you ask is about my love life.”

Sirius grinned, “I am a marauder Harry, but still tell me.”

I sighed, “I dated Luna Lovegood for a while but we broke up as we both felt we weren’t right for each other. Once I left England I had many girlfriends but it never lasted till I came back, I met Daphne Greengrass at a muggle pub and then from there I found my perfect life partner. We married a couple of years later and we had two kids one boy James Sirius Potter named after you and dad and one girl Lily Isabel Potter named after mom and Daphne’s mom.”

Sirius grinned, “Isabelle Greengrass, ah I remember her she was Isabelle Odgen before marrying Greengrass, she was a blonde bombshell and if her daughter was anything like her you are extremely lucky. But, you named your child after me and your father, I am sure he was a troublemaker.”

I smiled, “Yes, he was just as his namesake. I had forgotten the number of times McGonagall came to me and demanded that I do something about him as she was never able to prove that all the pranks were done by James and his group.”

“That’s my boy.” Sirius cheered and I smiled sadly as I remembered those days of my life.

XXXXXX

_AN: - Sorry for the in between Authors note but I wanted to say that what I am writing below is just a part of fiction and I am not trying to hurt any religious sentiments. So please don’t get angry when I mention about taking the dead from their graves._

XXXXXX

Me and Sirius stayed in New Island for a week where I taught him the basics of pokemon training and about this world, Pokemon were fascinating for Sirius and he wanted to catch his own pokemon as soon as he can especially the canine. He made a great team with my Misdreavus and both played many pranks at me. I also had to work on his habit of taking out his wand for most of the works. Meanwhile I apparated all around Kanto Cemetery and looked for people who have died recently, I bought the bodies of a young nurse Joy, and a relatively young pokemon professor, I also bought back body of a sailor on Sirius insistence.

I performed the ritual with the help of the resurrection stone and woke up the dead bodies, the zombies looked like normal humans but very lifeless and pal, Sirius gave me the idea to enchant a pendant for the zombies that made them look like normal humans. The zombie of nurse Joy was instructed to look after the small pokemon clinic and the zombie professor was made responsible for taking care of the pokemon that will be staying in the coral. Me and Sirius disguised ourselves as rich people and bought a private Yacht for travelling and the Sailor zombie was given the responsibility of the Yacht.

Me and Sirius discussed a backstory for him and then I introduced him to prof Oak. Sirius told the made up of story about how he was my godfather and how my parents died in the ocean and I was lost, he showed the professor fake conjured documents and secretly confounded prof Oak for believing the story. Once prof Oak was satisfied I was able to transfer all of my pokemons to my coral in the New Island, prof Oak was satisfied to see a nurse Joy on the receiving end without knowing that she was actually a zombie. I promised prof Oak that I’ll often visit Pallet town and call him if I had any problem.

While travelling toward the port for catching a boat to the Orange Islands we both found a shiny Growlithe, Sirius decided that it will be his first pokemon. Sirius decided against fighting it, he turned into Padfoot to the amazement of the Growlithe and the two started playing together while I prepared food. Once we were all fed up Growlithe decided to happily join Sirius and this way Sirius caught his first pokemon and he scanned Growlithe with my pokedex.

**“Growlithe, the Puppy Pokémon. While loyal to its master, the Growlithe will drive away enemies by barking and biting. Growlithe has a superb sense of smell. Once it smells anything, this Pokémon won’t forget the scent, no matter what. It uses its advanced olfactory sense to determine the emotions of other living things. It has a brave and trustworthy nature. It fearlessly stands up to bigger and stronger foes. This Growlithe is a male, it is also a shiny pokemon.**

**Abilities- Flash Fire, Intimidate, Justified (Hidden Ability)**

**Known moves- Bite, Ember, Odor Sleuth, Helping Hand, Flame Wheel, Fire Fang, Takedown, Agility, Crunch, Burn Up, Body Slam, Crunch, Fire Spin, Flare Blitz, Wild Charge.”**

We boarded a ship to Orange Islands in the evening which was scheduled to reach Valencia island in the morning.

XXXXXX

Once we reached Valencia Island I headed straight for the lab of Orange Island regional professor, prof Ivy. While on my way to the lab I saw few teenagers bullying a young Lapras, that made me very angry. I released Luxio from his ball, “Luxio hit those idiots with Thunderbolt.”

Luxio jumped forward and hit all the three bullies with Thunderbolt, the three looked at me and the glaring Luxio and quickly ran away. I returned Luxio and then took out some heal spray and applied it on the young Lapras. “It’s ok girl, you are safe now. I’ll be catching you in a Heal Ball and then we can visit nurse Joy, she will treat your injuries okay.” Lapras nodded and I used Heal Ball to capture Lapras. “Let’s go Sirius, we need to reach pokemon centre quick.” Sirius nodded and we both headed to the pokemon centre.

Heal Ball was a special ball that is used to temporarily catch a injured pokemon for transporting it safely to pokemon centre for healing, once I reached the pokemon centre I gave the Heal Ball to nurse Joy, “Some children were bullying an injured young Lapras, I healed some small scratches and bought it here, please look after her.”

Nurse Joy took the Heal Ball from me, “I’ll look right into it.”

“So, are we staying here?” Sirius asked.

“We will spend the night in pokemon centre but first let’s meet prof Ivy.” I answered.

When we reached the lab of prof Ivy, we met the two-twin assistant of prof Ivy, they took us to the back of the lab which was on the ocean bank. We both saw a young and attractive looking woman wearing a swimsuit coming toward us riding a Gyarados, she reached the bank and returned the Gyarados to its pokeball and came toward us. One of the assistant ran toward her and handed her glasses and a lab coat, she put the glasses on and then her lab coat and came toward us.

“Hello, I am prof Ivy the regional professor of Orange Islands.” She introduced herself.

Before I could say anything, Sirius was all over me, he too prof Ivy hands and kissed it, “Hello beautiful my name is Sirius, Sirius Black and this young lad is my dear godson Harry Potter. I am accompanying him on his journey.”

Prof Ivy blushed, “Thanks for the compliment Mr Black, it looks like you love your godson very much.”

Sirius replied, “Oh yes, but he is a responsible young man so I don’t have to worry about him much. But tell me, how come you became a professor? You are too young and beautiful, you should be a model.”

Prof Ivy was as red as a tomato, “Please, I am not that good looking.”

Sirius shook his head in denial, “Believe me my dear you are, don’t underestimate your beauty.”

“Thank you, Mr. Black.” Prof Ivy said but Sirius interrupted, “Please call me Sirius, Mr. Black was my father.”

Prof Ivy smiled, “Okay Sirius, actually I always loved pokemon from young age so I was never interested in anything else other than pokemon, and I became a pokemon researcher.”

Sirius nodded, “Fascinating, but you should give some time to yourself too, enjoy life a bit.”

I rolled my eyes, Remus always told me that Sirius was a womanizer but today I saw the proof too. The twin assistant of prof Ivy were glaring at me like I have taken their favourite candy, I decided to interrupt the two, “Hello prof Ivy, I was here on the recommendation of prof Oak.”

Now that did the trick, prof Oak was a celebrity that can distract almost anyone, “Oh really, prof Oak sent you. I am a big fan of him and I read all of his research papers, he is one of my favourite professor.”

Sirius glared at me for interrupting his flirting but I ignored him, “I am actually here to know more about the Orange league, prof Oak said that you can help me with it.”

Prof Ivy nodded, “Oh yes, you need to win four gym badges from the four gyms in Mikan Island, Navel Island, Trovita Island and Kumquat Island. Once you have all the four badges you can challenge Drake, the Orange league champion in a full six on six battles in Pummelo Island for the Orange League trophy.”

I noted down the name of all the island mentioned, “Thanks for the info prof.”

“No problem, I am here to help trainers after all.” She replied happily.

Just as I finished Sirius started, “Say Ivy, can I call you Ivy?” Prof Ivy nodded, “Ivy, would you like to go on a date with me.”

Prof Ivy blushed and nodded, “Sure, I would love to. Let me change first.”

Sirius nodded and then looked at me, “Hey Harry, I’ll meet you later at the pokemon centre.”  I nodded and left as I didn’t wanted to see Padfoot shenanigans.

When I reached pokemon centre Nurse Joy gave me back my Heal Ball, “Lapras is perfectly fine now, she is very young and must have been separated from its group while travelling through the ocean.”

“Thanks nurse Joy.” I took the Heal Ball and headed for a nearby pool where I released Lapras from the Heal Ball.

“You feeling alright Lapras?” I asked and Lapras nodded, “Were you separated from your group?” Lapras nodded again sadly.

I petted her softly, “Don’t worry Lapras, why don’t you join my team. You’ll be a part of my family and I can train you and make you strong.” After some time Lapras nodded, I smiled and caught Lapras in a normal pokeball and then I scanned her with my pokedex.

**“Lapras. This intellectually advanced Pokémon is able to understand human speech. With its mild temperament, Lapras prefers to carry humans on its back, rather than engage in Pokémon battles. This Lapras is a female.**

**Abilities- Shell Armor, Water Absorb, Hydration (Hidden Ability)**

**Known moves- Water Gun, Sing, Mist, Confuse Ray, Water Pulse, Rain Dance, Perish Song, Ice Beam, Sheer Cold, Ancient Power, Avalanche, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, Whirlpool, Future Sight.”**

I didn’t saw Sirius again till the next morning when I was getting ready to leave Valencia Island, he came into my room with a shitty grin on his face. “Looks like you got lucky tomorrow night.” I asked.

“Dear pup I am Messer Padfoot, Marauder extraordinaire. I don’t get lucky, I make my own luck.” He said with giving a bowing pose.

“Stop acting like a child and get ready, we will be leaving Valencia island in an hour.” I said to him.

After we both were ready to leave, we both sat on Lapras back and headed to Mikan Island for my first Orange Island gym batch.

XXXXXX

_AN: - Except Harry, Sirius is the only character from the Harry Potter universe that will come to the pokemon universe._

_Harry’s pokemon list (M – Male, F – Female, S – Shiny)_

_Hedwig (Togekiss) F, Umbreon S F, Charizard S M, Golduck M, Nidoking M, Blastoise M, Dragonite F, Luxio F, Misdreavus F, Tauros M, Scizor M, Rhydon F, Aerodactyl M._

_Lugia M, Lapras F._

_Sirius pokemon list_

_Growlithe S M._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

While going towards the Mikan Island I let Lugia float beside us, she was too young to train but she was an exceptional swimmer and particularly loved the salty water of the ocean. Lugia was growing at an exponential rate, I was sure that in a year she will be as big as Charizard. Once Mikan island came into view I returned Lugia, and when we reached the bank I returned Lapras.

When me and Sirius reached the gym, I found a coconut lying on the way. Sirius was about to pick it up but I stopped him. “You are a marauder padfoot, think like one.” Sirius eyed me then looked back at the coconut and saw the thin string attached to it that led up to the tree where there was a bucket full of water waiting for someone unfortunate who pick up the coconut. I smiled and carefully took hold of the string while Sirius took the coconut and we both stepped back while I was holding the string.

Moments later a confused boy came forward from behind the tree and looked for the coconut, I set the string loose and the bucket of water fell on him. “Hey why did you do that?” the boy cried out.

Sirius said with an innocent face, “Do what?”

Just then another older girl came out and said, “Senta are you again playing pranks on people?” Senta sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, “How many times have I told you not to do that, please forgive my brother.” She said while looking at us.

“No problem.” I replied. “And kid if you want to set traps at least make it more convincing, there is no coconut tree nearby what made you think that someone will go for it.” Senta poked out his tongue comically.

“I am actually here to challenge the Mikan gym.” I added.

“Oh, then welcome to the Mikan island gym, I am the gym leader Cissy.” Cissy introduced herself and we followed her to the inside of the gym.

Once we were inside, Cissy continued “In Orange islands our gym challenges are different, for this challenge you will have complete task faster than me.” I nodded in understanding and she continued, “The first task is shooting targets.”

Cissy indicated toward a target range where 10 cans were kept at a level. “We will be shooting those cans with water guns, the one finish faster wins.”

This was the weirdest gym challenge I have ever heard of but I nodded and released Golduck. Cissy released Horsea for the challenge, both pokemon took their positions, “Start.” Cissy shouted. Both Horsea and Golduck fired Water guns hitting the 10 targets at the same time, it was a tie. Cissy said, “Since it’s a tie, next challenge will be shooting moving targets.”

The target was set again but this time it was moving, “Start.” Cissy shouted. Both Horsea and Golduck again hit all the 10 targets at the same time resulting in a tie. “Well looks like it was a tie too, now for the final challenge we will have a race.” We all followed Cissy as she took us to the back of the gym which was on the bank of the ocean. She indicated at the red flag some distance away, “We will be racing here, standing on our pokemon back. We will start from here turn around the flag and come back, the first one who comes back win.” Cissy said.

I nodded and chose Lapras for the race and Cissy chose Blastoise, Just as Senta shouted start we both raced forward standing on our pokemon backs. Both me and Cissy were neck to neck but Cissy was quick at the turn around the flag as I nearly fell off from Lapras back but Lapras caught me but Cissy got ahead of me. “Lapras use Ice Beam and freeze the water.” I said to Lapras. Lapras froze the water on the top making an ice track to the end line, Lapras was much faster in ice than in water and I easily left Cissy behind and won the race.

When reached Cissy reached the bank she gave me a Badge, “This is the Coral Eye Badge, proof of winning the Mikan island gym challenge.” I nodded and left the gym with Sirius.

XXXXXX

After defeating Cissy and getting my first orange league badge, we headed for Navel island on Lapras back. It was nearly evening so we decided to make a stop for the night on Sunburst island, the island was famous for making beautiful glass sculptures of people and pokemons alike. There was also a rumour of a crystal Onix staying in a cave on this island which inspired the first glass sculpture of this island, but no one could confirm it.

The next day we again travelled to Navel island, it was a long journey and we had to make a stop on Pinkan island for the night, which was a pokemon reserve consisting of pink pokemons. All pokemons on this island ate a pink fruit that grew only on this island that turned the skin of pokemon pink.

The next after another long journey we finally reached Navel island, when we approached the gym gate there was a board with instructions, it declared that challengers must climb up the mountain without using Pokémon or risk disqualification, while spectators can use the cable car. Sirius grinned and took the cable car, the mountain wasn’t that long or steep so it took me an hour to climb up the mountain, when I reached the top and sat down to take a breather I found Sirius with another person drinking hot tea.

The man introduced himself, “Hey, I am Danny the Navel Island gym leader. In this gym challenge we will have three contest the one who win two out of the three will win the match.” I nodded, “The first challenge is freezing the water of a geyser into an Ice Slab, the next challenge is to carve the Ice Slab into a sled which can carry you and three other pokemon, and the last challenge is a race down the mountain to the beach by sliding down using the Sled you make.”

I nodded, this challenge was much more exciting and unique than the Mikan island gym challenge. I chose Blastoise and Danny used his Nidoqueen. We stood in front of the geyser, the water came out at the same time and both Nidoqueen and Blastoise froze the water into an ice slab with a powerful Ice Beam, this round was a draw. In the next round I called out Hedwig and Golduck to help Blastoise in making a Sled, it too both Danny and me 15 minutes to create the Sled, this round was again draw.

Danny sat on his sled and put Geodude, Electrode and Scyther in his Sled, I chose Luxio, Golduck and Scizor to join me and the race began. Danny used his Scyher to steer his Sled and my Scizor did the same but Golduck kept the Sled steady and move it away from any obstacle ahead with his psychic powers. Both Danny and I were side by side but when the field changed from snow to rock and land Danny had to manoeuvre out of the way due to a big rock and e was left behind as I won the race.

When Danny came down he gave me the gym badge, “This is the Sea Ruby Badge, your proof of victory in the Navel island gym.”

I took the badge, “Thanks Danny, that was a lot of fun.”

After leaving Navel island we were passing through the Seven Grapefruit islands, it was a group of seven small island famous for harvesting Grapefruit. Sirius noticed a large number of people running behind a figure which looked like a big pokemon, I told Lapras to head towards it. When I reached there I found the owner of the island Ruby busy in harvesting as many foots as possible. “There is a hungry Snorlax coming this way, it has already cleared the first island dry we need to harvest as many grapefruits as we can.” She told me when I asked why she was in a hurry?

Snorlax was a powerful pokemon but it liked to mostly eat and sleep, I knew if I trained it properly it could be a devastating powerhouse. So with the goal of catching a Snorlax I headed toward the direction where Snorlax was eating happily, I didn’t have Charizard or Dragonite with me so I decided to talk to it.

“Hey Snorlax, look here.” Snorlax stooped eating and looked at me, “You like to eat right?” Snorlax nodded “I can give you as much food you want if you join my team, you won’t have to search for more food. So, what do you say? Will you join me?” Snorlax took his time while eating the grapefruit in his hand and then nodded. I grinned and threw a pokeball at it, he was captured without any resistance and then I scanned it with my pokedex.

**“Snorlax, the Sleeping Pokémon. Snorlax isn't satisfied unless it eats at least 900 pounds of food per day. Once it is full, it promptly goes to sleep. Snorlax becomes much too lazy to lift even a finger when it has a full belly, which then makes it safe to bounce upon. Small children sometimes play on its belly. This Snorlax is a male.**

**Ability- Immunity, Thick Fat**

**Known Moves- Defence Curl, Lick, Chip Away, Yawn, Body Slam, Rest, Snore, Sleep Talk, Giga Impact, Belly Drum, Crunch, Ice Beam, Thunder, Earthquake, Shadow Ball, Hyper Beam, Psychic, Belch, Counter, Fissure, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch.”**

Sirius looked at my grinning form and asked, “What happened?”

I replied, “Snorlax knowns quite a number of powerful moves, that means like every Snorlax it likes eating and sleeping it also likes to train and fight.”

“That’s well and good but how will you satisfy his hunger?” Sirius asked.

“Don’t worry Padfoot, Prof Oak has created a new type of pokemon food that has much more calories and is suitable for heavy eating pokemon like Snorlax. One bowl of that food and Snorlax will be full, I have many packets of it in New Island.” I replied.

Ruby thanked us for stopping Snorlax and gave us a crate of grapefruit for free, I called the zombie nurse Joy in new Island and transferred the pokeball of Snorlax to her and brought back Dragonite.

XXXXXX

After catching Snorlax I started to spend a little less time on travelling and some more time on training, just as I expected Snorlax was quite eager to fight and the versatility of his move set with his natural strength were scary for any challenger. Luxio and Lugia loved to bounce and play on Snorlax belly and he didn’t mind it at all. Lapras was young too so I mainly worked on her defence and strength of her attacks. I also started to train Lugia a bit mainly how to fly with Hedwig’s help. Lugia loved to swim underwater but he wasn’t able to fly in the air properly, I was trying to strengthen his wings as Lugia’s wings strength were things of legends, able to topple a building with one flap.

When we were in Moro Island Sirius met and befriended a Haunter who shared Sirius love for pranking, the two shared a comical goodbye when we left Moro island. In Mandarin Island while I was training Lapras and Luxio I met the ice type specialist of Kanto elite four, Lorelei also known as Prima. She gave me some good tips on training Lapras but it was cut short as Sirius came back, I didn’t know how he did it but Sirius was able to convince the ice queen to go on a date with him. Sometimes Sirius made me wish that I should be an adult too.

It took me one more week to reach Trovita Island, when I reached the gym I met the gym leader Rudy who was the same age as me. “In this gym, you won’t be going through any challenges, it will be two on two pokemon battle.” I nodded and Rudy introduced Mahri, Rudy’s sister who acted as Referee.

The gym battle wasn’t much challenge, most of the people who take on Orange league were mostly tourist so Rudy didn’t get many good trainers to battle. I used Luxio against Rudy’s Electabuzz, Luxio didn’t have much trouble in defeating Electabuzz. Rudy’s next pokemon was Exeggutor, Luxio was at disadvantage but in the end, she evolved into Luxray and won the battle with a powerful Fire fang. With that I won the Spike Shell Badge, my third Orange league badge.

XXXXXX

It took me two more weeks to reach Kumquat island, the gym leader was a restaurant owner named Luana, she told me that for getting a badge from her I would have to defeat her in a double battle and I accepted. I used Umbreon and Hedwig against Luana’s Alakazam and Marowak, Hedwig and Umbreon were my most experienced pokemon beside Charizard they didn’t have much problem in defeating the duo of Marowak and Alakazam. I won my last and final Orange league badge, the Jade Star Badge.

It was finally time to challenge Drake in Pummelo Island, when we reached Pummelo Island I asked the nurse Joy about battling Drake for the Indigo league trophy. “If you have all the four badges you can head over to the stadium and show your badges and will be able to fight the Orange League Champion Drake for the Orange League Trophy.” Nurse Joy told me.

I nodded and left Sirius in the pokemon centre and headed to the big stadium in the middle of the city. When I reached there, I found the stadium filled with many statues of Dragonite. I walked toward the receptionist, “Hello, I am here to have a fight with Drake.”

The receptionist looked at me in excitation, “Do you have all the four badges?”

I nodded and showed him my badges, he took my pokedex and after registering me he replied, “Your battle is scheduled for tomorrow morning.” I nodded and left. Surprisingly as the day continued the whole city got the news of the battle, there were poster everywhere for the upcoming match. After looking at the craze for pokemon battle Sirius asked, “Hey pup, can I become a trainer.”

I shook my head in denial, “Nah Sirius, you can get the trainer license in between the age of 13 to 20, you are too old to become one. But why the sudden interest?”

“I was thinking about what to do in this life? I can’t just accompany you on your journey always, I need to do something.” Sirius replied.

I looked at Sirius and for the first time I saw him with a serious attitude, “I can’t help you there Sirius, only you know what you would like to do.” I said to him.

Sirius nodded, “Hey I wanted to ask but I always forgot, how did your small bag can keep all those things. At first I thought that you enchanted it but then I saw other trainers doing the same.”

“Technological advancement Sirius, some of the things we did with magic is now possible with technology.” Then an idea stuck me, “Hey Sirius, how good are your in Runes and Enchanting?”

Sirius huffed, “Good, please don’t insult me pup I was a prodigy in Runes, and I have done my fair share of Enchanting. You know I was the one who enchanted the Marauder’s map, you were a prodigy in magic because you were born in the midst of prodigies except that traitor Pettigrew. Your father was the best in Transfiguration that even Albus Dumbledore respected, your mother as you know was the expert in Potions and Charm. Remus was the best in Defensive and Offensive magic and the Runes department was under my hand. Your godmother Alice was a prodigy in Herbology and I heard her son Neville was the same, unfortunately there was no one who could listen to Binn’s babbling so no History.”

I smiled, “Ok, what I am trying to say is what if you open up a small company that uses some magical applications but it won’t be obvious and we will call it new technology. Like my bag can only handle so much but if I work on it I can make a bag by using some Runes and Enchanting that can hold the whole pokemon centre inside it.”

Sirius eyes lit up, “I like your idea, I can open up a shop like the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes and sell my inventions that would have magic but everyone will thing it’s advance technology.”

I nodded, “Yes, and for your information the WWW was much more famous, Fred and George opened their branch all over the magical world. I still remember the look on Draco Malfoy face when the news came out that Fred and George’s are three times richer than the whole worth of Malfoy family. Draco had to sell his family manor due to some contract issues with Gringotts and the Weasley twins bought the manor with the highest bidding in front of Draco.”

Sirius smiled but then sadly asked, “What about my cousin, Narcissa?”

“She didn’t live for long, Lucius had once used her as a shield from the curse that Tommy boy used on Lucius when he was angry, the curse was for Lucius but Lucius bought his wife in between. They were able to cure her at that time but the curse slowly killed her from inside and she died a year after the war.” I replied.

Sirius nodded, “She was never into the pureblood vendetta but the bitch who gave birth to me sold her to Lucius in the service of dark lord and she had no choice but to do as she was told. Well enough of that, I think I’ll start working on my inventions.”

I added, “We can also make some potions, I have seen some of the plants required for common medical potions in this world and you can experiment a bit too. If you can manage to make such potions I am sure they will be on high demand.”

Sirius looked at me, “Why’s that? The medical technology is so advanced that they can heal a pokemon so quickly in any pokemon centre.”

I smiled, “Exactly, you have to bring your pokemon to the pokemon centre but what if the pokemon centre is too far away and your pokemon is badly injured, it is one of the main problems trainers face these days. With all the technological advancement it still isn’t possible to heal broken bones quickly, many pokemon have to stop battling because their bones were broken and after healing they had a risk of breaking it again if they battle again.”

Sirius nodded, “Well I think I’ll work on those while you travel through Jhoto.” I nodded and headed to my room to rest.

The next day when I reached the stadium I found it fully packed, it looked like the whole city was there to watch the battle. Sirius was unable to get a seat until I said to the officials that he was my godfather. I walked into the battlefield and Drake entered from the opposite side in the midst of loud cheers. “Good morning everyone, today we have a new challenger to battle against our own champion Drake for the Orange League trophy. Drake’s challenger is the youngest runner up of Indigo League, lets welcome Harry Potter. Can the challenger break Drake’s winning streak of 7 wins or is Drake going to continue his winning streak, let’s find out?” The announcer shouted.

“Give me your best Harry.” Drake said to me.

“Don’t worry, your winning streak is going to end today.”

The Referee took his position and started, “This battle will be a full six on six pokemon battle. When any one trainer loses three of his pokemon we will have a short 15 minutes break. Trainers release your pokemon and let the battle begin.”

“Luxray you are up.” I released my first pokemon.

Drake nodded, “Ditto come out and Transform.”

Now that was interesting, Ditto came out and transformed into a Luxray. Luxray snarled and charged forward with Iron Tail, Ditto also did the same. This happened back and forth Luxray would use one of its attack and Ditto would counter with same attack.

“Keep calm girl, just stay there and wait.” I said.

“As you wish, Ditto use Iron Tail.” Drake commanded.

Just as Ditto came near Luxray I shouted, “Get out of the way and use Crunch and follow it up with Throat Chop.”

Luxray sidestepped Ditto’s Iron Tail, narrowly dodging it and the bit down Ditto with Crunch and then hit Ditto with a Throat Chop. Ditto transformed back from Luxray to its original form and fell down unconscious.

“Ditto is unable to battle.” Referee shouted.

Drake recalled Ditto and released his next pokemon, “Come out Electabuzz.”

Electabuzz started the battle by hitting Luxray with Fire Punch but Luxray retaliated with Ice Fang. Both Luxray and Electrabuzz broke up and used Thunder, the Thunder attack from both Electabuzz and Luxray were equally powerful and they met with an explosion. Electabuzz hit Luxray with a Hammer Arm.

I knew Luxray was nearly exhausted, “Give it your all Luxray, use Hyper Beam.”

Luxray gathered all his strength left and used Hyper Beam, Electabuzz didn’t get any time to dodge as the Hyper Beam hit it knocking it out. Luxray also fell down unconscious due to exhaustion.

“Both Electabuzz and Luxray are unable to battle.” Referee announced.

Drake recalled Electabuzz and sent out his next pokemon, “Come out Venusaur.”

I recalled Luxray, “Snorlax, come out.” Snorlax came out and he was still snoring.

Drake looked at me funnily, “Are you sure Harry? I don’t think your Snorlax is going to fight while asleep.”

I grinned, “We will see Drake.”

Drake replied, “As you wish, Venusaur use Leaf Storm.”

“Sleep Talk Snorlax.” I commanded.

Snorlax cut through the Leaf Storm and then hit Venusaur with Zen Headbutt, the leaves forced Snorlax to wake up from his sleep. Venusaur quickly recovered and hit Snorlax with Petal Dance and then followed it up with a Leech Seed. Snorlax was covered in plant which started soaking its energy but he wasn’t going down that easy, he got up and hit Venusaur with a devastating Fire Blast.

Venusaur tried to restrict Snorlax with his whip but Snorlax didn’t let that happen and shook the ground with Earthquake. Venusaur gathered its energy and used a Solar Beam and Snorlax replied it with his own Hyper Beam, the two powerful attack collided and created a big explosion.

“Snorlax use Giga Impact.” I shouted.

“You too Venusaur.” Drake shouted back, “Use Giga Impact.”

The two pokemon collided with their respective Giga Impact crating a big shockwave, as the smoke cleared both pokemon were found lying down unconscious on the ground.

“Both Venusaur and Snorlax are unable to battle, since Drake had lost three of his pokemon we will have a short break.” Referee declared.

After a short break I was back in the battlefield, the battlefield was changed to rock type with a small pond in it. Referee shouted, “Let the battle begin.”

Drake released his pokemon first, “Onix you are up.”

I released my pokemon on the small pond, “Lapras you are up.” Lapras was young but she wanted to battle in this match.

Onix started the battle with Dragon Breath but Lapras countered it with Ice Beam and then used Water Gun on Onix. Onix was able to dodge the Water Gun by going Underground and then he came back up and used Stone Edge. The Stone Edge hit Lapras but Lapras gritted her teeth and used a Hydro Pump at Onix, Onix was completely taken by surprise with the Hydro Pump and didn’t get any time to dodge. The Hydro Pump was able to knock out Onix.

“Onix is unable to battle.” Referee declared.

Drake returned Onix, “Gengar you are up.”

Gengar didn’t gave Lapras any chance and used a powerful Thunder which knocked out Lapras.

“Lapras is unable to battle.” Referee declared.

I recalled Lapras, “Umbreon come out.”

Gengar tried using an Ice Punch on Umbreon but Umbreon quickly dodged it and used Shadow Ball which hit Gengar. Gengar quickly replied with a wave of Sludge Bomb, Umbreon dodged all of them but was hit with the last one. Gengar tried the poisoned state of Umbreon to its advantage and was about to hit Umbreon with Brick Break but Umbreon quickly composed herself and used Double Team to dodge the Brick Break. Umbreon and her copies surrounded Gengar and hit it with Dark Pulse.

“Umbreon let’s finish it with Throat Chop.” I shouted.

“Gengar use Destiny Bond.” Drake shouted back.

Umbreon hit Gengar with Throat Chop knocking it out but Gengar was successful in using Destiny Bond and took down Umbreon with it.

“Both Gengar and Umbreon are unable to battle.” Referee declared.

Drake recalled Gengar as I recalled Umbreon, “Harry it’s time for you to face my first pokemon and my best friend, Go Dragonite.”

 

I smiled, “Then you should battle my first pokemon and my first friend, go Hedwig.”

The moment Hedwig came out Drake knew he was screwed, Dragonite didn’t know many other type attacks except Thunder and Extreme Speed. Dragonite hit Hedwig with Thunder a couple of time but Hedwig’s fairy type attacks were too much for Dragonite, Hedwig finished the battle with Moonblast and insured my victory.

I won a prize money of 10,000 Poke Credits and a trophy for winning the Orange league, I also got inducted in the Orange League Hall Of Fame.

XXXXXX

_AN: - I won’t be doing the Lugia movie as it mainly focused on Ash being the chosen one, Harry won’t become a chosen one again._

_Harry’s pokemon list (M – Male, F – Female, S – Shiny)_

_Hedwig (Togekiss) F, Umbreon S F, Charizard S M, Golduck M, Nidoking M, Blastoise M, Dragonite F, Luxray F, Misdreavus F, Tauros M, Scizor M, Rhydon F, Aerodactyl M._

_Lugia M, Lapras F, Snorlax M._

_Sirius pokemon list_

_Growlithe S M._

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

After competing and winning the Orange League we both returned to New Island and started researching and experimenting for developing products that have very subtle use of magic which is not visible to naked eye. There was a month and half left for the Johto League, so I decided to make up on an old promise that was to battle Articuno and make it part of my team.

I was packing my things for my trip when Sirius came in, “Hey Harry, where are you going?”

“I made a promise to Articuno that I will battle it again and beat her, so I was planning on going to the Kanto Mountain range. Do you need anything?” I asked.

Sirius shook his head, “No, I was actually here to ask you something. You must have seen the Mokeskin Pouch.” I nodded, “I was thinking of making something similar, but I can’t think of a way to make it for muggles who can’t use magic and Accio things from the pouch. Also, it won’t be like the real Mokeskin pouch that can be only accessed by its owner.”

I thought about it, “I think we can do it, I remember a rune I created for a subtle use of Legilimency. You can connect that rune matrix to the rune for Accio, when someone think of any item after putting his hands inside the pouch the Legilimency rune will detect it and the Accio will bring that thing to his hand.”

Sirius nodded, “Hmm that can be done, but what about the security?”

“Now that is a bit complex, I think we can make it without that security feature and it will still be well received. But I have to think about that only owner access thing, I have an idea but I am not sure it will work or not. You should try and make a onetime Rune that work when the owner uses the pouch for the first time, the rune would have to subtly take some of the user blood. Once you have a small drop of blood our work will be easier, a bit of blood magic and we can easily enchant it to let only the user open it.” I replied.

Sirius nodded, “I’ll work on that, I am also going to browse all through all the plants that grows here on this world and buy its sample for experimenting. Well then I’ll see you when you return.”

XXXXXX

It took me two weeks to go back to the mountain range where I met Articuno, I entered the pokemon centre and was met with Nurse Joy. “Hello Harry, you are back. Will you be going up again to challenge Articuno?”

I nodded, “Yeah nurse Joy, I think I am ready to beat Articuno.”

She nodded, “Yes I think you are, I saw you battle in the Indigo league and you were very good. You would have surely won if it wasn’t for the legendry Rayquaza.”

I smiled, “Yeah, Rayquaza is the legendry lord of the Skies but still Charizard nearly defeated it.”

Nurse Joy nodded, “Well its nearly night, you should get a good sleep before climbing up tomorrow morning.” I nodded and left for a room to get a goodnight sleep.

The next morning with full preparations I started climbing the snowy mountain, thankfully with my magic back I didn’t have to worry about bad weather and avalanche much and I reached the top of mountain within two days. I set up my camp and then came out, “ _Sonorus,_ Articuno I am back as I promised. I am waiting for our rematch, come out Articuno.” I shouted with Sonorus charm amplifying my voice.

Articuno showed up after nearly 10 hours of waiting, I grinned “It’s look you are ready and so am I, come out Charizard.”

Articuno started the battle with Ice Beam and Charizard countered it with Flame thrower, the two attacks cancelled each other. Articuno increased the cold with a powerful Blizzard, I had to apply a warming charm on myself to stand up in the cold. Charizard shook of the cold and used Heat Wave to counter the Blizzard. Charizard attacked Articuno with Fire Blast but Articuno again fired a powerful Ice Beam to counter the Fire Blast.

Both pokemon eyed each other, Articuno hit Charizard with Hurricane which sent Charizard flying. Charizard quickly recovered and hit Articuno with Overheat, Articuno was unable to dodge the Overheat and was sent back flying. Articuno got up and sped forward at Charizard with Aerial Ace, Articuno smashed unto Charizard with Aerial Ace but Charizard bared with hit and hit Articuno with Thunder Punch.

Articuno reeled back as the Thunder Punch hit it and then flew up to recover a bit but Charizard followed and hit Articuno with A Dragon Tail, Articuno was smashed down on the snowy field. Articuno groggily got up and used Sheer Cold, the weather was so cold that even my strongest warming charm were unable to stop the cold. Charizard was shuttering in the cold but he gathered his strength and powered through it and charged at Articuno with Flare Blitz, Articuno didn’t get any time to dodge as Charizard smashed onto it with Flare Blitz.

Both pokemon were starting to feel the effects of this battle, Articuno sped towards Charizard with Steel Wing. “Catch it Charizard and take Articuno up for a Seismic Toss.” I commanded.

Charizard waited for Articuno and then caught the Steel Wings and then caught Articuno’s body and flied up, Charizard came down while spinning and then smashed Articuno on the snow field.

“Turn up the heat Charizard, Blast Burn.” I shouted.

Charizard ascended up and then came down fast and hit Articuno with Blast Burn, the whole area was set ablaze I had to apparate away to safety. Once the smoke cleared there was no sign of Snow on the field except the currently falling snow, Articuno was lying down unconscious. “You have done it Charizard.” Charizard roared in victory. I smiled and used an Ultra Ball to catch Articuno and returned Charizard to his ball, I scanned Articuno with my pokedex.

**“Articuno, the Freeze Pokémon. This Legendary Pokémon, with wings like thin sheets of ice, is believed to possess the ability to freeze water vapor and create snow. Articuno lives deep within mountain ranges and is said to be able to fly by gracefully waving its tail. It is one of the legendary bird Pokémon, it chills moisture in the atmosphere to create snow while flying. This Articuno is a female.**

**Abilities- Pressure, Snow Cloak (Hidden Ability)**

**Known moves- Gust, Powder Snow, Mist, Ice Shard, Mind Reader, Ancient Power, Freeze-Dry, Agility, Hail, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Hurricane, Roost, Sheer Cold, Icy Wind, Sky Attack, Water Pulse, Frost Breath, Aurora Veil, Giga Impact, Steel Wing, Aerial Ace, Hyper Beam.”**

I smiled as I looked at the number of Attacks Articuno knew, “You are a legendry pokemon, what else should I expect?”

It took me one more day to climb down the mountain, I entered the pokemon centre and handed Nurse Joy the pokeball of Charizard and Articuno, “I did it nurse Joy.”

Nurse Joy smiled, “That’s good, I was sure you would win this time. Now why don’t you go and take a rest while I check on your pokemon.” I nodded and left to get some much needed rest.

XXXXXX

When I reached back on New Island I found an interesting scene, there were many Alakazam, Machoke, Machamp and Mr Mime working with Sirius, helping him in making some products. I walked toward him, “Hey Sirius, where did you get so many pokemon in 15 days.”

Sirius looked at me, “Oh Harry you are back, I got these pokemon from a friend of yours. I have hired them to work for me and help me in making things that I am going to sell and for payment they can happily stay here safe and will be provided food regularly, I think I got a good deal.”

I eyed him and asked, “Which friend are you talking about? And how are pokemons helping you in making magical items?”

Just then I heard a voice from my back, “Hello Harry.”

I sharply turned around with Elder Wand appearing in my hand at ready, when I turned around I found Mewtwo standing behind me with a limping Persian. “Oh, it’s you Mewtwo.” I recalled back the Elder Wand, “So, you are the one who helped Sirius with these pokemons.”

Mewtwo nodded, “Yes, I found these pokemon who doesn’t like battling much. Sirius promised them food and safe place to stay here in exchange they have to help him out.”

Sirius came over, “Yeah, they can’t use magic but they can stitch and draw runes, they are a great help.”

I nodded, “How did you two met each other?”

Sirius laughed, “It’s a funny story actually, I was playing with Growlithe as a Padfoot when I saw Mewtwo.”

Mewtwo added, “I knew that his dog form wasn’t a pokemon so I confronted him and asked about you.”

“Yeah, and I got a bit defensive and transformed back. We had an argument because I thought that Mewtwo had breached the Fidelus and was here for you. I tried to attack Mewtwo with Growlithe but he couldn’t defeat Mewtwo. So, I took out my wand and battled Mewtwo and let me tell you it was a very tough battle but Hedwig came and broke up the battle.” Sirius said.

“I left Hedwig here to look after Lugia not to keep an eye on you.” I replied back.

Mewtwo continued, “Hedwig told me that Sirius is your godfather and then we talked civilly and I found him quite funny. I saw the things he was working on and I decided to help him in doing those drawings you call Rune.”

Sirius nodded, “Yeah, it was his idea to hire pokemons for helping me out and let me tell you it was a great idea.”

“I have bought a Persian, she was a great battler but she broke her legs in an accident and her trainer died too in that incident. Persian legs were never healed completely, she has agreed to test your potion.” Mewtwo said to Sirius.

“So, you made Skelegrow potion?” I asked Sirius.

Sirius nodded, “Yeah, I found most of the herbs I needed and some I had to find an alternative for but I think it’s ready. I just needed to test it.”

We all followed Sirius as he took us to his potion lab, “I tried very hard but I couldn’t make the Skelegrow taste any better.”

I shuddered, “Please don’t remind me, the first time I took Skelegrow madam Pompfree poured it down my throat after I broke my bone in a Quidditch match.”

Sirius brought a vial filled with a colourless potion and sat down in front of Persian, “It will taste horrible but please bear with it, once it starts working on your bone you will feel a large amount of pain as the bone is removed and then grow back.” Persian nodded and Sirius poured the content of the vial into Persian’s mouth. Persian nearly throwed up, her face showed the disgusting taste of the Skelegrow potion but after some time she fell down as her broken bones vanished. Persian shouted out loudly in pain as the bone grew back, it took a few moments but it was still painful.

Once the bone grew back the pain also stopped and Persian stopped shouting, “Why don’t you run around and feel the difference.” Sirius said. Persian got up and started running happily all around the place, her leg was fully healed.

“It looks like your potion works perfectly, can’t you do something for the pain and horrible taste.” Mewtwo asked.

I replied, “It is possible to put the body in Anaesthesia so that pokemon doesn’t feel the pain, but the taste is something that no potion master has been able to improve. It was first created 1000 years before I was born in my world and I lived for another three centuries but still no matter how much anyone tried it always tested the same horrible potion.”

XXXXXX

I contacted Prof Oak and showed him all the samples of the product that Sirius was planning to sell, with the name and approval of Prof Oak I was sure Sirius shop will be a total hit. Prof Oak helped Sirius in getting the patents for all his products and the medical approval for his potion after he tested it.

Sirius was going to launch the shop with Skelegrow Potion, Mokeskin Pouch (Without the security feature), Extendable Carry Bags, Pokemon training equipment’s like weights and such, he also made many joke products and toys to sell. With the league approval and with Prof Oak endorsement Sirius opened his first store in Vermillion City. We chose Vermilion city as it was one of the main cities in Kanto region and also its port was the receiving centre for people of other regions.

His shop ‘The Marauders Inc.’ was a massive hit and we had to work overtime to meet the demands, Mewtwo also helped by bringing different pokemons that were happy to help. The owner of the Silph co. tried to convince Sirius to work in his company and sell the products through the Silph Co. brand but Sirius never agreed. Just a few days before I was going to head for Johto prof Oak came to ‘The Marauders Inc.’ with the president of the Pokemon league Charles Goodshow.

I greeted them, “Hello prof Oak, Mr Goodshow, how can I help you?”

“Hello Harry, Charles here wanted to talk with your godfather.” Prof Oak replied.

“Hello Harry, how have you been?” Mr Goodshow asked.

“I am good Mr Goodshow, thank you for asking.” I replied, and then I turned and shouted for Sirius, “Padfoot come out here quickly.”

“So, will you be competing in Johto League this year?” Mr Goodshow asked.

I nodded, “Yes and this time I plan to win the whole league.”

Just then Sirius came out, “Hello Sirius, how is your business going?” Prof Oak asked.

Sirius replied, “Hello prof Oak the business is going good, very good actually, we are working overtime to meet the demands.”

Prof Oak nodded, “Actually I came here with Charles Goodshow, he is the president of the Pokemon League and he wanted to talk to you.”

Sirius nodded, “Hello Mr Goodshow, welcome to my shop. What can I do for you?”

Mr Goodshow replied, “Hello Sirius, I am here on official league business.”

Sirius nodded seriously as Mr Goodshow continued, “Your products are becoming very famous in every corner of the world, many other regions want to have your store in their region. I wanted to ask you if you can expand your business to other places.”

Sirius nodded, “I will be doing it eventually, but it will take some time. I have already bought places in Fuchsia city and New Port city to set up my stores but it will take some time to mass produce the products and setup in other regions.”

Mr Goodshow nodded and asked, “That is true, how much would it take to set up your store in other regions?”

“If we work at a normal rate for producing the products it will take about 8 to 9 months to have enough products to sell, If I open up stores in all regions it could take up to a year and a few more months.” Sirius answered.

“Your products are actually very useful for trainers, so the league would like to do partnership with you. We will help you with transporting and setting up stores in every big city, the cost will be totally on us.” Mr Goodshow said.

Sirius stayed silent for some time and then asked, “How many cities are we talking about?”

“You have already covered the main cities of Kanto, we have 10 more big cities that trainers mostly visit. Two in Jhoto, One in Alola, Three in Kalos, One in Unova and Two in Sinnoh. Once we set up shops there, trainers from every region will be able to access your products after that you can expand on your own pace.” Mr Goodshow answered.

“Then I need at least 10 months to produce all the items so that it will be enough for all the 10 cities.” Sirius replied.

Mr Goodshow nodded, “We can work with that, 10 months’ time is acceptable, I will send some of league officials to iron out the details of the contract. In the meantime, I’ll look around the store, I wanted to buy one of your Mokeskin pouch anyway.”

Sirius nodded, “Sure Mr Goodshow, come I’ll show you around.”

Mr Goodshow nodded and then turned to me, “Oh Harry, I’ll see you in the Johto league.” I nodded as he left.

Once both Prof Oak and Mr Goodshow were gone I met Sirius, “You know it won’t be easy to make that many items in just 10 months, it takes time to make these things with hand.”

Sirius nodded, “I know but it was a very good deal, I have to somehow manage it. Magic isn’t something that can be done by machine.”

“There is actually a way to complete the task in 10 months easily.” I said.

Sirius looked at me, “What? Do you have a time turner stashed somewhere?”

I laughed, “No, I would have love to have a time turner but the sand required to make a time turner is impossible to make here, I don’t have the ingredients to make it but there is another way and it deals with time.”

Sirius looked at me, “Time magic is very complex Harry even if I don’t know its specifics I know it is a dangerous line of magic.”

I nodded, “True, but I won’t be experimenting on it anyway, you can never work alone on time magic otherwise there is a chance you will be lost in time and create a time paradox. Daphne was an unspeakable and she worked many years in the Time Magic department, we worked together to develop a ward that can slow down the time inside the ward area. It was one of our toughest project and it took us three years to make it work, once this ward is activated in certain way it can either speed up or slow down the time inside the area covered by the ward.”

“So, I can work inside the ward and while 10 months pass in the outside it will be more time in inside.” Sirius confirmed and I nodded, “That is amazing pup.”

I nodded, “Yes, it is. One unspeakable saw Daphne’s note on the matter and then the whole Department of Mysteries were after that ward. I had to make it a family secret and make some unspeakables permanent member of St. Mungos to stop them, Daphne also quit her job as unspeakable after that. The ward can speed up or slow down the time up to 3 times, that mean once the ward is activated 10 months here in the outside will be 30 months in the inside. But the most amazing thing is that you won’t age inside the ward, for example if you spent 30 years inside the ward you will still age only 10 years, we didn’t try to do this but it happened naturally.”

Sirius grinned, “Now I will have enough time to complete the production and maybe create some new products too. You just need to put up that ward on New Island.”

I laughed, “Oh it’s already their Sirius, when my made my home in New Island I warded with so many wards that you will have problem in counting, I’ll just activate it tomorrow.”

Sirius grinned, “You are awesome pup, just like your godfather.”

I shook my head, leave Sirius to find a way for praising himself for no reason at all. The next day I apparated back to New Island and activated the time Ward after which I travelled back to Vermillion city to catch a boat for the Jhoto region.

XXXXXX

_AN: - I won’t be doing the Lugia movie as it mainly focused on Ash being the chosen one, Harry won’t become a chosen one again._

_(M – Male, F – Female, S – Shiny)_

_Harry’s pokemon list: -_

_Hedwig (Togekiss) F, Umbreon S F, Charizard S M, Golduck M, Nidoking M, Blastoise M, Dragonite F, Luxray F, Misdreavus F, Tauros M, Scizor M, Rhydon F, Aerodactyl M, Snorlax M, Lapras F._

_Lugia M, Articuno F._

_Sirius pokemon list: -_

_Growlithe S M, Persian F._

 


End file.
